


Die Prophezeiung

by CocoYume78



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!, 灵契 | Ling Qi | Spiritpact
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover Pairings, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Schmerz, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoYume78/pseuds/CocoYume78
Summary: Ich habe meine beiden Lieblingsanime zusammen geowrfen. Irgendwie wollte ich schon immer mal, dass Wolfram und Tanmoku Ki eine Affäre haben. Und Yuuri wird logischerweise so richtig eifersüchtig. Kämpft er um seinen Verlobten?
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld&TanmokuKi, Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

„Wolfram nicht!“  
Yuri wollte gerade in den Brunnen springen, als Wolfram ihn am Arm packte. „Bleib hier. Du kannst nicht immer weglaufen!“ brüllte er den Dämonenkönig wütend an.  
Doch dieser war schon im Sprung und nahm Wolfram einfach mit. Murata, welcher hinter den Beiden in den Brunnen sprang lächelte wissend.  
Der Sprudel versiegte und zurück blieben zwei sprachlos guckende Brüder.  
Gwendal meinte aus dem Augenwinkel noch Lavendelhaar fliegen zu sehen. Als er sich nach diesen umschaute lagen sie mitsamt dem dazugehörenden Körper ohnmächtig auf dem Boden.  
‚Die Atmung funktioniert noch, also lebt er noch‘. dachte sich Gwendal bevor er sich seinem jüngeren Bruder zu wandte. „Was machen wir jetzt? Nachdem was wir von dem großen Weisen wissen sind wir jetzt die nächste Zeit komplett Königslos, da sie nicht zurück können.“ Conrad schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab auch gerade keine Ahnung, was wir tun sollten.“  
Er guckte zum Schloss. „Doch ich weiß es. Mutter um Rat fragen…“ seufzte er und setzte sich schleppend in Bewegung. Dass ihr jüngster Bruder für Überraschungen gut war, wusste er ja. Aber dass er einfach mit Yuri auf die Erde verschwinden würde, damit hatte nun niemand gerechnet.  
Gwendal sah ratlos zum Brunnen, schnappte sich den immer noch bewusstlosen Gunther und folgte Conrad in das Schloss.

Prustend kamen Yuri, Murata und Wolfram an die Wasseroberfläche. Es quietschte. „Yu-Chan! Oh…Wolfram, du bist dieses Mal auch dabei!“ Yuri schaute sich nach seinem Verlobten um. „Ja, aber er sollte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein.“  
Er stapfte aus der Badewanne und nahm das Handtuch, welches ihm seine Mutter entgegen streckte. „Ich würde auch nicht hier sein, wenn du nicht immer weglaufen würdest, Weichei!“ gab Wolfram zurück und nahm mit Ken die Anderen dargebotenen Handtücher.  
Wenig später saßen alle bei gemeinsamen Curryreis in der Küche. „Na, was habt ihr denn vor zusammen auf der Erde?“ fragte Miko ihren Sohn. „Ich muss für die Abschlussprüfungen lernen.“ Brummte Yuri. „Ken sicher auch. Was Wolfram vorhat weiß ich nicht.“ Yuri stand mit seinen 19 Jahren kurz vor den großen Abschlussprüfungen und wollte sich nicht von seinem eifersüchtigen Verlobten ablenken lassen. Deswegen sollte er eigentlich auch gar nicht dabei sein.  
Murata blickte Yuri von der Seite an und schüttelte spöttisch den Kopf. „Du kannst deinen Verlobten nicht komplett übersehen. Jetzt wo er schon mal dabei ist.“ Dieser überhörte Yuris wütenden Ton und antwortete: „Ich würde gern mal in die Stadt. Da fahren doch diese Metalldinger rum. Die möchte ich mir gern anschauen.“  
Miko lachte. „Du meinst die Autos. Ja, das können wir machen. Und dann zeige ich dir mal ein paar schöne Stätten in der Umgebung. Wir haben es landschaftlich auch sehr schön hier.“  
Shouri guckte seinen Bruder prüfend an. Dieses Mal scheint es tatsächlich ein Versehen gewesen zu sein, dass der Feuerdämon mitgekommen war. Auch der schien es gar nicht darauf angelegt zu haben mit Yuri auf die Erde zu kommen.  
Merkwürdig.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hast du Shouri?“ hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter. Als er aufsah blickte er in zwei funkelnde Augen, die ihm stumm klarmachten, er solle ja nichts gegen Wolfram sagen. Also seufzte er nur. „Nichts. Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass Yuri und Wolfram nicht zusammen herkommen wollten.“  
Alle drei, Yuri, Wolfram und Murata nickten gleichzeitig mit dem Kopf. „Das war auch nicht geplant.“ Wolfram sah Shouri wütend an. „Wer regiert jetzt das Dämonenreich, wenn wir beide weg sind? Wir wissen ja, dass wir nicht zurück können. Der große Weise hat das bereits angekündigt. Jetzt sind wir beide hier. Der Dämonenkönig und sein Verlobter.“ Wolframs Stimme wurde sanft. „Hoffentlich ist es Gwendal. Er ist der geborene König. Nicht so ein Weichei wie du.“  
Bei diesen Worten schickte er einen giftigen Blick zu Yuri. Dieser war froh, dass Wolframs Maryoku auf der Erde nicht funktionierte und er sein Majutsu nicht einsetzen konnte. Sonst wäre das Haus wohl bereits abgebrannt, bevor auch nur einer daran denken könnte, die Feuerwehr zu rufen. 

Gwendal, Conrad und der mittlerweile wieder erwachte Gunther saßen mit Cecile in Gwendals Büro und beratschlagten was zu tun sei. „Ich denke, dass Gwendal in Abwesenheit des Dämonenkönigs und seines Verlobten die Amtsgeschäfte weiterführen sollte.“ Verkündete Gunther. Cecile und Conrad nickten zustimmend. „Vielleicht kommt ja einer irgendwie zurück…irgendwann…“ seufzte Conrad.  
Gwendal legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders und antwortete ungewohnt sanft. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um unseren kleinen Bruder. Du weißt, dass der sich durchsetzen kann. Ihm wird nichts passieren.“  
Überrascht das Lord von Voltaire genau zu wissen schien, dass Conrad sich nicht um den Mao, sondern um ihren kleinen Bruder sorgte, schaute Conrad ihn an. Dieser lächelte. „Ich habe mir die gleichen Gedanken gemacht. Yuri ist auf der Erde zuhause. Für Wolfram ist es ein Kulturschock. Aber er ist stark. Und er hat Yuris Mutter.“ Fügte der schwarzhaarige grinsend hinzu.  
Conrad nickte und sah seine Mutter an. Auch diese schien in Gedanken versunken, blickte ihn jedoch nach einer Weile zuversichtlich an. „Gwendal hat Recht. Wolfram ist stark. Wer weiß, vielleicht findet er am Ende dort sogar jemanden, der ihn endlich so zurück liebt, wie er es momentan für die falsche Person tut.“ Niemand erwiderte etwas, doch alle wussten, dass sie Recht hatte.  
Yuri liebte seinen Verlobten, doch er stand sich selbst im Weg.  
Wie lang würde Wolfram diesen Zustand noch aushalten, bevor sein Herz daran zerbrach?  
Plötzlich tauchte Shinou vor ihnen auf.  
Überrascht schauten die vier den Einzigartigen an. „Ich weiß, wie ihr zu Wolframs Liebe zu eurem König denkt.“  
Gwendal wollte etwas sagen, doch der ehemalige König schüttelte den Kopf. „Wartet Lord von Voltaire. Ich bin noch nicht fertig.“  
Er setzte sich in einen der gemütlichen Sessel, die sich in Gwendals Büro befanden. „Wolfram wird die Liebe, die er Yuri gibt, eines Tages zurückbekommen.“ Cecile wollte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. „Ihr meint, Yuri liebt Wolfram ebenso?“ Shinou nickte. „Ja, aber es wird noch einige Monate dauern, bis dieser es verstehen wird. Und ebenfalls Monate bis er Wolfram endgültig zurück gewinnen kann. Bis dahin bitte ich euch um Geduld. Es ist vorher bestimmt. Vertraut mir.“

Tanmoku Ki blieb auf einmal stehen.  
Er schaute sich verwundert um, schüttelte den Kopf und ging langsam weiter. „Was hast du?“ fragte sein Schattengeist und sah ihn besorgt an.  
Ki schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht… ein überaus mächtiger Dämon muss auf die Erde gekommen sein.“  
Er fuhr sich durch seine silbernen Haare und berührte seinen Ohrring, der seine Kraft bündelte.  
Keika sah ihn irritiert an. „Was ist denn mit dir?“ fragte er nochmals.  
Der Yomeishi knetete sein Ohrläppchen. „Es schmerzt. Meine Macht drängt zur Entfesselung, doch ich weiß nicht weshalb. Hier ist niemand. Ich spüre aber den Dämon. Das Merkwürdige ist, ich spüre nichts Böses. Ich spüre … Liebe.“  
Er ging zögernd weiter. „Komm Keika. Lass uns nach Hause fahren. Den bösen Dämon des Mädchens haben wir vernichtet. Unsere Aufgabe ist getan.“ Er seufzte. „Ich muss mich ausruhen. Morgen ist ein anstrengender Tag.“ Keika nickte.  
Ki musste am folgenden Tag wieder eine Zeremonie zur Reinigung böser Geister abhalten.  
Das war seine Hauptaufgabe als Yomeishi.  
Zur Dämonenjagd wie eben gerade diese, wurden Mitglieder der Tanmoku Familie nur gerufen, wenn alle anderen Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft waren. Also wenn der zu jagende böse Geist zu mächtig für normale Dämonenjäger war.  
Keika setzte sich auf den Beifahrer Sitz und betrachtete Ki, als dieser zum Anwesen zurück fuhr. Sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte Verwirrung wieder. Nachdenklich sah der Schattengeist aus dem Fenster. Was ging in seinem Herren vor?  
War es Verwirrung darüber, dass ein so mächtiger Dämon auf Erden auftauchte, oder Verwirrung darüber, dass er nichts als Liebe in ihm spürte?

Am nächsten Tag fuhren Miko und Wolfram in die Stadt, nachdem sie Yuri in der Schule abgesetzt hatten.  
Wolfram konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen. Er wunderte sich immer noch über die vierrädrigen Metallkästen und über die langen Metallwägen, welche auf glatten Schienen wie Miko ihm erklärte lang zu schweben schienen.  
Miko parkte in einem Parkhaus. Fassungslos schaute Wolfram sich um. „Was findet ihr Menschen nur an diesen Betonklötzern? Sie zerstören doch die Natur.“ Miko seufzte. „Da hast du leider Recht Wolfram. Aber in diesen Städten müssen viele tausend Menschen auf engstem Raum leben. Daher werden Häuser in die Höhe gebaut. Und damit die Menschen ihre Autos in der Nähe haben, bzw. überhaupt einen Platz zum Parken finden, hat man diese Parkhäuser gebaut.“  
Sie fasste den Feuerdämon an der Hand. „Komm lass uns etwas in das Kaufhaus bummeln gehen.“ Wolfram blieb stehen. „Wir … bummeln durch das Kaufhaus?“ Yuris Mutter schaute ihn fröhlich an. „Man sagt das so, wenn man nichts Bestimmtes sucht, sondern einfach nur schauen will, was es so gibt.“ Wolfram lief langsam los. „Warum geht man ohne Ziel einkaufen?“ „Wir gehen nicht einkaufen. Wir schlendern durch das Kaufhaus und gucken, ob es etwas gibt, was uns gefällt. Dann kaufen wir es, oder auch nicht.“ Wolfram verstand allmählich. Einkaufen schien bei den Menschen eine Art Zeitvertreib bei Langeweile zu sein. Hm... komisch waren diese Menschen ja schon irgendwie. Sie betraten das Kaufhaus und Wolfram bemerkte, wie ihn die Leute angafften.  
Irritiert guckte er an sich herunter und schaute Miko fragend an. „Was ist denn an mir? Ich habe doch Yuris Kleidung an. Damit dürfte ich doch gar nicht auffallen…“ Miko sah ihn an. „Wolfram. Wie oft müssen wir es dir noch sagen. Du bist selbst für einen Mazoku bereits außergewöhnlich hübsch. Aber für Menschen hier in Japan, eigentlich in ganz Asien siehst du aus wie ein Engel, der von Gott gesandt wurde. Daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen solang du hier bist.“  
Erschrocken schaute sie den Dämon an. „Es tut mir leid. Also solange…“  
Wolfram senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß was du meinst. Solange wir hier fest sitzen.“ Miko umarmte ihn tröstend. „Du wirst einen Weg zurück finden. Bestimmt. Shouri versucht mit Bob ja bereits andere Wege nach Shin Makoku zu finden.“ Wolfram schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, aber sie finden nichts…“ flüsterte er.  
Miko befürchtete, der hübsche Blonde würde in Tränen ausbrechen, als sie die Eisdiele sah. Schnell schnappte sie sich Wolframs Arm und zog ihn zur Theke. „Was möchtest du für ein Eis?“ fragte sie ihn.  
Verwundert hob Wolfram den Kopf und sah lauter kleine Behälter mit Cremefüllungen darin.“ Er schaute fasziniert auf die bunten Farben und hatte seine Traurigkeit schon wieder vergessen. Erleichtert nahm Miko die Stimmungsänderung wahr und wandte sich an den Eisverkäufer. „Hallo, ich m…“ Doch der kleine Mann hinter der Eis Theke starrte seinerseits Wolfram entgeistert an. Also wartete Miko bis beide fertig waren ihr Ziel weiter anzugaffen und dachte sich ‚so hat Wolfram noch Zeit sich etwas auszusuchen‘.  
Schließlich löste sich der Verkäufer aus seiner Erstarrung und lächelte Miko entschuldigend an. „Oh. Sie wünschen?“ „Ich hätte gern ein Haselnuss und Tiramisu Bällchen im Becher.“ Antwortete sie und schüttelte Wolfram leicht an den Schultern. „Und du?“ erschrockene smaragdgrüne Augen blickten Miko an. „Äh…ich…“ er wandte sich wieder den bunten Farben zu und deutete einfach auf die cremegelbe Farbe und auf die weiße mit den schwarzen Pünktchen drin. „Ah, der Junge möchte Vanille und Stracciatella?!“ es war ein Zwischending zwischen Frage und Feststellung.  
Wolfram nickte einfach und nahm sein Eis in der Waffel entgegen. Miko bezahlte und sie schlenderten weiter durch das Einkaufszentrum. Wolfram kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.  
Überall hingen Kleidungsstücke herum, oder Schuhe standen da. Dann gab es Schmuck in allen Vielfalten…  
"Wenn du dein Eis nicht bald isst, kannst du es trinken.“ Hörte er Mikos sarkastische Stimme und merkte, dass seine Hand bereits feucht war und klebte. Schnell leckte er das restliche Eis auf. Miko musste lachen. Zum Glück sah Wolfram aus wie ein großes Kind, so dass es nicht allzu sehr auffiel, dass er null Ahnung hatte wie man ein Eis isst.  
Nachdem er fertig war, schaute er angewidert seine klebrigen Hände an. „Komm, ich zeig dir, wo die Toiletten sind.“ Miko lief los. „Was soll ich denn auf Toilette? Ich brauche ein Bad.“ Meinte er verzweifelt.  
Miko lachte. „Nein, ein Waschbecken um deine Hände zu waschen reicht völlig aus Lord von Bielefeld.“ Wolfram schluckte.  
Wenn sie ihn so nannte, machte sie ihm unauffällig deutlich, dass er sich wieder in den verwöhnten Prinzen verwandelte.  
Schnell lächelte er sie an. „Hauptsache, meine Hände kleben danach nicht mehr.“ Miko nickte. Na also ging doch. 

Nachdem Wolfram seine Hände von dem klebrigen Zeug befreit hatte, gingen sie weiter.  
Da sah Miko in einem Schaufenster einem Anzug, der es ihr angetan hatte. „Wolfram. Wie wäre es, wenn du diesen Anzug zu Yuris Abschlussfeier anziehen würdest?“  
Wolfram schaute entsetzt. „Wieso soll ich da mitgehen?“ Miko schaute ihn nun verblüfft an. „Weil du Yuris Verlobter bist.“ War ihre einfache und logische Erklärung.  
Der Dämon nickte und schaute sich nun seinerseits den Anzug an. Er hatte ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Uniform in Shin Makoku. Der Anzug an sich war dunkelblau, mit einigen goldenen Applikationen. „Probier ihn doch mal an.“ Bat sie ihn.  
Wolfram war selbst neugierig wie er in einem solchen Menschenanzug aussehen würde und stimmte begeistert zu. Die Angestellte bemerkte ihr Interesse an dem Anzug als sie den Laden betraten und kam zu ihnen. „Dieser Anzug ist heute sogar 50% herunter gesetzt. Wir werfen alle alten Modelle raus, um im Herbst die neue Winterkollektion anbieten zu können.“ Sie lächelte Wolfram an.  
Dieser bekam das gar nicht mit, war er schon in Gedanken bei Yuri, wie er wohl gucken würde, wenn er in diesem Anzug auftrat. Miko gab ihm den Anzug und der Feuerdämon verschwand in der Umkleide, die er noch von der Angestellten gezeigt bekam.  
Nach einer Weile kam er wieder raus.  
Er suchte Miko, da er sie nicht gleich sah. Schließlich fand er sie und rief nach ihr. Sie drehte sich um. Verzaubert klappte ihr Kiefer nach unten. „Du siehst …wow!“ stammelte sie.  
Wolfram stand in seiner typischen Haltung als kommandierender Offizier im Gang und sah sie fragend an. „Nun, wie sieht er aus? Also der Anzug…mit mir drin…“ stotterte er unsicher, da Miko überhaupt nicht reagierte.  
Eigentlich wusste er die Antwort bereits, als er die Reaktionen der umstehenden Kunden sah. Dieser Anzug stand ihm hervorragend. Er betonte seine Figur, die durchaus etwas Weibliches haben könnte, wenn man bedenkt, dass Männer sonst weniger oder eigentlich gar keine Taille hatten.  
Aus einer spontanen Laune heraus griff er sich Yuris Mutter und tanzte mit ihr einen Walzer. Die zuschauenden Damen erholten sich gerade von ihrem Herzinfarkt, den sie beim Anblick des Dämons bekamen, als sie bereits einen neuen Anfall befürchteten. Dieser Junge tanzte unbeschreiblich. Er schien zu schweben.  
Schließlich blieb Wolfram stehen und senkte verlegen den Blick. „Bitte entschuldige Miko…“ „Sag endlich Mama…“ antwortete Miko ergriffen. Zu mehr war sie gerade nicht im Stande. Wenn ihr Sohn doch ebenso charmant wäre und so Tanzen könnten. „Bitte entschuldige Mom.“ Begann Wolfram nochmal. „Mich überkam es eben einfach.“ Miko strahlte ihn an. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mit mir auf der Abschlussfeier von Yuri tanzen würdest.“  
Wolfram nickte begeistert. „Ja! Liebend gern. Yuri wird ja eh nicht mit einem Mann tanzen wollen.“ 

Am Nachmittag holten sie Yuri von der Schule ab. Wolfram stieg aus dem Auto der Shibuyas aus und lief durch den Schuleingang. Durch seine gelegentlichen Besuche bei Yuri kannte er sich etwas in dessen Schule aus.  
Während er so herumlief und Yuri suchte, übersah er ein Mädchen und stieß mit ihr zusammen.  
„Oh entschuldige.“ Sagte er erschrocken.  
„Macht nichts, ich habe doch auch nicht aufgepasst. Mein Name ist Shin Shiyou.“  
Sie lächelte ihm schüchtern zu. „Du bist nicht oft hier was? Jemand wie du wäre mir aufgefallen.“ Sie betrachtete den Dämon.  
Dieser wurde rot. „Nein, ich hole meinen Ver…meinen Freund ab. Er heißt Yuri…“  
„Hey Wolfram.“ Riss Yuris Stimme die Beiden aus ihrer Unterhaltung. Wolframs Blick veränderte sich. Erstaunt schaute Shin ihren Gesprächspartner an. Seine Augen sprühten vor Leidenschaft als er Yuri begrüßte. „Hallo Yuri. Ich habe deine Mutter gebeten, dass wir dich nach dem Einkaufen von der Schule abholen.“ Er zeigte auf Shin. „Kennst du Shin Shiyou? Wir sind aus Versehen zusammen geprallt.“ Beide lächelten verlegen.  
Yuri kratzte sich am Kopf. Was wollte Wolfram mit ihr? Sie war zwar hübsch, aber absolut nicht seine Klasse.  
Was dachte er sich eigentlich gerade. „Ja klar. Hallo Shin. Gehst du heute zu Ki oder willst du ins Internat?“ Wolfram guckte die beiden verwirrt an. „Wie…Internat? Hast du kein Zuhause?“ fragte Wolfram.  
Shin schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte. „Es ist etwas schwierig. Mein Verlobter macht sich nicht sehr viel aus mir…daher wohne ich im Internat. Manchmal gibt er mir zu verstehen, dass ich ihn besuchen kommen darf. Aber das kommt selten vor.“ Wolfram spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen. „Ihr seid verlobt und wohnt nicht zusammen? Was ist das für ein Verlobter“  
Yuri warf dem Dämon einen überraschten Blick zu. So kannte er Wolfram gar nicht. „Ja. Ich liebe ihn, aber er scheint das nicht so zu empfinden wie ich.“ Flüsterte sie.  
Betroffen senkte Wolfram den Blick. „Das kenne ich nur zu gut.“ Murmelte er.  
Doch beide hatten es gehört.  
Yuri ließ die seinen Verlobten und Shin einfach stehen und lief zum Auto seiner Mutter.  
Shin guckte ihn perplex an. „Sag nur, du bist Yuris Verlobter?“ sie erinnerte sich an den Versprecher des Blonden, als er ihr sagte, weshalb er hier war.  
Wolfram wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, als Shin eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Ich werde es niemandem sagen.“ Er guckte sie verwundert an. „Du bist gar nicht angewidert, weil wir beides Männer sind?“ Sie schaute ihn ernst an. „Ist das Yuris Ansicht? Wie kommt es, dass er dann mit dir verlobt ist?“  
Wolfram seufzte. „Ich weiß es auch nicht. Erst war es ein Unfall. Unbedachte Reaktionen in nicht gekannten Traditionen. Aber ich habe mich irgendwann in ihn verliebt glaube ich…aber er…“ Er stockte.  
Shin fuhr ihm ohne groß nachzudenken durch seine blonden Locken.  
Irritiert von der Berührung bewegte sich der Dämon nicht, sondern blieb stocksteif stehen. „Uns ist wohl nicht vergönnt, was wir geben zurück zu bekommen.“ Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und ging davon.  
Wolfram musste an ihre Worte denken und an die zärtliche Berührung. Wie wünschte er sich, Yuri würde ihn einmal so berühren. Aber sie hatte Recht. Das war ihm wohl nicht vergönnt.

So vergingen die Wochen auf der Erde.  
Die Abschlussfeier rückte näher.  
Yuri und Wolfram hatten durchaus schöne Momente miteinander, doch belief sich das Ganze im freundschaftlichen Rahmen.  
Wolfram wusste nicht, wie lange er das so noch aushielt.  
Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er sich leise in den Schlaf geweint hatte.  
Er hatte aufgehört zu fragen, wann Yuri sich endlich zu ihm bekannte.  
Er hatte aufgehört zu hoffen...

„Weißt du was Wolfram? Morgen findet eine Zeremonie von dem mächtigsten Yomeishi unseres Landes statt. Und dieses Mal haben wir Zeit dorthin zu fahren. Der Berg Uras ist nicht so weit, aber wir können trotzdem heute mittag hinfahren, dort übernachten und morgen zurückkommen. Es ist Wochenende und auch du Yuri benötigst mal Abstand von Schule und Lernen. Auf dem Berg wohnt die Familie Tanmoku und ihr Sohn Ki ist der mächtigste Yomeishi aller Zeiten. Er führt immer wieder groß angelegte Exorzismus-Zeremonien durch, um die Erde von bösen Geistern zu besiegen und zu reinigen. Dabei gibt er die Wünsche der Lebenden an Gott weiter. Das würde ich dir gern zeigen Wolfram.“  
Erzählte Miko. „Vielleicht erhört er deinen Wunsch.“ Fügte sie leise hinzu.  
Shouri verdrehte die Augen. Versuchte Mutter die beiden immer noch zu verkuppeln… Yuri würde diesen Dämon nie heiraten.  
Shouma küsste seine Frau und strich ihre langen Haare über ihre Schultern nach hinten. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Shouri fährst du auch mit?“ Der ältere der Shibuyas Brüder schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich muss mit Bob morgen früh zu einem Kunden.“ Shouma wandte sich wieder seiner Frau zu. „Na, dann fahren wir eben zu viert.“  
Er nahm sein Handy in die Hand. „Ich bestell dann mal zwei Doppelzimmer. Ihr zwei schlaft doch sicher in einem Zimmer oder?“ Yuri und Wolfram schauten sich verlegen an. „Ja…schon.“ Nickte Yuri. 

Und so führen sie nach dem Frühstück los. Nach einigen Stunden Fahrt kamen sie in einem schönen kleinen Städtchen an, welches historisch sehr bedeutungsvoll war.  
Sie fuhren durch die Straßen mit den restaurierten Villen und den Jugendstil Häusern, bis sie fast am Ende der Stadt angekommen waren. Hier hielt Yuris Vater an und parkte.  
Wolfram hüpfte aus dem Auto und schaute sich begeistert um. „Die Häuser…sie ähneln denen in Shin Makoku.“ Stellte er fasziniert fest.  
Yuri grinste. „Ja, es ist, als wären wir Zuhause.“ Betroffen sah er seinen Verlobten an, dessen Blick wehmütig wurde. „Es tut mir leid…“ flüsterte Yuri und nahm Wolframs Hand in seine.  
Der Dämon wollte gerade die Berührung genießen, als Yuri ihn auch schon wieder los ließ und verlegen durch seine Haare fuhr. „Dann lass uns mal unser Hotel suchen Mama.“ Enttäuscht schaute Wolfram ihm nach.  
Er musste ihn loslassen. Er schaffte es einfach nicht mehr.  
Miko bemerkte Wolframs Traurigkeit und legte ihre Arm um Wolframs Schulter. „Na, komm. Wir beziehen unsere Zimmer und dann gehen wir auf den Berg. Heute ist dort alles offen und man kann einige Räumlichkeiten der Tanmoku Familie besichtigen. Sie müssen unvorstellbar reich sein. Die Zeremonie beginnt um vier Uhr in dem Familieneigenen Amphitheater. Anschließend finden die Besichtigungsmöglichkeiten statt.“  
Schweigend liefen die vier zu ihrem Hotel.  
Shouma hatte seinen Arm um Mikos Taille gelegt und wirkte glücklich. „Ach Schatz. Es ist wunderschön hier. Da hattest du wirklich eine gute Idee.“ Diese lachte und schaute sich fröhlich um.  
Wolfram reagierte mit einem zögernden Nicken und Yuri war schon vorgelaufen, wusste er doch aus dem Internet, wie das Hotel aussah. Nachdem sie ihre Zimmerkarten erhalten hatten, standen sie in der Eingangslobby ihres Hotels.  
Miko sah ihren Sohn an. „Ihr zwei nehmt diese Karte und habt das Zimmer mit Blick auf die Felder und Wiesen. Wir nehmen das Zimmer mit Blick auf die schöne Stadt. Nicht wahr Schatz?“ Shouma nickte und küsste seine Frau. „So machen wir es. In einer halben Stunde treffen wir uns wieder hier.“  
Wolfram und Yuri kamen am Ende des Flures an und öffneten die Tür.  
Staunend schauten sich die Jungs um. „Es ist wirklich wunderschön hier. Es ist als hätte man ein Zimmer im Schloss.“ Wisperte Yuri und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Schau Wolfram. Der Ausblick ist traumhaft.“  
Er sah sich um und sah Wolfram auf dem Bett am Fenster sitzen.  
Besorgt schaute er seinen Verlobten an. „Was hast du Wolfram?“  
Plötzlich rannen dem stolzen Feuerdämon ein paar Tränen über seine blassen Wangen. „Manchen ist es einfach nicht vergönnt, das zurück zu erhalten was sie geben…“ flüsterte er.  
Yuri schaute ihn erschrocken an.  
Das waren die Worte des Mädchens, die Wolfram vor seiner Schule angerempelt hatte.  
Shin… Yuri wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.  
Ihm schmerzte das Herz als er den blonden Dämon so verzweifelt dort sitzen sah.  
Am liebsten hätte er ihn umarmt, aber das ging ja nicht, waren sie doch beides Männer.  
Also blieb er nur vor Wolfram stehen und sah ihn bestürzt an.  
‚Warum kann er mich nicht einfach in den Arm nehmen…‘ wünschte sich Wolfram traurig. Was musste er nur tun, um Yuri seine Liebe zu beweisen.  
Er sah den Dämonenkönig an und sah etwas in dessen Blick was er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es war…Zuneigung…Gefühle für ihn…war es wirklich so, oder bildete er sich das ein, weil er sich irgendein ein Zeichen von Yuri ersehnte.  
So blieben sie eine Weile und ließen die Zeit verrinnen. Schließlich stand Lord von Bielefeld auf und sah auf die Uhr. „Wir müssen los.“ Er atmete tief ein und ging an Yuri vorbei zur Tür. 

„Wo ist Ki?“ fragte Keika. „Er wird für die Zeremonie vorbereitet.“ Antwortete das Dienstmädchen. „Sein Bad hat er gerade beendet und angekleidet ist er ebenfalls. Also müssten ihm gerade die Haare gemacht werden.“  
Keika musste grinsen, wenn er die Worte hörte, Ki würden die Haare gemacht.  
Wie einer Braut vor der Hochzeit. Als wenn Ki so lange Haare hätte, dass man da viel dran machen könnte. Das nennt man einfach durchkämmen.  
In seinen Gedanken versunken schlenderte er zum Gemach des Yomeishi und klopfte. „Komm rein Keika.“  
Er öffnete die Tür. „Woher weißt du immer, dass ich es bin?“ fragte er irritiert.  
Tanmoku Ki schaute ihn spöttisch an. „Du bist mein Schattengeist. Ich spüre immer wo du bist.“ Sagte er. „Es sei denn du bist von irgendwelchen Idioten hypnotisiert und kappst unsere Verbindung.“ Spielte er auf vergangene Vorfälle an, in denen Yo Keika von Sekijin Shinryuu hypnotisiert wurde und versuchte Ki zu verletzen.  
Verlegen schaute der Schattengeist auf seine Stiefelspitzen. „Ist Shin da?“ wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Er nickte. Kis Verlobte war immer bei solch großen Zeremonien dabei, war sie doch die einzige, die ihm mit ihrer Kraft zur heilen konnte, sollte ihm etwas passieren. Keika seufzte. Bei jeder Zeremonie konnte sein Herr sterben, genauer gesagt zu Gott zurück gerufen werden. Diese Zeremonien waren immer ein Opfer seiner Lebenszeit an Gott. Und trotzdem führte der Yomeishi jede seiner Riten mit einer Leidenschaft durch, die dem Schattengeist den Atem raubte. Tanmoku Ki würde sein Leben jederzeit in seinen Zeremonien opfern. Das wusste Keika. Und das machte ihm Angst. Es war manchmal als wenn das mächtige Oberhaupt der Tanmoku Familie sich mehr an den Tod klammerte als an sein Leben.  
„Bring sie her.“ Befahl sein Herr plötzlich und schaute Keika streng an.  
„Hatte er seine Gedanken lesen können?“ Tanmoku ließ sich weiter seine Haare frisieren.  
Doch bevor Keika die Tür schloss vernahm er die leise Stimme des Yomeishi. „Ich kann immer in deinen Gedanken lesen Keika. Du machst es mir sehr leicht.“ 

Als er im Amphitheater der Familie ankam, befanden sich bereits viele Menschen darin.  
Auf der Seite, auf der Keika jetzt stand hatten nur die geladenen Gäste zutritt.  
Der Schattengeist suchte Shin. Diese stand außerhalb des abgesperrten Bereichs für VIP und unterhielt sich mit einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Er eilte auf Kis Verlobte zu und rief sie.  
Mehrere Köpfe ruckten herum und er wurde sich bewusst, dass er vergessen hatte die menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. Er manifestierte sich hinter einer Wand und kam um die Ecke gelaufen, damit es für die Gäste so aussah, als hätte er einfach gerufen und wäre aus dem Hintergrund gekommen. „Shin, du sollst zu Tanmoku Ki kommen.“ Sagte er zu ihr.  
Diese drehte sich zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen rum. „Oh, ich soll zu meinem Verlobten. Bitte entschuldigt mich Yuri, Wolfram.“ Sie verbeugte sich leicht.  
„Warum lasst ihr euch so von eurem Verlobten herum kommandieren?“ fragte Wolfram irritiert.  
Shin schaute ihn traurig an. „Der Stolz verschwindet, sobald Sie wirklich anfangen, jemanden zu lieben. Ihr müsstet es doch wissen…“  
Der Dämon verstand was sie ihm mitteilen wollte und wusste, dass sie in ihrem Herzen genauso unerwidert liebte wie er.  
Shin lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und wendete sich wieder dem Schattengeist zu. „Keika, nimmst du bitte die Familie Shibuya mit auf die VIP Plätze. Ich möchte, dass sie neben mir sitzen.“ Keika wollte protestieren, als er in zwei smaragdgrüne Augen blickte, die ihn neugierig anschauten. „Ein Schattengeist, der sich in sichtbare menschliche Gestalt manifestieren kann.“  
Sprachlos starrte Keika den blonden Engel vor ihm an. „Mach den Mund wieder zu. Ich bin kein Engel.“ Schnappte der Blonde vor ihm und Keika wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass dieses Wesen vor ihm scheinbar auch Gedanken lesen konnte. „Wenn ihr kein Engel seid, was seid ihr dann?“ Wolfram wollte gerade antworten, als Yuri ihnen ins Wort fiel.  
„Er ist Wolfram Bielefeld. Ein Freund von mir.“ Wieder wollte Wolfram auffahren, als Miko dazwischen ging.  
„Oh das ist lieb, dass Sie uns zu unseren Plätzen führen ...Keika?“ sie schaute Keika fragend an.  
Dieser nickte. „Ja. Mein Name ist Yo Keika, ich bin der Schattengeist des Yomeishi.“  
„Mit scheinbar ziemlich starken Kräften...“ Ertönte nun das erste Mal Shoumas Stimme.  
Keika nickte verwirrt. Woher wussten diese Menschen über solche Dinge Bescheid? Und warum brachte sie Shin mit, sie schienen sich ja augenscheinlich zu kennen. „Ja. Tanmoku Ki ist mit mir die Seelenbindung eingegangen.“ antwortete Keika auf Shoumas Aussage. Er zeigte die Ringe an seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger.  
Wolfram zog hörbar die Luft ein. „Die Seelenringe.“ Er sah den Schattengeist mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. „Es gibt sie also wirklich.“ Keika drehte sich um und ging voran. „Mir nach. Ich gebe Ihnen die Plätze direkt neben Shin.“ 

Tanmoku Ki war fertig hergerichtet für die Zeremonie und sah seiner Verlobten nach, die zu ihrem Platz ging.  
Sie setzte sich und sprach angeregt mit einer Familie, welche zwei Kinder hatte.  
Ein schwarzhaariger und ein blonder Junge.  
Er hielt den Atem an.  
Da war wieder die überaus starke Präsenz des Dämons. War etwa einer dieser Familienmitglieder der Dämon?  
Er schaute genauer hin.  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte schwarze Augen. Oh ein Doppelschwarzer…er schien noch sehr jung zu sein, vielleicht so 18 Jahre alt.  
Aber blonde Junge schien das Aussehen eines Jungen aber die Macht eines Erwachsenen zu haben. Er strahlte eine selbstverständliche Autorität aus, eine faszinierende Anziehungskraft, die er bis hier zu seinem Standpunkt spüren konnte. Er musste ein Mazoku sein. Auch wenn er seine Macht auf Erden nicht nutzen konnte, spürte Tanmoku Ki dessen Präsenz im Körper des Blonden. Da hatte er doch seinen Dämon gefunden.  
Nachher würde er der Familie einen Besuch abstatten. Zum Glück war seine Verlobte ein Verbindungsglied zu ihnen.  
Na, das könnte nachher noch sehr interessant werden dachte Ki und konzentrierte sich auf seine bevorstehende Zeremonie. 

Wütend fuhr Wolfram seinen Verlobten von der Seite an, als Keika weg war. „Weshalb hast du nicht zugegeben, dass ich dein Verlobter bin? Was soll das immer mit dem Freund?“ Yuri wagte nicht den Blick des blonden Feuerdämons zu erwidern. „Naja, du weißt doch. Hier ist das nicht so einfach wie im Dämonenreich.“ Genervt rollte Wolfram mit den Augen. „Weißt du Yuri, wenn du es einfach nicht auf die Kette kriegst, dann lös die Verlobung endlich auf. Dann ist mein Herz zwar gebrochen, aber ich weiß endlich woran ich bin.“ Geschockt wollte Yuri reagieren, als ein tiefer Gong ertönte. 

Es ging los. Alle begaben sich auf ihre Plätze.  
Ein hochgewachsener junger Mann schritt den Weg in die Mitte des Amphitheaters entlang.  
Er war völlig allein, nur mit einem Zeremonien Stab gewappnet.  
Gebannt schaute Wolfram zu. Irgendetwas an dieser Person fesselte ihn.  
In der Mitte des Theaters angekommen hob er langsam den Krummstab in die Höhe.  
Wolfram keuchte auf. „Das ist ein wahrhaftiger Heqa wenn ich mich nicht irre.“ Flüsterte er.  
Shin Shiyou nickte. „Tanmoku Ki ist der Einzige Yomeishi, der diesen Heqa nutzen kann. Für alle anderen war der Stab zu mächtig. Er hat sie früher oder später getötet. Doch Ki‘s spirituelle Kraft ist viel größer als wir es uns vorstellen können.“  
Dem Stab entflossen Magiewellen in allen Farben.  
Sie schienen die Zuschauer zu ummanteln.  
Sie schienen in die gesamte Welt hinaus zu strömen.  
Und dann hörte Wolfram den Gesang. Er war so überirdisch, dass er erst nicht glaubte, dass dies tatsächlich eine menschliche Stimme sein könnte. Völlig paralysiert starrte der Dämon zu dem Yomeishi und versuchte herauszufinden, was dieser da sang. Doch es war keine wirkliche Melodie. Es waren Töne, die auf einmal auftauchten und wieder abflauten.  
Sie erreichten sein Herz, sie erreichten seine Sinne, sie erreichten seine Seele.  
So saßen sie die gesamte Dauer der Zeremonie und spürten wie ihre Seelen gereinigt wurden.  
Und dann hörten sie die Stimme in ihren Köpfen. „Bringt eure Wünsche zu Gott. Ich werde sie ihm überbringen bin ich doch der direkte Verbindung zwischen Gott und den irdischen Geschöpfen, die an ihn glauben.“  
Wolfram merkte nicht, dass ihm eine Träne über die Wange lief.  
Shin jedoch schon. Sie lächelte.  
So ging es jedem der ihren Verlobten zum ersten Mal bei einer Reinigung erlebte. Ihr ging es sogar immer noch so. Obwohl sie ihn bereits so oft zugehört hatte.  
Wolfram konnte nicht klar denken, seinen Wunsch aber, den hatte er im Herzen.

Nach der Zeremonie führte Shin Shiyou das Ehepaar Shibuya, Yuri und Wolfram in die Gärten der Tanmoku Familie.  
Fasziniert betrachtete Wolfram die vielfältige Blumenpracht.  
„Das sind ja wunderschöne Blumen. So welche habe ich noch nie gesehen.“  
Shin kniete sich neben ihn. „Ja, das sind Ki’s Lieblingsblumen. Sie heißen…“  
„Ich spüre deine Macht, Dämon.“ Hörten sie auf einmal eine sanfte aber bestimmte Stimme.  
Shin und Wolfram sprangen erschrocken auf und drehten sich um. „Oh mein Geliebter, du bist schon hier?“  
Shin wollte auf Ki zugehen, doch dieser hob seine Hand und sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Wie kann es sein, dass ein solch mächtiger Dämon nichts als Liebe ausströmt?“  
Der Yomeishi ging auf Wolfram zu, welcher völlig erstarrt war.  
Tanmoku Ki konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden.  
Dies war das schönste Wesen, was er je gesehen hatte. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten mit der Macht der erkannten Leidenschaft. Seine goldblonden Locken umrahmten weich sein perfektes Gesicht.  
Er war zweifelsohne einer der Mazoku, die im Dämonenreich lebten und herrschten.  
Dieser Stolz.  
Er war sicher ein Prinz…oder gar ein König? 

Wolfram blickte in zwei silbergraue Augen, die ihm das Gefühl gaben die Sterne im Universum funkeln zu sehen.  
Der junge Mann kam langsam auf ihn zu.  
Seine silbernen Haare fielen ihm in die Augen.  
Seine Stimme war ebenso verzaubernd wie sein vorheriger Gesang.  
Wolfram dachte sein Herz würde gleich zerspringen so sehr schlug es.  
Woher wusste der Yomeishi, dass er ein Dämon war?  
Was meinte er mit der Frage, wie ein Dämon Liebe ausstrahlen konnte?  
Sollten Dämonen etwa nicht lieben können?  
Er wollte etwas sagen, doch seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht.  
Yuri der neben seinen Verlobten getreten war konnte die knisternde Spannung zwischen Wolfram und dem Exorzisten förmlich greifen. Beide waren gefangen ineinander und konnten ihre Blicke nicht abwenden.  
Yo Keika war es, der in die Szenerie hinein platzte. „Du bist gar kein Engel. Du bist ein Dämon?“ rief er überrascht aus.  
Tanmoku Ki schaute seinen Schattengeist liebevoll an. „Du denkst auch, nur weil dieser Junge dort so wunderschön ist, wäre er ein Engel. Nein, Mazoku sind die mächtigsten Dämonen und mit einer überirdischen Schönheit gesegnet. Das nutzen sie allerdings auch oft für ihre Zwecke und verführen Menschen auf die böse Seite.“  
Wolfram hatte seine Sprache wieder gefunden. „Wir sind nicht alle böse, nur weil wir Dämonen sind.“ Er ballte seine Hände zur Faust. Tanmoku Ki wich leicht zurück und lächelte den hübschen Mazoku vor ihm an. „Na, ich glaube, ich sollte froh sein, dass hier euer Maryoku nicht funktioniert. Sonst wäre ich bereits…ein Häuflein Asche?“ fragte er wissend.  
Wolfram zuckte zusammen. „Woher wisst ihr, dass ich ein Feuerdämon bin?“  
Der silberhaarige schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Ihr habt eine Leidenschaft in euch, die ich bisher nur von Feuerdämonen kenne. Sie können das Feuer ihrer Leidenschaft nicht bremsen. Aber es hilft ihnen in ihren Kämpfen gegen Feinde.“  
Er stellte sich dicht vor den Blonden.  
Ihre Lippen waren so nah beieinander, dass sie sich fast berührten. „Ihr erlebt das Feuer der Liebe, aber es wird nicht erwidert.“  
Er schaute Wolfram direkt ins Herz. „Ist es nicht so?“  
Wolframs Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Nein, er wollte nicht weinen.  
Zärtlich legte Tanmoku Ki seine Hand an Wolframs Wange, dieser schmiegte sich unbewusst gegen Ki’s Hand. Er konnte nichts sagen, wusste er doch, dass der Yomeishi seinen Wunsch gehört hatte. Er konnte es in dessen Augen lesen.  
Was musste es für diesen jungen Priester für eine Bürde sein, alle Wünsche gläubigen hören zu müssen.  
Tanmoku Ki flüsterte leise in Wolframs Ohr. „Euer Wunsch hat für mich oberste Priorität.“  
Er ließ einen verwirrten Dämon los und lächelte die umstehenden Gäste an.  
„Wenn sie möchten, zeige ich Ihnen gern einige unserer Privat Gemächer.“ Er drehte sich zu seiner Verlobten. „Bitte sorge dafür, dass wir nachher frische Getränke bekommen.“  
Diese nickte und warf Wolfram einen verletzten Blick zu bevor sie die Gruppe verließ. Hatte sie etwa mitbekommen was ihr Verlobter dem Dämon ins Ohr geflüstert hatte?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Das war unmöglich.  
Er hatte viel zu leise gesprochen.  
Shin hatte wohl gemerkt, dass Ki sich sonderbar benommen hatte, als er Wolfram gegenüber stand.  
Sollte sich ihr Verlobter etwa in den blonden Dämon verliebt haben?  
Als sie daran dachte, zog sich ihre Brust zusammen und Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen.  
Diesen Blick, mit dem Tanmoku den Blonden betrachtete, hatte er ihr in all den Jahren ihrer arrangierten Beziehung nicht geschenkt. 

Yuri konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was er da gerade beobachten musste.  
Sein Verlobter wurde ganz offen von diesem Yomeishi angebaggert?  
Was sollte das denn?  
Er wusste doch, dass Wolfram sein Verlobter war.  
Moment…er hatte nur gesagt, dass Wolfram ein Freund von ihm sei.  
Er hatte ihn nie als seinen Verlobten vorgestellt.  
Wütend ballte er die Hände zur Faust.  
Eine sanfte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Komm Yuri. Keika und Ki sind bereits losgelaufen. Wir wollen sie doch auf diesem riesigen Anwesen nicht verlieren, oder?“  
Miko schaute ihren Mann besorgt an und deutete auf Yuri.  
„Er scheint gerade zu merken, welche Gefühle er für Wolfram hegt.“  
Shouma nickte. „Allerdings scheint es auch so, als käme diese Einsicht jetzt zu spät.“ „Allerdings scheint es auch so, als käme diese Einsicht jetzt zu spät.“


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2  
Als sie nach der Zeremonie wieder in ihre Zimmer zurück kehrten war Wolframs Herz leicht geworden. Er lächelte vor sich hin, was auch Yuri nicht verborgen blieb. „Was ist mit dir?“ fragte er misstrauisch. „Ich fühle mich gereinigt. Diese Zeremonie war wirklich wundervoll. Ich bin froh, dass deine Mutter die Idee hatte hierher zu fahren.“ Er schaute seinen Verlobten an. „Los zieh dich um, es ist spät. Morgen früh geht es nach dem Frühstück nochmal in das Städtchen. Wir wollen noch einen Stadtbummel machen, bevor wir heimfahren. Zum Mittag sind wir ja nochmal bei der Tanmoku Familie eingeladen.“ Yuri gefiel genau der Gedanke überhaupt nicht. Er hatte sehr wohl die Blicke bemerkt, die der Yomeishi seinem Verlobten zuwarf. Dabei waren doch beide in einer Beziehung. Ok. Nur Shin wusste, dass Yuri und Wolfram verlobt waren und die hat sicher dicht gehalten. Also dachte Ki wahrscheinlich, Wolfram wäre Single. Und selbst wenn, Ki selbst ist doch verlobt. Was schaut er sich da nach anderen Kerlen um. Verdattert bemerkte Yuri gerade, worüber er eigentlich gerade nachdachte. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Nicht er…Vorsichtig sah er seinen Verlobten an. Warum war er kein Mädchen. Er war so anziehend, so sexy, so…Wieder schüttelte Yuri den Kopf und musste sich etwas eingestehen: Er war eifersüchtig. Aber wieso denn? Wolfram war doch nur ein guter Freund. War er doch oder?   
Der Vollblut Mazoku hatte sich bereits sein rosa Nachthemd angezogen und lag im Bett. Kein Gute Nacht, kein rutsch mal rüber. Er hatte sich einfach hingelegt und war eingeschlafen. Yuri schaute auf die Uhr. Gut es war spät, bereits nach zwölf Uhr Nachts. Aber trotzdem wollte er nicht glauben, dass sein Verlobter sich einfach hinlegte und einschlief. Ihm fehlte die Diskussion, dass er in seinem Bett schlafen wolle. Ihm fehlte das ankuscheln des warmen Dämonenkörpers bevor sie zusammen einschliefen. Er zog seinen Pyjama an und legte sich ebenfalls ins Bett. Er drehte sich so, dass er Wolfram betrachten konnte. Der Feuerdämon war einfach perfekt und wunderschön. Das wusste er schon lange. Aber wie er ihn so betrachtete, spürte er etwas anderes im Herzen. Es schlug schneller, es machte ihn atemlos. War das etwa Zuneigung? War es mehr als Freundschaft? War es das was Wolfram Liebe nannte?  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Yuri auf und fühlte neben sich …nichts. Erschrocken setzte er sich im Bett auf. „Wolfram?“ rief er laut. Dieser kam aus dem Bad und guckte ihn überrascht an. „Was schreist du denn so? Du weckst ja die Nachbarn.“ Er ging wieder ins Bad. Yuri musste erst realisieren was er da gerade erlebte. Der sonst so schläfrige Feuerdämon war vor! ihm wach und bereits im Bad fast fertig, während er noch im Bett lag?! „Warum bist du schon wach? Konntest du nicht schlafen?“ fragte Yuri. Wolfram kam strahlend aus dem Bad. „Nein, wieso? Ich hab hervorragend geschlafen.“ Yuri betrachtete seinen Verlobten wieder einmal mit einem anderen Blick als sonst. Der durchtrainierte Soldat stand nur mit einem Handtuch um die Lenden in der Badezimmer Tür und grinste ihn an. Seine schlanke Figur war wohlgeformt, so dass er eigentlich auch als Frau durchgehen könnte. Naja ohne Brüste eben. Aber er hatte sogar eine Taille. Die elfenbeinfarbene Haut war makellos und glatt. Seine blonden Haare waren noch nass und fielen ihm etwas länger als sonst auf die Schultern. Schließlich hingen sich seine Locken aus was ihn unglaublich sexy machte. Wolfram rubbelte sich die Haare ab. „Wenn du fertig bist mit der Leibesvisitation, kannst du auch gerne das Bad nutzen um dich fertig zu machen. Ich zieh mich an und geh schon mal runter zum Frühstück. Mein Magen knurrt.“ Yuri merkte wie seine Wangen rot wurden und er stammelte etwas unbeholfen rum. „Wartest du nicht auf mich?“ Wolfram schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe Miko gesagt, dass ich gleich runter komme. Sie hat eben gefragt, wie weit wir sind.“ Überrascht schaut Yuri ihn an. Der Feuerdämon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da hast du noch geschlafen.“ Er war fertig angezogen und ging zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns unten beim Frühstück. Beeil dich einfach.“ Er strahlte ihn an und ging. Zurück blieb ein verdatterter Dämonenkönig, der immer noch nicht fassen konnte, was gerade ablief. Warum wartete Wolfram nicht auf ihn, so wie sonst auch? Er wollte nicht, dass sein Verlobter sich von ihm löste. Er brauchte ihn doch. Was passierte gerade? Schnell machte Yuri sich fertig und hechtete aus dem Zimmer.   
Nach dem Frühstück schlenderten die Shibuyas und Wolfram durch das Städtchen. Sie schauten sich die verschiedenen Läden an, als Wolfram eine Kirche entdeckte. „Oh ja, lass uns reingehen.“ Yuri war irritiert. Was wollte ein Dämon in der Kirche? Ehe er sich versah, war sein Verlobter bereits durch die schwere Eichentür geschlüpft. Er lief zum Altar und drehte sich plötzlich auf halber Strecke um. „Oh mein Gott. Miko, du kannst doch auch Orgel spielen hast du mal gesagt.“ Yuris Mutter nickte. „Ja, ich hatte einige Jahre Klavier und auch Orgel Unterricht.“ Wolfram entdeckte einen Bediensteten der Kirche. „Entschuldigen sie. Ist es möglich, dass wir einmal die Orgel ausprobieren dürften? Meine Mutter ist Organistin und ich singe gern. Ihre Orgel ist ja eine Perle. Eine echte Jehmlich Orgel aus seinen jungen Schaffensjahren.“ Der Kirchenbedienstete stand sprachlos vor dem blonden Dämon und nickte nur. Wie lang war es her, dass ihn ein Engel ansprach und noch dazu wusste, welche Orgel sich in dieser Kirche befand. Yuri schaute ebenso verdattert wie der Angestellte. Wolfram und Miko grinsten sich nur an, als der Bedienstete mit einem Schlüssel aus der Sakristei zurückkam. „Ich gehe mit Ihnen auf die Empore und zeige Ihnen wie die Orgel angeht.“ Wolfram nickte, Miko war richtig aufgeregt. Endlich würde sie mal auf einer historisch wertvollen Orgel spielen dürfen. Sie drehte sich zu ihren beiden Männern um. „Ihr bleibt am besten hier unten und hört zu.“ Shouma und Yuri guckten sich verdutzt an und setzten sich in eine Kirchenbank. Sie hörten noch einige Minuten Murmeln auf der Empore, bevor einige vorsichtige Klänge der Orgel entrannen. Dann war kurz Pause und die Orgel erklang in ihrer ganzen Pracht. Miko probierte die Prinzipal Pfeifen aus, die Flöten, Gedackte, sogar die Zungen als Solo Register. Wolfram war begeistert von der Orgel. Yuri schaute entgeistert nach oben, wusste er überhaupt nicht, dass seine Mutter so gut Orgel spielte. Wolfram ging zu Miko und fragte sie, ob sie einige westliche Bachchoräle, oder Choräle aus einem Gesangbuch spielen konnte. Dies war eine katholische Kirche, also musste es auch Gesangbücher der katholischen Kirche geben. Er suchte und fand sowohl ein katholisches als auch ein evangelisches Gesangbuch. Scheinbar wurde die Kirche sowohl für den evangelischen Gottesdienst, als auch für die katholische Messe genutzt. Das gab es in westlichen Kirchen öfter, wenn die Glaubensgruppen in solch niedriger zahl vorhanden waren, dass sich der Bau zweier Kirchen nicht lohnte. In seinem langen Dämonenleben war er immer wieder mit traditioneller Kirchenmusik in Berührung gekommen. Schließlich einigten sie sich auf drei Choräle, die sie musizieren wollten. 1. „O Haupt voll Blut und Wunden“ ein wunderschöner Passionschoral, den Bach auch in seiner Matthäus Passion mehrfach eingesetzt hatte. Als zweites wollten sie „Such wer da will ein ander Ziel“ vortragen und als letztes den Choral „Wer nur den lieben Gott lässt walten“. Der Text war Wolfram ins Auge gefallen, als er die angesteckten Lieder des letzten Gottesdienstes aufschlug und durchlas, unter anderem die Nummer 369. Auch die Melodie schien sehr schön zu sein.   
Sie begannen mit dem Passionschoral „O Haupt voll Blut und Wunden“. Dieser Choral war sehr traurig und sprach von der Fassungslosigkeit über die Kreuzigung Jesu. Miko fing an eine kleine Intonation zu spielen und dann begann Wolfram zu singen. Dass Engel singen konnten wusste Yuri, aber dass auch Dämonen eine engelsgleiche Stimme besaßen war ihm bis zum jetzigen Moment neu gewesen. Wolfram sang mit einem sanften warmen Tenor, der durch die gesamte Kirche klang. Sie trug in den hintersten Winkel und ließ die Kirchenbesucher andächtig aufschauen, wer auf der Empore so schön sang.   
Anschließend folgte der Choral unter der Nummer 346. Den kannte Miko nicht, aber unter der Orgelbank lagen ja immer die Choralbücher. So auch hier. Sie schlug den Choral auf und probierte ihn erst etwas aus, ohne dass der Feuerdämon dazu sang. Sie merkte wie schön der Choral war und gab Wolfram ein Zeichen, dass er nach dem erneuten Vorspiel von ihr einsetzen könnte mit singen. Plötzlich bemerkte sie eine Stimmführung in den Noten. Sie rief Wolfram zu, er solle in der zweiten Strophe oder zwischendurch einfach mal die Tenorstimme aus dem Choralbuch singen. Das wäre wie eine Oberstimme. Wolfram reagierte schnell und sang die erste Strophe normal und dann die gleiche Strophe in der Tenorstimme des ausgesetzten Satzes im Choralbuch. Ihm gefiel nur der Text der ersten Strophe. „Such wer da will ein ander Ziel, die Seligkeit zu finden, mein Herz allein bedacht soll sein, auf Christus sich zu gründen. Sein Wort sind wahr, sein Werk sind klar, sein heilger Mund hat Kraft und Grund, all Feind zu überwinden.“   
Warum Tanmoku Ki ausgerechnet in dem Moment an der Kirche vorbei lief und den warmen Tenor hörte war dem Yomeishi schleierhaft. Doch als er die Kirche betrat und sah, wer da auf der Empore sang, war er sicher, dass Gott ihn zu jenem Zeitpunkt an diesen Ort geschickt hatte. Er stellte sich hinter eine Säule, um nicht von dem Dämon und seiner Familie gesehen zu werden und lauschte. In dieser Stimme klang so viel Wehmut. Als Miko schließlich den Choral mit der Nummer 369 anstimmte, zog Ki verwundert die Luft ein. Dieser Choral war eher selten in der Gemeinde hier zu hören. Er hatte eine wunderschöne Melodie wenngleich auch etwas traurig, obwohl der Choral durchaus von Hoffnung und Zuversicht sprach. Welche Strophen würde der hübsche Blonde wohl singen. Auf jeden Fall die Erste wie er hörte. Doch dann ging Wolfram direkt weiter zur zweiten Strophe. „Was helfen uns die schweren Sorgen, was hilft uns unser Weh und Ach? Wir machen unser Kreuz und Leid nur größer durch die Traurigkeit.“ Tanmoku Ki schaute sich gerührt um, ob ihn jemand bemerkte. Der Dämon sang mit einer Trauer in der Stimme, als wenn er sein eigenes Leben hinterfragte. Dann sang er die dritte Strophe. „Man halte nur ein wenig Stille und sei doch in sich selbst vergnügt. Gott…weiß auch was uns fehlt.“ Weiter zur vierten Strophe. „Er kennt die rechten Freudenstunden, er weiß wohl wann es nützlich sei. Eh wir’s uns versehn, und lässet uns viel Guts geschehn.“ Yuri wusste genau, was Wolfram mit seinen ausgesuchten Strophen meinte und was er ansprach. Es war eine Mahnung an ihn. Eine Mahnung an sich selbst nicht mehr seine Kraft mit seiner unerwiderten Liebe zu vergeuden. Yuri war betroffen wie viel Schmerz in der Stimme seines Verlobten mitschwang. Verstohlen wischte er sich eine Träne aus dem Auge, als der blonde Dämon die letzte Strophe zelebrierte. Er sang nun nicht mehr einfach die Melodie, sondern erfand eine Oberstimme dazu. Die Besucher wurden immer mehr in den letzten Minuten, hatte sich draußen mittlerweile herum gesprochen, dass hier jemand wundervoll Orgel spielte und eine ergreifende Tenorstimme dazu sang. „Sing, bet und geh auf Gottes Wegen, verricht das deine nur getreu und trau des himmelsreichem Segen, so wird er bei dir werden neu. Denn welcher seine Zuversicht auf Gott setzt, den verlässt er nicht.“   
Wolfram hatte sich so in seine Oberstimme hinein gelegt, dass er nun völlig außer Atem an der Brüstung stand und erst mit dem einsetzenden Applaus merkte, wie voll die kleine Kirche mittlerweile geworden war. Er verneigte sich leicht und fragte Miko, ob sie auswendig einige Orgelstücke spielen könnte. Diese nickte begeistert und begann den Kirchenraum mit dem wundervollen Klang der Orgel zu erfüllen. Tanmoku Ki spürte, dass dieser Dämon sich gerade aus einer unglücklichen Beziehung zu lösen schien. Vielleicht sollte er das auch machen? Liebte er seine Verlobte? Nein, sie wurden zu dem Schritt gezwungen. Scheinbar war Wolfram der Verlobte von Yuri, dieser schien aber dessen Gefühle nicht zu erwidern. Er schaute diesen wundervollen Dämon noch einmal an und nahm den Anblick mit nach Hause und freute sich auf das gemeinsame Essen mit der Familie Shibuya. Es war Zeit einige Dinge heraus zu finden. Unbemerkt verließ er die Kirche. Dachte er. Dass er von seinem Schattengeist beobachtet wurde fiel ihm nicht auf. Keika war verwirrt. Eigentlich spürte Ki immer seine Anwesenheit. Dieser Dämon musste seine Sinne vernebelt haben dachte er wütend. Als er aber den Blick seines Herren sah, wurde er nachdenklich. Tanmoku Ki lächelte. So hatte er ihn nicht mehr lächeln sehen, seitdem er seinen ehemals besten Freund erlösen konnte und dessen Seele endlich in den Himmel konnte. Da hatte Ki gleichermaßen geweint, als auch gelächelt. Dieser Dämon schien ihm aus irgendeinem Grund nahe zu gehen.   
Nach dem kleinen Privatkonzert standen Miko und Shouma Shibuya vor der Kirche und warteten auf Wolfram und ihren Sohn. Nach einiger Zeit kam Yuri auf sie zu und fragte, ob sie Wolfram gesehen hätten. Verwundert verneinten sie, dachten sie doch Wolfram wäre bei Yuri. „Vielleicht ist er noch von den begeisterten Besuchern aufgehalten worden.“ Schmunzelte Shouma und sah seinen Sohn von der Seite an. Dieser konnte sich kaum beherrschen, so war er von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt. „Ich weiß genau, weshalb er diese Choräle ausgewählt hat.“ Zischte er leise. Miko sah ihn ernst an. „Yuri, Wolfram kannte dieses Gesangbuch hier nicht. Es war Zufall.“ Yuri schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das war es nicht. Er wusste genau, was er da sang und wen es erreichen sollte.“ „Und? Hat es den Richtigen erreicht?“ fragte Miko sanft. Yuri schaute sie verzweifelt an. „Ich kann ihm nicht das zurückgeben, was er sich von mir erhofft.“ Mikos Blick wurde traurig. „Warum nicht?“ Yuris Stimme kippte. „Weil es nicht richtig ist. Ich bin nicht schwul. Er kann keine Kinder bekommen, wie eine normale Frau, ich kann doch keinen Mann lieben und heiraten.“ Abermals hörte er die sanfte Stimme seiner Mutter. „Warum nicht? Wer sagt das?“ Sein Vater legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Haben wir dich etwa so erzogen Sohn?“ Yuri rannen die Tränen über die Wangen. Er konnte nichts antworten und drehte sich von seinen Eltern weg. Diese schauten sich besorgt an. Warum konnte ihr Sohn nicht endlich zu seinen Gefühlen stehen bevor es zu spät sein würde…  
Wolfram schluchzte leise als ihn eine Hand an der Schulter fasste, ihn rumdrehte und eine schlanke Gestalt ihn in ihre Arme nahm und tröstete. Der Dämon schaute nicht einmal wer es war, er wusste, dass es Tanmoku Ki war. Er hatte ihn die ganze Zeit in der Kirche gespürt. „Ich will nicht wie ein Mädchen weinen.“ Schluchzte er an Ki’s Brust. „Ich bin ein Soldat. Ich bin kein Weichei.“ Tränen nässten das Hemd des Yomeishi, welcher ihn einfach nur fest hielt ohne etwas zu sagen. Auch er hatte das Gespräch zwischen Yuri und dessen Eltern mit angehört und wusste, dass Wolfram es ebenfalls gehört hatte, als er die Kirche verlassen wollte. Nun stand er an der schweren Eichentür gelehnt und ließ all seine Verzweiflung raus. „Ich werde ihn gehen lassen.“ Flüsterte der Dämon. Plötzlich nahm Tanmoku Ki den Kopf des Dämons und zog ihn zu sich ran, so dass ihre Lippen sich fast berührten. Wolfram wollte sich nicht wehren, er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Sanft trafen weiche Lippen fordernde Lippen. Ki drückte seine Lippen fester auf die des Blonden. Wolfram spürte wie sein Herz pochte und ein Kribbeln sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Er erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich und wünschte sich, es wäre Yuri. Beschämt löste sich Wolfram von Ki und schaute auf den Boden. „Es tut mir leid. Ich kann das nicht…“ Tanmoku Ki lächelte ihn sanft an. „Wir haben keine Eile. Ich weiß, wem dein Herz gehört. Man kann ein Feuer nicht einfach löschen. Es bleibt immer die Glut übrig. Bis diese ausgegangen ist, dauert es einige Zeit.“  
Yuri und seine Eltern wollten schon in die Kirche zurückgehen, um Wolfram zu suchen, als er plötzlich durch die Eichentür heraus kam. Miko sah, dass er geweint hatte und befürchtete, dass er ihr Gespräch mit angehört hatte. Als er sie mit seinen grünen Augen anschaute, wusste sie, dass er es gehört hatte. „Es tut mir so leid.“ Flüsterte sie. „So haben wir Yuri nicht erzogen.“ Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Arm um den Feuerdämon. Schweigend gingen sie durch die Straßen und warteten auf die angegebene Zeit, zu der sie auf dem Berg der Tanmoku Familie zum Essen erscheinen sollten.   
Sie kamen um zwölf auf dem Berg Ura an und wurden bereits von der Schwester des Yomeishi erwartet. „Oh, schön dass sie da sind. Ich bin Tanmoku Jiyun, die legitime Tochter der Tanmoku Familie. Meine Großmutter und mein Bruder befinden sich auf der Terrasse. Ich führe sie hin.“ Sie verneigte sich leicht und schaute verstohlen zu dem blonden Dämon, von dem Ki bereits gestern erzählt hatte. Sie spürte tatsächlich eine enorme magische Präsenz in ihm, obwohl auf Erden das Maryoku nicht zu nutzen war. Er war ein perfekter Mazoku. Das musste sie zugeben. Schnell sammelte sie ihre Gedanken wieder, bevor der Blonde etwas bemerkte, doch als sie in seine smaragdgrünen Augen sah, vernahm sie ein spöttisches Lächeln. Er hatte es bereits gemerkt. Wahrscheinlich ging ihm das öfter so. In dem Moment kam der Schattengeist und Shin auf die Gäste zu. „Ah. Jiyun. Du hast unsere Gäste bereits empfangen.“ Shin wurde unruhig in der Nähe von Ki’s Schwester. Sie hatte immer das Gefühl, dass diese ihrem Verlobten etwas Böses wolle. Yuri ging zu Shin. „Hey, schön dich zu sehen. Es freut mich, dass du auch hier bist.“ Diese nickte. „Ja, mein Verlobter hat mich heute ebenfalls zu dem Essen mit euch eingeladen.“ Sie strahlte. „Das kommt so selten vor…“ Jiyun unterbrach sie kühl. „Nun. Lasst uns gehen. Großmutter wartet nicht gern.“ Wolfram war irritiert von so viel Gefühlskälte und bemerkte Yuris Blick, welcher ebenso verdutzt war. „Na, die haben ja einen Umgangston hier.“ raunte Yuri seinem Verlobten zu. Dieser nickte nur. Gemeinsam folgten sie der Tochter des Hauses. „Hey, Engelsdämon.“ Sprach Keika Wolfram an. „Ich hab gehört, du hättest so wundervoll gesungen.“ Wolfram sah erstaunt in ein grinsendes Augenpaar. „Woher weißt du das?“ Der Schattengeist grinste noch breiter. „Von meinem Herren. Ihr habt euch doch getroffen…“ antwortete er und war gespannt auf die Reaktion des Doppelschwarzen. Dieser zog die Luft ein und schaute Wolfram fragend an. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und? Ist das verboten?“ Yuri hielt seinen Verlobten am Arm. „Warum hast du uns das vorhin nicht gesagt?“ Der blonde schaute Yuri irritiert an. „Seit wann interessiert dich, was ich tue?“ Er schaute den Dämonenkönig belustigt an. „Das hat es doch bisher nicht.“ Wolfram zog seinen Arm aus Yuris Griff und ging weiter. Shin spürte die Zerrissenheit des Doppelschwarzen. Sie ließ sich etwas zurück fallen und hielt Yuri nun ihrerseits zurück. „Du bist zu spät. Du verlierst ihn. Und das ist allein deine Schuld.“ Yuri schaute sie entsetzt an. Shin drehte sich um und ging hinter den anderen her. Yuri erkannte plötzlich dass sie Recht hatte. Er war gerade dabei den Feuerdämon zu verlieren.   
Als sie auf der Terrasse ankamen erhob sich Tanmoku Ki und begrüßte die Gäste und stellte sie seiner Großmutter vor. „Großmutter, das sind Freunde von meiner Verlobten. Yuri Shibuya. Er geht mit ihr auf dieselbe Schule.“ Yuri verneigte sich leicht. „Das sind seine Eltern Miko und Shouma Shibyua. Sie ist ein Mensch und er ein guter Dämon.“ Yuri war verblüfft, dass der Yomeishi wusste, welcher Elternteil von ihm der Dämon war. Die Herrin des Hauses Tanmoku lächelte alle bisher vorgestellten Personen an und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Wolfram. „Und wer ist dieser engelhafte Dämon?“ fragte sie und sah ihren Enkel mit einem prüfenden Blick an. Sie merkte wohl, dass zwischen den beiden eine knisternde Spannung lag. Yuri verspannte sich als er bemerkte, dass sich Tanmoku Ki’s Haltung veränderte. „Das Großmutter ist Wolfram Lord von Bielefeld. Der mächtigste Feuerdämon im Dämonenreich Shin Makoku. Ein mit Liebe erfüllter Dämon, in dem ich nicht ein Funken Boshaftigkeit feststellen konnte.“ Wolfram lief rot an, während die Hausherrin ihre Hand vor seinen Körper hielt. Wolfram verneigte sich ebenfalls wie seine Vorgänger und küsste die dargebotene Hand. „Das ist allerdings etwas wahrlich Außergewöhnliches.“ Sinnierte das heimliche Oberhaupt der Tanmoku Familie. „Ein Mazoku der besonderen Art.“ Sie sah Ki von der Seite an, welcher augenscheinlich sehr von dem Dämon angezogen war. Plötzlich kam ihr die Prophezeiung in den Sinn. Dieser Dämon... wenn der Doppelschwarze der erwähnte neue Dämonenkönig von Shin Makoku war, dann könnte dieser Dämon… sein Verlobter… In dem Moment glaubte sie zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren, dass die Prophezeiung in Erfüllung gehen könnte. Der Mazoku schien nicht abgeneigt von ihrem Enkel zu sein. Männliche Mazoku können durchaus schwanger werden. Selten, aber es war möglich. Und ein Dämon seiner Macht und Stärke würde das Baby sogar schützen und behalten können, bis es bereit war geboren zu werden. Sie beschloss die Beiden zu testen. „Nun, wie ist eure Beziehung zueinander?“ fragte Großmutter und sah Yuri und Wolfram nacheinander an. Wolfram schluckte. Yuri wurde rot und wuschelte sich mal wieder verlegen in den Haaren. Keiner der Beiden sagte etwas. Der Feuerdämon sah Yuri fragend und abwartend an. Da dieser keine Anstalten machte irgendwie zu reagieren stieß Wolfram schließlich verärgert aus: „Er ist mein Verlobter. Zumindest offiziell.“ Yuri guckte ihn irritiert an. Zumindest Offiziell? Er war sein Verlobter…warum grenzte Wolfram das plötzlich so ein. Er verstand. Er hatte ja nicht einmal reagiert. Er hatte wieder nicht den Schneid gehabt zu ihrer Beziehung zu stehen. „Ja“ hörte er sich plötzlich hinzufügen. „Und eines Tages werden wir heiraten.“ Alle sahen ihn verblüfft an. Wolfram fiel die Kinnlade runter, Tanmoku Ki zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Shin sah ihn erleichtert an. Endlich hatte er einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung getan. Vielleicht war es aber auch schon zu spät. Wolfram sah ihn wütend an. „Meinst du ich warte darauf auch nochmal Jahre lang?“ er schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Er liebte Yuri, aber er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch stark sein konnte. Großmutter hatte genug erfahren. Der Dämonenkönig konnte nicht zu seinen offensichtlich sehr starken Gefühlen für den Feuerdämon stehen. Und dieser war nicht mehr bereit zu warten. Die Prophezeiung hatte tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit bekommen sich zu erfüllen.  
Das Essen verlief eher schweigsam. Weder Yuri und Wolfram redeten miteinander, noch Tanmoku Ki und seine Großmutter. Lediglich Shin und Yuris Eltern hielten die Stimmung am Laufen. Nach dem Essen stand Ki auf und ging zu Wolfram. „Würdet ihr mir etwas Gesellschaft leisten? Shin erzählte mir, ihr wärt so erfreut über meine Blumenzucht im Garten gewesen.“ Wolfram nickte begeistert. „Gern. Ja sie sind wunderschön. Diese Farbenvielfalt.“ Der Yomeishi bemerkte die Gesichtsentgleisung des Dämonenkönigs durchaus, doch es war ihm schlicht und einfach egal. Wenn er diesen wundervollen Dämon nicht halten konnte, war das seine Chance. Er rückte den Stuhl des Blonden zurück, verneigte sich leicht und gab das Zeichen, dass er vorgehen möge. Lächelnd nickte Wolfram Miko und Shouma zu und verließ mit Ki den Speisesaal. „Mein Enkel ist scheinbar ganz vernarrt in ihren Dämon.“ Schmunzelte Großmutter. Miko lachte. „Er ist ja auch wirklich reizend. Nicht wahr Yuri?“ Dieser bekam kein Wort heraus. Immer noch sprachlos starrte er die geschlossene Tür an, durch welche gerade sein Verlobter mit dem Yomeishi verschwunden war. Er hatte komplett die Kontrolle über Wolfram verloren. Kontrolle… Eigentlich hatte er nie die Kontrolle über seinen Verlobten gehabt. Wolfram war immer von sich aus zu ihm gekommen, er war von sich aus bei ihm geblieben. Er hatte ihn von sich aus aufrichtig und bedingungslos geliebt. Und er Blindfuchs hatte es nie richtig gedeutet. Er hatte ihn immer nur als Freund sehen wollen. Jetzt wo er sich seine wahren Gefühle eingestand, war es zu spät.  
Ki lief neben einem schweigsamen Wolfram her. Bei den Blumen angekommen kniete sich der Dämon nieder und betrachtete sie bewundernd. Ab und an roch er an einer Blüte. Wie Ki ihn so betrachtete, spürte er ein Kribbeln in seinem Körper. Schmetterlinge schienen in seinem Magen zu flattern. War das Liebe? Verliebtheit? Verlangen nach diesem perfekten Körper? Er schaute den blonden Engel vor sich an. Seine weichen Lippen waren zu einem leichten Lächeln gebogen. Seine Haare umrahmten glänzend sein Gesicht. Seine Augen sprühten vor Begeisterung…seine Augen. Wenn er die sehen konnte…“Na? Gefällt dir was du siehst?“ Foppte der Feuerdämon ihn. Verlegen lächelte er und schaute weg. „Du bist einfach wunderschön. Bitte entschuldige, dass ich dich so angestarrt habe.“ Wolfram seufzte. „Nun ja. Ehrlich gesagt ist es auch schön, wenn man so begehrt wird.“ Tanmoku Ki stand auf und zog ihn zu sich hoch. „Wirst du das sonst nicht?“ fragte er neugierig. Wolfram schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein. Er kann es einfach nicht. Manchmal spüre ich seine heimlichen Blicke. Doch wenn ich ihn anschaue, wendet er sich ab.“ Tanmoku Ki zog den Dämon noch näher. „Und wenn ich dir sage, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe von dem ersten Augenblick, in dem ich dich sah? Wie ist das für dich?“ Wolfram zögerte. „Ich liebe Yuri sehr. Aber ich schaffe es nicht mehr unerwidert zu lieben.“ Der Yomeishi schaute Wolfram zärtlich an. „Gibst du mir eine Chance dir zu zeigen, wie es ist, wenn man aufrichtig geliebt wird?“ Wolfram bekam weiche Knie. „Ich …wünsche es mir so sehr.“ Er schaute in silbergraue Augen, in denen er meinte, Sterne funkeln zu sehen. „Oh Gott…Ki.“ Dieser küsste ihn sanft und ohne Druck. Wolfram wollte sich nicht wehren. Er wollte geliebt werden. Vorsichtig erwiderte er den Kuss. Tanmoku Ki sah ihn liebevoll an. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen. „Hm…du schmeckst süß.“ Er küsste ihn nochmal. Dieses Mal konnte Wolfram seine Gefühle nicht mehr zurück halten. Voller Leidenschaft erdwiderte er den Kuss und keuchte als er sich von Ki löste. „Du…du…wow…“ Tanmoku grinste und umfasste den Dämon fest und küsste ihn voller Lust. „Ich gebe dir was du willst mein Engel.“   
Yuri, seine Eltern und Shin spazierten durch die Gärten, als sie sich fragten wo Wolfram und Ki blieben. Die Blumenzucht des jungen Hausherrn war doch direkt vor ihnen. Verwundert liefen sie weiter, als Yuri auf keuchte und sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt. Miko sah ihren Sohn erstaunt an und richtete ihren Blick in die Richtung, in die Yuri entgeistert starrte. Sie sahen Wolfram und Tanmoku Ki wie sie sich innig küssten und nicht zu bemerken schienen, dass sie entdeckt wurden. „Wolfram…“ Der Dämon zuckte erschrocken zusammen und schaute dorthin, von wo er die Stimme vernahm. Vier entgeisterte Augenpaare starrten ihn und Ki an. Ertappt ließen sie voneinander ab und gingen einige Schritte auseinander. Doch es war zu spät. Yuri rannte auf seinen Verlobten zu. „Was machst du eigentlich mit dem da?“ er schrie den Feuerdämon an. „Weißt du wie es ist, wenn man auf seinen Gefühlen rumgetrampelt bekommt?“ Wolfram sah ihn traurig an. „Ja. Yuri, das weiß ich.“ Auf einmal wurde Yuri alles klar. Er hatte verloren. Er hatte Wolfram in die Arme eines anderen getrieben. Völlig fassungslos sah er den Dämon an. Dieser drehte sich um und ließ ihn stehen. „Ich laufe runter in die Stadt. Die Zimmerkarte hab ich ja.“ Tanmoku Ki sah den Doppelschwarzen mitleidig an. „Deine Zeit ist abgelaufen, bevor sie richtig beginnen konnte.“ Miko ging zu ihrem Sohn und nahm ihn in die Arme. Natürlich war das von Wolfram nicht richtig, dass wusste er sicher selbst am besten. Doch Yuri hatte es sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Irgendwann gab auch der mächtigste Dämon einmal auf wenn er nur verletzt wurde.  
Wolfram lief einfach den Fahrweg entlang, welchen sie mit dem Auto hochgefahren waren. Da stand plötzlich der Schattengeist des Yomeishi vor ihm. Erschrocken zuckte der blonde Dämon zusammen. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnen, dass Keika sich blitzschnell von A nach B bewegen konnte als Geist. „Was willst du wirklich von Ki?“ fragte Keika und lief neben Wolfram her. Dieser wusste nicht recht, was er antworten sollte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich Yuri liebe, aber ich schaffe es nicht mehr so weiter zu leben.“ Der Schattengeist sah ihn von der Seite an. „Du meinst, ohne die Liebe zurück zu bekommen, die du schenkst?“ Wolfram nickte. „Wir sind jetzt so lang verlobt, aber er hat sich nie wirklich für mich interessiert. Er sieht in mir nur einen Freund.“ Keika tat der verzweifelte Dämon leid. „Tanmoku empfindet mehr für dich, obwohl er dich erst zwei Tage kennt. So habe ich ihn noch nicht erlebt.“ Wolframs Wangenfärbten sich leicht rot. Keika musste lächeln, er war wirklich süß, wenn er verlegen wurde. Da musste er seinem Herrn Recht geben. Dieser Dämon war anders als alle anderen. Er strahlte Wärme und Liebe aus. Da war nichts Dämonisches. Nichts Böses. In diesem Dämonenreich musste es tatsächlich gute Dämonen geben. Wahrscheinlich waren die bösen Dämonen auf Erden die, die dort verbannt, besiegt oder getötet wurden. Ihre Seelen kamen auf die Erde, um hier neue Körper zu finden. Im Dämonenreich wären sie verfolgt worden, bis die Seelen endgültig zerstört waren. „Tanmoku sieht in euch etwas ganz Wertvolles. Zerstört es nicht Lord von Bielefeld.“ Bevor Wolfram etwas erwidern konnte war der Schattengeist verschwunden und das Auto der Shibuyas kam die Straße entlang gefahren. Als sie bei ihm ankamen, hielt Shouma an. „Du willst doch nicht wirklich den ganzen Weg runter laufen.“ Erleichtert atmete der Feuerdämon auf und setzte sich neben Yuri. Dieser beachtete ihn keines Blickes. Aber das war Wolfram egal.  
In ihrem Zimmer setzte Wolfram sich ans Fenster und schaute in die herrliche Natur. Er dachte an Tanmoku Ki, an die Frage seiner Großmutter, an sein Lächeln, an seinen Kuss. Er spürte etwas, was er vorher vermisst hatte. Er spürte ein Kribbeln. Allerdings nicht, als er in Yuris zerknirschtes Gesicht sah, welcher ihn anpflaumte. „Was war das denn vorhin bitte?“ Der Dämon schaute seinen Verlobten irritiert an. „Was war was?“ fragte Wolfram verdutzt. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa meine Unterhaltung mit dem Yomeishi?“ Yuri konnte seine Gefühle kaum mehr bändigen. „Du hast die gesamte Besichtigungstour gestern und während des Essens heute nicht wirklich mit mir gesprochen. Du warst mit deinen Gedanken komplett woanders. Und dieser Ki hat dich die ganze Zeit so merkwürdig angesehen. Dieser Blick. Dieser Kuss! Da lag Zärtlichkeit und Zuneigung drin. Das ist ein Priester. Die dürfen gar keine Beziehungen eingehen.“ Wolfram schaute seinen Verlobten verblüfft an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass er keine Beziehung haben darf. Er ist doch kein Priester, im Sinne der katholischen Kirche. Er ist ein Priester im Sinne der spirituellen Reinigung, mit denen er das Gleichgewicht von Gut und Böse auf Erden erhält. Außerdem hat er bereits eine Beziehung. Das weißt du doch.“ Kopfschüttelnd legte sich der blonde Dämon auf sein Bett und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Er liebte es so zu liegen und die Natur draußen zu genießen. Yuri holte tief Luft bevor er versuchte möglichst ruhig weiter zu reden. „Er scheint sie aber nicht zu lieben so wie ich sie verstanden habe.“ Wolfram schaute ihn mit einem unergründlichen Blick an. „Du liebst mich doch auch nicht. Was regst du dich so auf?“ Yuri bekam Schnappatmung. Was hatte der Dämon eben gesagt? „Das denkst du?“ fragte Yuri blass. „Du denkst ich liebe dich nicht?“ Wolfram setzte sich auf sein Bett und drehte sich direkt zum Doppelschwarzen. „Du lehnst unsere Verlobung ab, weil wir zwei Kerle sind wie du es immer sagst, du verleugnest unsere Beziehung vor anderen, dir ist es peinlich, wenn ich dich berühre. Wie nennst du das deiner Meinung nach bitte?“ Yuri wurde heiß und kalt. Wolfram hatte Recht. Er wollte ihn nicht lieben, das gehörte sich nicht. Man bekam nur Probleme wenn man sich als schwul outete. Aber sein Herz machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Doch wieder schaffte er es nicht, seinen Schatten zu überspringen und seinem Verlobten zu sagen was er wirklich empfand. Er drehte sich nur rum und sah zur Wand. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren Wolfram. Du bist mir wichtig. Du bist mein Freund.“ Wolfram wunderte sich, dass er dieses Mal keine Tränen in den Augen hatte, als er Yuri antwortete. „Ich kann das nicht mehr Yuri. Ich will dich nicht mehr unerwidert lieben. Mein Herz schafft das nicht mehr.“ Er seufzte bevor er die nächsten Worte aussprach, die er nie hatte aussprechen wollen. „Wenn wir in Shin Makoku zurück sind, löse ich unsere Verlobung auf Yuri. Dann bist du frei. Und ich auch.“ Flüsterte der blonde Dämon. In diesem Moment spürte Yuri wie sehr er seinen Verlobten liebte. Doch nun hatte er ihn verloren.


	3. Chapter 3

In der Schule stürmte Yuri auf Murata zu.  
„Ken, du musst mir helfen. Ich habe Wolfram verloren.“ Yuri war völlig aufgeregt und stammelte etwas vom Wochenende, vom Yomeishi und dass Wolfram ihn geküsst hätte. „Wolfram hat dich geküsst?“ fragte Murata ungläubig.   
Yuri schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Schön wärs. Nein, er hat Tanmoku Ki geküsst. Oder eher anders rum. Tanmoku Ki hat Wolfram geküsst, aber er hat sich nicht gewehrt.“   
Der Doppelschwarze fiel in sich zusammen. „Murata, ich hab ihn verloren.“ Ken sah ihn mit schwermütigen Augen an. „So ist das, wenn man seine Gefühle zu spät erkennt.“ Seufzte er leise.   
Schweigend liefen sie zur Kantine. Sie hatten Mittagspause, bevor sie zum Nachmittagsunterricht mussten. Murata sah seinen Freund besorgt an. Die Sache mit Wolfram nahm ihn wirklich mit.   
Er hatte sich tatsächlich in seinen Verlobten verliebt, endlich seine Gefühle erkannt und dann war es zu spät. Murata dachte an die Prophezeiung. Sollte er Yuri davon erzählen?   
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sonst würde der Dämonenkönig im allerschlimmsten Fall aufhören um Wolfram zu kämpfen und Wolfram würde nicht in die Arme des Yomeishi getrieben werden.   
Das war nötig, um sie vollständig zu erfüllen. „Was ist?“ fragte Yuri den Weisen. Dieser überlegte sich eine gute Antwort. „Du solltest um Wolfram kämpfen.“ Die Idee kam ihn spontan in den Sinn.   
Wolfram war ein stolzer Mazoku. Wenn Yuri jetzt um ihn kämpfte, würde der Feuerdämon aus Trotz erst Recht bei Tanmoku Ki bleiben. Zumindest vorüber gehend. Aber das reichte ja schon.   
Grinsend sah er seinen Freund an. „Yuri. Du bist ein Spätzünder. Das hast du ja selbst gemerkt. Aber noch ist es nicht zu spät. Steh endlich zu deinen Gefühlen und kämpfe um deinen Verlobten.“  
Als Yuri von der Schule nach Hause kam, war Wolfram mit seiner Mutter am Backen. „Hallo Yu-chan. Wir sind in der Küche.“ Rief ihm seine Mutter zu.   
Er lief dem leckeren Geruch entgegen und sah einen blonden Dämon, der gerade sämtliche Teigreste aus der Schüssel und vom Rührgerät abschleckte.   
Yuri merkte, wie sein Körper darauf reagierte, als er Wolfram so genüsslich mit der Zunge die Spiralen des Rührers ablecken sah. Verwirrt schaute er auf seine Hose und hoffte, dass die Beiden seine Ausbuchtung nicht bemerkten.   
Er blieb hinter der Kücheninsel stehen, lehnte sich betont lässig drauf und fragte. „Na wenn du den ganzen Teig so schleckst, bleibt ja kein Kuchen mehr übrig.“ Und grinste er seinen Verlobten an.   
Dieser noch ganz versunken in seine Abschleckversuche schaute ihn entrüstet an. „Hm ist aber lecker. Probier mal.“ Und hielt ihm einen Rührspirale hin.   
Yuri ging zu ihm umklammerte die Spirale mitsamt Wolframs Hand und leckte den Teig von der Spirale ab. „Hm. Ich liebe das. Es ist so lecker.“   
Miko schaute die beiden verblüfft an, versuchte aber, so harmlos wie immer zu klingen. „Das hast du als kleiner Junge schon immer gemacht. Manchmal hast du den Teig aus der Schüssel genascht, bevor ich ihn in die Backform tun konnte. Also gab es dann nur halb so viel Kuchen wie geplant.“   
Wolfram lachte. „Und du hattest bestimmt Bauchschmerzen danach. So ging es mir jedenfalls immer. Mutter hat dann irgendwann den Teig so hoch gestellt, dass ich nicht mehr dran kam. Irgendwann bemerkte ich, dass weder Gwendal noch Conrad meinem bittenden Blick widerstehen konnten. Also schloss Mutter sich dann irgendwann zum Backen in die Küche ein und ließ uns erst wieder rein, wenn der Kuchen fertig war.“ Miko lachte schallend. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Wie zwei Kullersmaragde einen anschauen, weil sie die Teigschüssel haben wollen.“ Alle lachten.   
Wolfram war wie ausgewechselt. Er fühlte sich so frei, seit er Yuri gesagt hatte, dass er die Verlobung lösen würde. Endlich hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen.   
Er liebte Yuri so sehr, dass er ihn frei gab. So konnte er sich jemandem hingeben, der ihn begehrte und liebte.   
Er dachte an die silbergrauen Augen, die weichen Lippen, die sanften Küsse. „Was wird denn hier leckeres gebacken?“ riss ihn Shouris Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.   
„Ah, du bist zurück, mein Sohn. Wie war es bei dem Kunden.“ Shouri nickte zufrieden. „Alles ist sehr gut gelaufen. Die Geschäfte laufen wirklich gut.“ Er schnupperte. „Hm…Marmorkuchen.“ Miko nickte. Shouri sah seinen jüngeren Bruder forschend an. „Und? Wie war es bei euch?“ Yuri zuckte zusammen. Wolfram war schneller in seiner Antwort. „Alles gut. Was soll schon gewesen sein? Die Zeremonie war einzigartig. So etwas hab ich noch nie erlebt. Die Stadt ist wunderschön und erinnert an …“ er hörte auf zu reden. Yuri vollendete leise den Satz. „Erinnert an Shin Makoku…“   
Shouri spürte, das sowohl Wolfram als auch sein Bruder Sehnsucht nach ihrem Dämonenreich hatten.   
Er seufzte und holte tief Luft. „Also ihr Beiden.“ Zwei neugierige Augenpaare schauten ihn an. „Bob hat eine Möglichkeit gefunden, dass ihr zurück nach Shin Makoku reisen könnt.“   
Wolfram ließ vor Schreck die Schüssel fallen. Doch niemand rührte sich. Denn Shouri war noch nicht fertig. „Und zwar in wahrscheinlich einer Woche.“ Yuri überlegte. „Das ist das Wochenende, an dem die Abschlussfeier in der Schule stattfindet."   
Shouri nickte. „Ja. Die ist am Freitag und ihr könnt wohl am Samstag zurück. Wolfram fiel auf die Knie. „Oh Gott sei Dank.“ Und schluchzte. Yuri war völlig überrascht über die Reaktion des Feuerdämons.   
Er hatte seine Familie zurück gelassen, als er Yuri spontan mitgenommen hatte, in dem Wissen, diese vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen. Jetzt erst wurde Yuri klar, wieviel sein Verlobter für ihn geopfert hätte.   
Er ging zu Wolfram und nahm ihn in die Arme. Dieser lehnte sich an seine Brust und genoss den letzten Moment mit Yuri als Verlobten. Auch wenn sie sich gerade mal gut verstanden.   
Er würde die Verlobung lösen wenn sie zuhause waren.   
Der Abend des Abschlussfestes war gekommen. „Wolfram was brauchst du denn so lang?“ rief Yuri ungeduldig. Er hatte seine Schuluniform an, die heute Abend Pflichtkleidung der Abschlussklassen war. „Ja, bin ja fertig.“ Kam es aus dem Bad.   
Die Tür öffnete sich und heraus kam ein Engel in blauen Anzug mit goldenen Applikationen. Yuri starrte ihn verzaubert an. „Wow. Du siehst toll aus.“ Staunte er. Wolfram grinste ihn an. „Danke. Ich weiß.“ Sprach’s und ließ ihn stehen.   
In der Schule angekommen wurde Wolfram sofort von verliebten Mädchen umringt und beantwortete jede Frage so gut es ging. „Wo kommst du denn her?“ „Aus Deutschland.“ „Und wie heißt du?“ „Wolfram v...Wolfram Bielefeld.“   
Er sollte das „von“ hier weglassen hatte ihm Miko noch eingeschärft. „Hast du eine Freundin?“ Wolfram schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hab ich nicht.“ Yuri schaute ihn überrascht an. Sonst hatte Wolfram auf diese Frage immer geantwortet, er sei verlobt.   
Sein Herz schnürte sich zusammen. „Oh du bist also Single…“ kam es von einem Mädchen, worauf hin einige Mädels verzückt aufjubelten.   
Bevor Wolfram reagieren konnte, kam Shin auf ihn zu. „Hey, du bist auch da?“ Dieser schaute sie erschrocken an. Seit dem Kuss zwischen ihm und Ki hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. „Warum gehst du eigentlich hier auf die Schule und nicht bei deinem Verlobten in der Nähe?“ fragte der Dämon.   
Shin lachte. „Weil das hier die beste Schule im Land ist, die ein Internat angeschlossen hat.“ Sie schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Manche Menschen wollen nicht so eng mit ihren Verlobten zusammen sein.“   
Yuri fand, dass die Unterhaltung in eine ganz falsche Richtung lief und schnappte sich Wolfram. „Komm, wir müssen rein. Die Feier beginnt gleich.“   
Wolfram war völlig überrumpelt von Yuris Handlung und ließ sich einfach hinter her ziehen. „Wie läuft das heute Abend überhaupt ab?“ fragte er. „Erst bekommen wir unsere Zeugnisse, dann wird das Buffet eröffnet und dann gibt es Live-Musik und Tanz. „Oh ja. Dann können wir ja tanzen.“ Rief Wolfram erfreut. „Äh Wolfram zwei Männer können doch nicht miteinander tanzen. Du hättest ja als Frau kommen können. Dann wäre das was andres gewesen.“   
Wolfram schluckte und zog seine Hand aus Yuris. Dieser bemerkte seinen Fehler zu spät.   
Wolfram wandte sich zu Shin und strahlte sie an. „Kannst du tanzen?“ diese nickte begeistert. „Ja, Ki tanzt nicht gern. Aber ich liebe Tanzen.“ Wolfram bot ihr den Arm. „Dann bist du heute Abend meine Tanzpartnerin.“   
Yuris Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als er sah, dass die Beiden ohne sich nach ihm umzudrehen in die Festhalle gingen.   
Auf einmal spürte er den Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf. Irritiert drehte er sich um und sah zwei zornige Augen. „Du bist ein solcher Volltrottel das man nicht glaubt, wie du ein König sein kannst.“ Murata schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihn ebenfalls stehen.   
Dann hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter. „Ich muss ihm da leider völlig Recht geben, auch wenn du mein Sohn bist.“ Sie hing sich in den Arm ihres Mannes ein und zog ihn ebenfalls in die Halle.   
Yuri verfluchte sich laut und schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz. „Na? Haben wir es wieder mal versemmelt?“ vernahm er die sanfte Stimme des Yomeishi. „Du bist auch hier?“ er schaute das Oberhaupt der Tanmoku Familie überrascht an. „Ja natürlich. Meine Verlobte gehört zur Abschlussklasse.“ Antwortete dieser und sah Yuri belustigt an. „Deine Verlobte ist meinem Verlobten abgedampft falls du sie suchen solltest.“ Meckerte der schwarzhaarige weiter. „Nein, tue ich nicht.“ sagte Ki und fuhr seufzend fort. „Der Unterschied bei der Sache ist, dass ich weiß, dass meine Verlobte auch gern mal andere Männer für ihre Vergnügungen nimmt. Und damit meine ich kein Sex. Sondern einfach zum Spaß haben und etwas erleben. Du aber bisher immer gewohnt warst, dass dein Verlobter sich nach dir verzehrt hat. Und auf einmal wendet er sich von dir ab.“   
Er lächelte ihn an. „Wer hat also den besseren Part getroffen? Was meinst du?“   
Yuri sah ihn entgeistert an. „Los komm mit.“ Ki zog Yuri mit sich. „Du verpasst noch deine eigene Abschlussfeier.“ Sie kamen in der Halle an und suchten nach ihren Lieben. „Ah da vorne. Die glänzenden goldenen Haare würde ich überall raus erkennen.“ Murmelte Yuri. Er spürte den Blick Tanmoku Kis und widerstand dem Drang dessen Blick zu erwidern.   
Er lief einfach zu den anderen. Seine Eltern saßen am Rand, dann kam Wolfram, Shin und dann waren noch Plätze frei. „Hey, hier seid ihr.“   
Wolfram drehte sich zu der Stimme und bemerkte wie sein Herz doppelt so schnell schlug, als er das Gesicht neben seinem Verlobten sah. Es lächelten ihn zwei funkelnde Augen an.   
Tanmoku Ki leckte sich unbewusst die Lippen als er den hübschen Dämon in dem Anzug dort sitzen sah. Dieser biss sich auf seinen weichen Lippen herum, bis diese nicht mehr in einem zarten rosa erblühten, sondern in einem saftigen durchbluteten Kirschrot. Yuri begann durch die Reihe zu gehen und setzte sich neben Shin.   
Tanmoku ging bis er vor Wolfram stand, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Du siehst wunderschön aus. Die Farbe deines Anzuges steht dir. Und nachdem du deine Lippen eben gut durchgekaut hast, leuchten sie wie Kirschen in ihrer Blüte. Wenn hier nicht so viele Personen wären, würde ich sie dir jetzt zu überreifen Kirschen beknabbern.“ Er strahlte den Feuerdämon an und setzte sich neben Yuri.   
Wolfram versuchte seine Schnappatmung erfolglos unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Zum Glück begann der Rektor der Schule mit seiner Begrüßung, so dass die Aufmerksamkeit von Shin und Yuri nicht länger bei ihm lagen sondern sich auf die Bühne verlagerte. Nachdem alle Schüler ihr Abschlusszeugnis ausgehändigt bekamen, wurde das Buffet eröffnet.   
Anschließend spielte die Live Band zur Tanzmusik auf. Wolfram, Yuri, Murata, Shin, Ki und Miko und Shouma Shibuya saßen an einem der runden achter Tische, die es in dem zweiten Saal gab, der sich neben dem Saal befand, in dem eben die Zeugnisse vergeben wurden. In dem ersten Saal wurden die Stühle abgebaut und eine Tanzfläche eingerichtet, welche mit Stehtischen umsäumt wurde.  
Wolfram unterhielt sich mit Shin und Miko, während sich Shouma mit Tanmoku Ki und Murata unterhielt.   
Nur Yuri schwieg und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Schließlich spürte er den stechenden Blick des Weisen. „So wie es aussieht, hast du wohl verloren was?“ stichelte Murata.   
Yuri wollte auffahren, besann sich aber wo er war. „Nein, aber ich werde meinem Verlobten hier sicher nicht um den Hals fallen und ihn küssen.“ Murata musste ihn bei der Vorstellung angrinsen. „Wieso denn nicht?“ als er den wütenden Blick seines Freundes sah, hob er beschwichtigend die Hände. „Schon gut. Ist deine Entscheidung.“ Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, dass der Yomeishi aufstand und zu Wolfram lief.   
Er beugte sich auf der von Yuri abgewandten Seite zu ihm und schien dem Dämon etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Dieser bewegte seinen Kopf plötzlich so als wenn es ihn gekitzelt hätte und lachte verlegen.   
Yuri konnte nicht aufhören seinen Verlobten anzustarren. Hatte Ki ihn etwa eben auf die Wange geküsst, oder am Hals gekitzelt oder ihm gar ins Ohrläppchen geknabbert?   
Plötzlich spürte er Muratas Hand auf seinem Arm. „Bleib ruhig Kumpel.“ Er sah in zwei besorgte Augen als er seinen Freund anblickte und atmete tief durch.   
Als er wieder zu Wolfram sah, war Ki zum Ausgang gegangen. Da erhob sich auch der Feuerdämon und Yuri überlegte, ob er ebenfalls mal zufällig mit raus gehen sollte.   
Doch Wolfram wollte gar nicht raus. Er verbeugte sich charmant vor Yuris Mutter und forderte sie zum Tanz. „Darf ich Sie um den ersten Tanz bitten Frau Shibuya?“ Diese quietschte leise auf und erhob sich strahlend. Das gleiche tat Yuris Vater mit Shin. So verließen beide Tanzpaare den Raum, um im großen Saal die Tanzfläche zu erobern.   
Yuri wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Emotionen, als er Muratas Stimme hörte. „Los komm, wir schauen den Vieren zu.“ Ehe Yuri sich wehren konnte, hatte Murata ihn vom Stuhl gezogen und mit in den großen Saal geschleift.   
Sie stellten sich an einen der vielen Stehtische und sahen zu wie Wolfram und Miko tanzten.   
Der Feuerdämon konnte tanzen wie ein Gott. Er schwebte zur so über die Tanzfläche. Seine Mutter war aber auch eine sehr gute Tänzerin. Sie konnte mühelos mit seinem Verlobten mithalten.   
Peinlich berührt stellte er fest, dass er in den wenigen Wochen in denen Wolfram mit auf der Erde war, mehr von seiner Mutter neu kennengelernt hatte als vorher in all den Jahren, die er dort lebte. Wolfram hatte ein Talent aus Menschen ihre innersten Seiten heraus zu kehren. Er war einfach etwas Besonderes.   
Nach einem Tanz wechselten Wolfram und Shouma die Tanzpartner, so dass Wolfram nun mit Shin tanzte und Shouma mit seiner Frau.   
Als dieser Tanz vorbei war, kam plötzlich Tanmoku Ki in den Saal. Er bemerkte Yuris Blicke zu Wolfram und grinste innerlich als er eine Idee hatte.   
Anmutig schritt er auf Wolfram und Shin zu und verneigte sich leicht. Während Shin schon vor Freude strahlte, sagte Ki plötzlich: „Darf ich um ihren Tanz bitten Lord von Bielefeld?“ Shin klappte die Kinnlade herunter bevor sie es verhindern konnte.   
Schnell hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle als Murata wie aus dem Nichts neben ihr auftauchte und sie nun seinerseits um einen Tanz bat.   
Yuri war überrascht. Er wusste nicht, dass Murata tanzen konnte. Aber er wurde eines besseren belehrt. Was allerdings seine erneute Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog waren das Raunen und die Tuscheleien, die aufgekommen waren, als Ki seinen Verlobten um den Tanz bat. Zwei Männer in eleganten Anzügen fielen halt überall auf, vor allem wenn sie zusammen tanzten.   
Alles war gespannt wer von den Beiden die Frauenrolle tanzen würde. Der attraktive silberhaarige oder der engelsgleiche Blonde?   
Yuri bemerkte den anzüglichen Blick, den Tanmoku Ki ihm zu warf. Er konnte genau lesen, was er ihm sagen wollte. Man kann also keinen Mann zum Tanz auffordern? Dann schau mal her.   
Tanmoku Ki führte und Wolfram tanzte die Frauenschritte. Yuri hielt den Atem an. Das Wolfram so ziemlich alles konnte war ihm klar. Dass er tanzen konnte wusste er auch.   
Doch dass er auch einfach in der Rolle switchen konnte, das wusste er nicht.   
Wolfram wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als Ki ihn um den Tanz bat. Immer noch baff nahm er an und wurde von ihm durch den Raum gewirbelt, dass er fast Seekrank wurde. Der Yomeishi konnte hervorragend tanzen.   
Wolfram musste nur aufpassen, dass er nicht in die Männerrolle zurück fiel. Aber Ki bat ihn die Frauenrolle zu tanzen, was er gern ausführte.   
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er das verdatterte Gesicht seines Verlobten. Von wegen Yuri, du kannst keinen Mann zum Tanz auffordern? Tanmoku Ki macht es dir vor. Es geht. Und werden wir gelyncht?   
Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Feuerdämons. Er ließ sich fallen und überließ Tanmoku Ki die Führung.   
Als die Musik fertig war, bemerkten Ki und er erst, dass alle von der Tanzfläche gegangen waren und gefesselt am Rande der Tanzfläche standen. Als sie sich umschauten, brach ein jubelnder Applaus los.   
Verlegen stand Wolfram mitten auf der Tanzfläche, vor ihm ein selbstsicherer Yomeishi, welcher plötzlich vor ihm auf die Knie ging und sich bei ihm für den Tanz bedankte.   
Yuri ballte die Fäuste so fest zusammen, dass sie schmerzten. Tanmoku Ki führte Wolfram von der Tanzfläche, woraufhin sich diese wieder mit tanzenden Paaren füllte. Yuri und Murata sahen die Beiden auf sich zukommen.   
Ki sah Yuri ernst an. „So und wo ist das Problem einen Mann zum Tanz aufzufordern?“ fragte er und sah den Dämonenkönig an.   
Wolfram und Murata waren ebenfalls auf Yuris Antwort gespannt. „Ich kann nicht so gut tanzen wie du. Bei mir hätte es furchtbar ausgesehen.“ Wimmelte er ab. „Meinst du das hätte deinem Verlobten etwas ausgemacht?“ fragte Ki weiter.   
Yuri blieb stumm.   
Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich nicht…“ murmelte er.   
Wolfram sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Du bist und bleibst einfach ein Weichei.“   
Am nächsten Tag war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem Wolfram und Yuri zurück nach Shin Makoku reisen sollten.   
Sie trafen sich bei Bob und Shouri in der Firma und wurden zu einer Konstruktion aus Wasser und Elektrizität geführt. „Wasser und Strom ist doch keine gute Kombi oder?“ fragte Miko ängstlich. „Keine Angst Frau Shibuya. Die Jungs kommen weder mit dem Wasser noch mit dem Strom in Berührung.“ Er deutete auf eine silberne Kugel. „Ihr werdet dort drin reisen. Wo ihr genau herauskommen werdet kann ich euch nicht sagen, doch irgendwo im Umkreis von zehn Kilometern des Schlosses.“   
Yuri seufzte. „Zum Glück haben wir kein Gepäck dabei.“ Wolfram knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ja aber auch keine Schwerter oder sonstige Waffen zur Verteidigung.“ Nach einer langen Verabschiedung von Shouma und Miko setzten sich Wolfram und Yuri in die Kugel. „Hoffentlich geht alles gut.“ Seufzte Miko und klammerte sich an ihren Mann. „Das hoffe ich auch.“ Antwortete er und küsste sie auf die Stirn.   
Nach einer unbestimmten Zeitspanne, von der weder Yuri noch Wolfram wusste wie lang sie war, knallte die Kugel auf dem Boden auf und zersprang.   
Die beiden Jungs wurden durch die Luft geschleudert. Yuri öffnete die Augen und spürte einen leichten Schmerz im Bauch. Als er den Schmerz untersuchen wollte bemerkte er, dass er über einem Ast hing.  
Er guckte vorsichtig in die Tiefe und sah in zwei irritierte smaragdgrüne Augen. „Yuri…was machst du da oben?“ Wolfram stand unter dem Baum und hatte den König gesucht, als er es über ihn knacken hörte.   
Zur Verteidigung bereit schaute der Feuerdämon über sich und sah seinen Verlobten im Baum hängen. „Bequem oder hast du auch vor, da runter zu kommen?“ fragte ihn Wolfram ungeduldig.   
Yuri bekam Panik. "Wie soll ich denn hier runterkommen? Ich bin doch kein Eichhörnchen.“ Wolfram verdrehte die Augen. „Rutsch vom Ast und lass dich fallen. Ich fang dich auf.“ Yuri bewunderte die positive Einstellung des Dämons immer wieder.   
Aber von der Höhe würde ihn auch ein Dämon nicht auffangen können. Könnte er zwar schon, aber dann würde Yuri einen zerquetschten Wolfram nach Hause tragen müssen. „Was ist?“ fragte Wolfram genervt.   
Dann hatte er einen Einfall. „Warte ich hab eine andere Idee.“ Er beschwor seine Feuerdrachen, die sich vorsichtig um Yuri schlangen und ihn vom Ast abpflückten. Allerdings fingen die umliegenden Blätter und Äste Feuer und verbreitete sich ziemlich zügig. Es musste hier mehrere Wochen nicht mehr geregnet haben. Dadurch erschrocken, bewegte sich Yuri ruckartig zur Seite und Wolfram verlor die Kontrolle über den Drachen, so dass dieser einfach zu Boden krachte und Wolfram unter sich begrub. „Was sollte das denn du Idiot?“ motzte der Dämon. „Lösch den Baum bevor er abgebrannt ist.“ Herrschte er Yuri an.  
Dieser löschte mit seinen Wasserdrachen das Feuer. Dann wandte er sich seinem Verlobten zu, der sich mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht an den Arm fasste. „Was hast du?“ Wolfram antwortete nicht, sondern zog mit einem Keuchen einen kleinen Ast aus seinem Arm. Von den Schmerzen überrascht versagten Wolframs Beine kurzzeitig ihren Dienst. Yuri fing ihn auf und lehnte ihn an seine Beine auf denen er kniete. „Wolfram.“ Rief er besorgt.   
Er rief sein Heil Maryoku und berührte Wolframs Arm. Die Wunde heilte zwar nicht vollständig, aber sie blutete nicht mehr so stark. „Danke!“ Wolfram schluckte. „Den Rest schaffe ich selbst.“ Er hielt sich ebenfalls seine Hand auf die Wunde und heilte ein weiteres Stück, so dass sie wie ein Kratzer wirkte. Dann stand er auf. „Dann lass uns mal nach Hause laufen.“ Yuri sah sich um. „Wo ist das Schloss überhaupt?“ Wolfram stand mit dem Rücken an seinem und rief: „Hier drüben. In meiner Richtung.“ Yuri drehte sich um und sah das Schloss vor sich. „Das ist gar nicht mehr weit.“ Rief er überrascht.   
Wolfram nickte. „Ja, aber ich habe die Gegend hier nicht erkannt.“ Er ging ein Stück in Richtung Schloss. „Jetzt…ach so…hier sind wir.“ Yuri war froh, dass Wolfram wusste wo es lang ging und folgte ihm.   
Nach ca einer Stunde laufen, kamen die Beiden auf dem Schlosshof an. „Conrad!“ „Gwendal!“ „Mutter!“ riefen Yuri und Wolfram und suchten den Schlosshof ab.   
Plötzlich hörten sie ein Quietschen. „Papa Yuri! Papa Wolfram! Ihr seid zurück!“ „Greta!“ riefen beide Jungs aus einem Mund und schon sprang ihnen ihre Adoptivtochter in die Arme.   
Sie knieten sich auf den Boden und hielten sich ganz fest. „Ihr seid endlich wieder da.“ Greta schluchzte „Ich hab euch sooo vermisst!“ Inzwischen waren auch Cécile, Conrad und Gwendal im Hof angekommen.   
Die ehemalige Mao eilte auf ihren Sohn zu und drückte ihn an ihren prallen Busen, so dass Wolfram wie jedes Mal kurz vor dem Erstickungstod stand, hätte Conrad ihm nicht aus dem Griff seiner Mutter befreit. „Mutter, ich bekomme keine Luft, wenn ihr mich jedes Mal so zerquetscht.“ Diese winkte ab. „Ach. Was redest du? Hauptsache ich habe mein Baby wieder zurück. Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist.“ Wolfram verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin kein Baby mehr Mama und was soll mir auf der Erde schon passieren? Es gibt keine Magie, keine Schwertkämpfer und diese rollenden Blechkästen halten an, wenn man über die Straße läuft.“ Cherie seufzte ergeben und fuhr ihrem Sohn durch seine goldenen Locken. „Ach Wolfram. Als Mutter ist man immer besorgt, wenn die Kinder verreisen. Egal wie alt sie sind.“ Wolfram lächelte sie an und umarmte Conrad. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist.“sagte dieser.   
Dann wendete sich sein Bruder Yuri zu. „Eure Majestät“ rief Conrad erleichtert. Yuri ließ Greta los und fiel in Conrads Arme. „Wir sind wieder da.“ Gwendal nahm seinen jüngsten Bruder in die Arme. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch?“ Wolfram nickte und kuschelte sich an die breite Brust seine ältesten Bruders. „Ich bin so froh wieder hier zu sein.“ Schluchzte er. Überrascht über die Reaktion des Feuerdämons hielt Gwendal ihn einfach im Arm, bis er aufhörte zu weinen. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ er schaute Wolfram besorgt an. Dieser nickte. „Ja. Und ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen.“ Bevor er weiter reden konnte, spürte er, den Schmerz in seinem Arm und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er den ganzen Weg Blut verloren hatte. Das erklärte, weshalb er sich so schlapp auf dem Weg fühlte. „M…mein Arm…da war ein kleiner…Ast…“ auf einmal wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.   
Als er wieder aufwachte lag er in seinem Bett und Gisela, Conrad, Gwendal und Yuri sahen ihn besorgt an. „Warum kippe ich bei so einer leichten Verletzung um?“ fragte Wolfram irritiert und wollte sich aufsetzten, ließ es aber angesichts des aufbrandenden Schmerzes auf der Stelle wieder sein. Gisela drückte ihn sofort in seine Kissen. „Bleibt mir ja liegen. Der Ast steckte wohl ziemlich tief in eurem Arm, meinte Yuri. Die Wunde hat sich während eures Heimweges entzündet. Das und die Anstrengung des Fußmarsches hat euch eben die kurze Ohnmacht beschert.“ Wolfram befühlte vorsichtig seinen Arm und bemerkte den Verband. „Ich habe euch mit Maryoku geheilt und eine Salbe auf die Wunde geschmiert. Den Verband muss ich heute noch jede Stunde wechseln.“ Sie sah auf die Uhr. (Bei mir gibt es in Shin Makoku Uhren!) „Wir haben jetzt vier Uhr mittags. Ja das reicht aus.“ Überlegte sie. „Morgen reicht es alle drei bis vier Stunden und übermorgen noch einmal morgens und abends. Dann müsste die Wunde verheilt sein, da sich ja euer Körper auch selbst heilt.“ Sie verneigte sich. „Danke Gisela.“ Diese lächelte ihn an und verließ das Zimmer.   
„Nun erzählt doch mal, was ihr so erlebt habt.“ Fing Conrad an. „Lass die Beiden doch erst mal ankommen.“ tadelte Gwendal seinen jüngeren Bruder.   
Wolfram holte tief Luft.   
Seine Brüder bemerkten dies und schauten ihn besorgt an. „Geht es dir nicht gut?“ fragte Conrad. „Ist was mit deiner Wunde?“ befürchtete Gwendal.   
Yuri ahnte was Wolfram sagen wollte. Und dann kam der Satz, den er gehofft hatte nie hören zu müssen. „Gwendal, Conrad, ich werde die Verlobung zu Yuri auflösen.“   
Betroffene Stille breitete sich im Zimmer aus. Geschockt schauten sich die beiden angesprochenen an. „Bist du sicher?“ flüsterte Conrad. Wolfram nickte. „Ja.“ Yuri konnte seine Tränen nicht verhindern und verließ das Zimmer.   
Gwendal, der Yuris Tränen wohl bemerkt hatte, war überrascht von der Reaktion des Dämonenkönigs. Hatte er sich etwa doch in seinen Verlobten verliebt? Hatte er auf der Erde gemerkt, wie er wirklich empfand, doch für Wolfram kam es zu spät? Hatte Yuri überhaupt öffentlich zu seinen Gefühlen gestanden? Er setzte sich zu Wolfram aufs Bett. „Willst du mir erzählen was passiert ist?“ fragte er sanft.   
Wolfram fing an zu schluchzen und Gwendal nahm ihn in den Arm.   
Betroffen schaute er Conrad an. Dieser nickte ihm zu und folgte Yuri.   
Was war auf der Erde nur passiert?  
Conrad fand Yuri auf dem Baseball Feld, wusste er doch, dass Wolfram ihm niemals dorthin folgen würde.   
Das war komplett Yuris Terrain, konnte sein Verlobter nichts mit dem Sport anfangen. Yuri saß mitten auf dem Spielfeld und weinte. Er bemerkte nicht mal dass sein Namensgeber zu ihm kam als sich zwei Arme um ihn schlossen. „Ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe.“ Schluchzte Yuri. „Und nun ist es zu spät.“ Yuri sah Conrad aus tränendurchnässten Augen an.   
Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht beruhigen. „Bitte. Sag mir, dass es nicht wahr ist. Bitte sag mir, dass Wolfram mich nur testen wollte.“ Conrad schaute ihn traurig an. „Das kann ich nicht.“ flüsterte er. „Wolfram hat so lang auf dich gewartet. Er kann nicht mehr. Sein Herz schafft das nicht mehr.“ Er sah Yuri ernst an. „Auf der Erde muss etwas passiert sein, dass ihm das Herz gebrochen hat. Du musst etwas gesagt haben, was ihm den Todesstoß gegeben hat.“   
Yuri lehnte sich an Conrad und erzählte. Er erzählte von der Kirche, von seinen Gesprächen mit seinen Eltern, die Wolfram unbemerkt mit angehört hatte, er erzählte von seinen Reaktionen, wenn er auf Wolfram angesprochen wurde…und er erzählte von Tanmoku Ki. Conrad hörte still zu.   
Als der Dämonenkönig fertig war, schwieg Conrad weiterhin. Yuri schaute ihn nicht an, sondern lehnte weiterhin an dessen Brust. Er wusste, dass er viele Fehler gemacht hatte. Zu viele. Doch er konnte sie nicht mehr zurück nehmen. Warum konnte man nicht in die Vergangenheit reisen. Warum konnte er nicht einfach seine Gefühle für Wolfram offen darlegen. Er seufzte schwer.   
Weil er ein Weichei war. Wolfram hatte die ganze Zeit Recht gehabt. Und trotzdem hatte er ihn geliebt.   
Yuris Kehle erklomm erneut ein Schluchzen als Conrad ihn von sich weg drückte und ihm lange in die Augen sah. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte des Einzigartigen. Yuri würde ihn ebenso lieben wie Wolfram ihn.   
Doch er sprach von Monaten bis er es merken würde. Auf der Erde waren Wochen vergangen, hier bereits einige Monate. Was würde noch passieren, bevor Yuri Wolfram zurück gewinnen konnte. Würde Wolfram ihm überhaupt noch eine Chance geben?   
„Liebst du ihn wirklich Yuri?“ fragte Conrad. Der Doppelschwarze nickte heftig. „Ja mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.“ Conrad lächelte und strich seinem König durch das schwarze Haar.   
‚Na damit kann man doch anfangen‘. Dachte er sich.   
„Dann siehst du keine Chance mehr für euch?“ fragte Gwendal bedrückt. Ihm tat sein Bruder leid. Er hatte so lang gewartet. So lang gehofft. Und am Ende doch verloren.   
Plötzlich kamen ihm die Worte Shinou in den Sinn. Yuri würde ihn eines Tages zurück gewinnen. Wie er Wolfram so in seinem Bett liegen sah, die Hand auf seine Wunde am Arm gepresst, mit Tränen in den Augen, glaubte er sogar daran. „Du liebst ihn immer noch oder?“ fragte Gwendal leise. Wolfram sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der Gwendal schlucken ließ.   
„Ich kann nicht ohne ihn. Aber ich kann so auch nicht mehr mit ihm.“   
Wolfram zog aus Yuris Zimmer aus, er näherte sich ihm nur noch, wenn es Essen gab oder in Gwendals Büro Besprechungen gab. Yuri konnte nicht glauben, dass Wolfram tatsächlich so stur war. Aber war er nicht in den letzten Jahren ebenso stur?   
Yuri dachte an die letzten Jahre zurück. Als er Wolfram immer wieder vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte, obwohl dieser nichts wollte als von ihm zurück geliebt zu werden. Wieder einmal drohten Yuri seine Gefühle aus ihm heraus zu brechen.   
Wolfram betrachtete den Dämonenkönig. Seit er die Verlobung gelöst hatte, war Yuri nicht wie er erwartet auf Frauenfang gegangen. Im Gegenteil. Er schien immer melancholischer zu werden. Er lachte nicht mehr, er spielte kaum mehr mit Greta, er war nicht mehr bei der Sache. Hatte es ihn doch so tief getroffen? Wolfram seufzte. Warum hatte der Yuri ihm nie seine Gefühle gestanden. Er war überzeugt, dass Yuri ihn auch liebte.   
Doch er wollte nicht nur geheim geliebt werden. Er wollte offen geliebt werden. Er wollte sich begehrt fühlen.   
Seine Gedanken trifteten ab… zu silbergrauen tiefgründigen Augen, sanften Lippen, leidenschaftlichen Lippen. „Vielleicht sollten wir eine Pause machen.“ Hörte er Gwendals ungewohnt sanfte Stimme und sah diesen erschrocken an. Sein Blick schweifte zu Yuri, welcher den schwarzhaarigen Dämon in seiner grünen Uniform ebenso erschrocken anstarrte wie er selbst. „Mir scheint, es sind zwei von vier Personen nicht aufnahmefähig.“ „Tut mir leid.“ Hörten sie Yuri nur und Wolfram sah überrascht wie sein ehemaliger Verlobter das Büro verließ.   
Seufzend sah Gwendal seinen jüngsten Bruder an. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht voreilig gehandelt hast?“ Wolfram schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nach den vielen Jahren kann man das kaum voreilig nennen.“ Er starrte wütend seine Brüder an und warf die Tür beim Hinausgehen so fest zu, dass Gwendal besorgt den Rahmen beobachtete, ob dieser eventuell vor hatte aus der Einfassung zu fallen.   
Aber Rahmen und Tür blieben dort wo sie hingehörten. Wenigstens die machten das was von ihnen erwartet wurde.   
Nach einigen Wochen wurde überraschend Besuch von der Erde angekündigt. Ulrike hatte Gwendal, Conrad, Yuri und Wolfram zu sich in den Tempel bestellt. „Was gibt es denn so wichtiges, dass du uns schnellstmöglich in den Tempel bestellst Ulrike?“   
Gwendal schaute die grünhaarige Frau irritiert an. „Verzeiht Lord von Voltaire. Aber es hat sich Besuch von der Erde angekündigt. Murata kommt und bringt einen Gast mit. Einen sehr wichtigen und mächtigen Gast. Mehr sagte er nicht. sie wollen jeden Moment hier eintreffen.“ Conrad sah Gwendal überrascht an. „Murata bringt jemanden mit?“   
Er wandte sich an Yuri. „Murata ist dein Freund auf der Erde. Weißt du was er vorhat?“ Der Dämonenkönig schüttelte ebenso verwundert den Kopf. „Nein, ich weiß von nichts.“   
Wolfram war genauso irritiert wie seine Brüder. Hatte er doch keine blassen Schimmer, wer von der Erde sie hier besuchen würde. Noch dazu mit dem großen Weisen zusammen.   
Plötzlich bildete sich der Wirbel, mit dem Murata sich zwischen den Welten hin und her bewegen konnte.   
Der Raum war in grauen Nebel gehüllt. Als dieser sich lichtete und alle die Person sahen, welche Murata mitgebrach hatte, wurde Wolfram blass und fing an zu zittern.   
Conrad, der neben ihm stand, schaute ihn besorgt an. Doch der Mazoku fing sich sofort wieder. Conrad hörte die Stimme des großen Weisen als dieser seinen Gast vorstellte.   
„Darf ich vorstellen. Der mächtigste Yomeishi aller Zeiten und aktuelles Oberhaupt der Tanmoku Familie.“   
Der silberhaarige Mann verneigte sich leicht mit einer anmutigen Bewegung und sprach mit einer Stimme, die den Anwesenden direkt ins Herz strömte.   
„Es ist mir eine Ehre empfangen zu werden auf Shin Makoku. Mein Name ist Tanmoku Ki. Aktueller Yomeishi und direkter Nachfahre des großen Rakugetsu.“   
Ulrike starrte ihn ehrfürchtig an. „Des! Rakugetsu?“ Tanmoku Ki nickte. „Ja, allerdings.“   
Sein Blick traf den Wolframs und seine Augen strahlten. „Es ist mir eine Freude euch zu sehen Lord von Bielefeld.“ Wolfram brachte erst keinen Ton heraus.   
Gwendal und Conrad schauten sich grinsend an. Das war also der Ursprung des Gefühlschaos ihres kleinen Bruders.   
„Tanmoku Ki.“ Wolframs Stimme festigte sich langsam. „Ich freue mich, dass ihr hier seid und uns im Dämonenreich besuchen kommt. Ich werde euch gern durch das Schloss führen.“   
Tanmoku Ki lächelte und ging auf Wolfram zu. „Ich habe dich vermisst.“ Flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.   
Wolfram schaute verlegen auf seine Füße. Er war es nicht gewohnt von einem Mann Komplimente zu erhalten. Schon gar nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit vor seinen Brüdern.   
Und vor Yuri.   
Dieser bekam seinen Mund nicht mehr zu. Dieser Yomeishi wagte es sie hier im Dämonenreich zu besuchen? Und Murata brachte diesen Kerl auch noch mit? Wütend schaute er seinen Freund an.   
Doch dieser grinste ihn nur an. Das brachte Yuri fast zur Weißglut.   
Er ging zu Tanmoku und stellte sich zwischen ihn und Wolfram. „Es freut mich, dass sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben in das Dämonenreich zu reisen.“ Ki lächelte ihn entwaffnend an. „Ja Dank Murata. Ich grüße euch König der Dämonen. Es ist mir eine Freude euer Reich näher kennen zu lernen. Ich hatte vor mit Murata eine kleine Rundreise zu machen.“   
Er wandte sich wieder an Wolfram, welcher hinter Yuri einen Schritt zur Seite gemacht hatte. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn die Soldaten der Bielefeld Länder meine Eskorte wären. Sie haben einen exzellenten Ruf in gehobenen Kreisen.“ Wolfram starrte ihn an. Er sollte den Yomeishi und Murata als Eskorte begleiten. Dann würden sie sich ja täglich sehen. Sein Herz machte einen Freudensprung.   
Gwendal, der seinen Bruder wie ein offenes Buch lesen konnte nickte. „Das ist kein Problem, sofern Lord von Bielefeld keine Einwände hegt.“ Er schaute seinen kleinen Bruder grinsend an.   
Wolfram strahlte zurück. „Nein, habe ich nicht im Geringsten.“ Gwendal sah den Gast und Murata an. „Dann sei es so. Aber erst müsst ihr auf das Schloss kommen und mit uns Essen.“ Ki nickte.   
„Wo soll es denn hingehen?“ fragte Yuri zerknirscht. Je nachdem wo dieser Yomeishi hin wollte, konnte die Reise mehrere Wochen dauern. So lang wollte er nicht von Wolfram getrennt sein.   
Murata schaute seinen Freund skeptisch an. „Warum willst du das wissen?“ Yuri zog empört die Luft ein. „Es ist mein Königreich und ich möchte wissen, wo sich meine persönliche Leibwache befindet, wenn sie einen Gast begleitet.“   
Wolfram grinste. „Seit wann bin ich deine persönliche Leibwache?“   
Murata antwortete auf die Frage des Dämonenkönigs, bevor dieser auf Wolframs Aussage reagieren konnte. „Wir dachten im Wincott Territorium anzufangen, über die Länder von Christ und Rochefort, zurück zu Spitzweg über das Radford Territorium zu reiten, weiter zu den Gyllenhaal Landen, nach Osten zum Karbelnikoff Reich, Voltaire, Bielefeld und über die Ländereien von Grantz wieder zurück zur Burg zu reisen.“   
Murata konnte sich nicht verkneifen Yuri genau zu beobachten.   
Diese Reise würde durchaus mehrere Wochen dauern, was auch bedeutete, dass Wolfram und Tanmoku Ki die gesamte Zeit auf engstem Raume zusammen waren.   
Da konnte so einiges passieren.   
Yuri wurde bleich.   
„So ausgedehnt…so lang…“ er schaute zu Wolfram, doch dieser würdigte ihn keines Blickes. „Gwendal, wenn du erlaubst, würde ich Tanmoku Ki sein Zimmer und die Burg zeigen. Zum Essen sind wir wieder zurück.“   
Gwendal nickte. „Mach das kleiner Bruder.“ Lächelte er. „Und Morgen könnt ihr mit eurer Rundreise anfangen.“   
Yuri schluckte. „So schnell?“ entfuhr es ihm. Alle guckten ihn überrascht an. „Wolfram hat doch hier noch Dinge zu erledigen…“   
Wolfram stellte sich direkt vor seinen ehemaligen Verlobten. „Glaube ja nicht, dass du mich noch irgendwie beeinflussen könntest.“ Sagte er leise. Yuri sah ihn trotzig an. „Ich könnte es dir verbieten.“ Erwiderte er. Wolfram lachte hell auf. „Aus welchem Grund denn?“ dann schaute er Yuri mit seinen funkelnden Smaragdaugen an. „Etwa aus Eifersucht?“ er drehte sich um, nahm Tanmoku Ki an der Hand und zog ihn in die Burg.   
Als Wolfram ihm sein Zimmer zeigte, zog dieser den Blonden zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Ich habe dich so vermisst mein Dämon.“ Wolfram erschauerte. Noch nie war ihm jemand so sinnlich und wild zugleich nah gekommen. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst.“ Ki stöhnte, als Wolfram ihn mit seinem Knie an seinem Glied berührte. „Ups…da hat dich noch jemand vermisst.“ Nuschelte der silberhaarige Priester und rieb sich an Wolframs Knie. Sein kleiner Freund wurde mittlerweile so groß, dass er sich wünschte, eine Jogginghose anzuhaben und keine Jeans. Wolframs Hände glitten an dem Yomeishi hinunter. Dieser stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab und mit der anderen Hand hielt er Wolframs Kopf fest, damit dieser nicht weg konnte. Doch das hatte der Feuerdämon auch nicht vor. Er versuchte mit seiner Zunge Kis Lippen auseinander zu drücken, was dieser bereitwillig annahm. „Du schmeckst so süß. Deine Lippen sind so weich…“ murmelte Tanmoku Ki und keuchte vor Lust.   
Plötzlich klopfte es. „Ich wollte nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass die Burg sich durchaus auf weitere Bereiche als dem Schlafzimmer erstreckt.“ Hörten sie Muratas Stimme.   
Dieser stand grinsend vor der Tür und konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was die Beiden da drin trieben.   
Plötzlich sah er Yuri auf sich zukommen. „Achtung Wolfram Yuri kommt.“   
Zischte er noch, bevor dieser schon an die Tür pochte und gleichzeitig öffnete.   
Durch Muratas Warnung standen Tanmoku und Wolfram allerdings unverdächtig weit auseinander. Der Yomeishi tat so, als käme er gerade aus dem Bad und sagte: „Oh, das ist wirklich ein sehr schönes Zimmer. Vielen Dank Lord von Bielefeld.“ Dann schaute er entzürnt zu Yuri. „Anstand habt ihr anscheinend keinen, wenn ihr nach Anklopfen nicht auf Antwort eures Gastes wartet.“   
Wolfram musste lachen. „Du bist total eifersüchtig.“ Er prustete. „Und das, obwohl du dir nie etwas aus mir gemacht hast.“   
Er ging zu Tanmoku Ki. „Ich zeige dir nun die Burg. Komm.“ Sagte er und ging an Yuri vorbei aus dem Zimmer.   
Am nächsten Tag machten sich Murata, Tanmoku Ki und Wolfram mit seinen besten Soldaten, zehn an der Zahl bereit für die Abreise.   
Sie reisten zu Pferde waren Ki und Murata beide versierte Reiter und lieber zu Pferd als mit der schwerfälligen Kutsche unterwegs.   
Conrad nahm seinen kleinen Bruder zur Seite. „Seid auf der Hut. Wer weiß, ob es hier Seelen gibt, die den Yomeishi von der Erde kennen und hierher geflohen sind.“   
Wolfram nickte. „Ich werde ihn wie meinen Augapfel beschützen.“ Conrad lächelte ihn an. „Wohl eher wie einen Schatz.“   
Wolfram wurde rot und warf verstohlen einen Blick zu dem schlanken jungen Mann, der diesen liebevoll erwiderte.   
„Ich glaube, ich habe mich verliebt.“ Hauchte Wolfram. Conrad sah Tanmoku Ki ebenfalls an. „Ja. Ich glaube er auch.“ Flüsterte er.   
Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Ich wünsche euch eine angenehme Reise. Die Soldaten meines Bruders sind eine der besten im Lande. Ihr könnt euch auf sie verlassen Yomeishi der Erde.“   
Dieser nickte und winkte zum Abschied. „Davon bin ich überzeugt, bei einem solch fähigen Kommandanten.“ Er lenkte seinen Fuchs neben Wolframs Schimmel und lächelte diesen an.   
Yuri war überhaupt nicht fähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.   
Gwendal schaute ihn irritiert an.   
Das war aber nicht eines Königs würdig.   
Dann bemerkte er die gläsernen Augen des Doppelschwarzen.   
Er stand in diesem Moment nicht in der Funktion des Dämonenkönigs hier und sah der Truppe nach, sondern in der Funktion des verlassenen Verlobten.   
Gwendal hatte fast ein schlechtes Gedanken bei seinen nächsten Gedanken. ‚Endlich fühlst du dich einmal wie mein kleiner Bruder früher. Du spürst den Schmerz, den Wolfram fühlte, wenn du auf die Erde gereist bist und ihn nie wirklich verabschiedet hast. Du spürst den Schmerz, den Wolfram fühlte, wenn er von dir ignoriert wurde‘.   
Es geschah dem naiven Dämonenkönig durchaus Recht, diese Gefühle einmal erleben zu müssen.   
Vielleicht würde ihm das später einmal helfen bei seinem Vorhaben, Wolfram zurück zu gewinnen.


	4. Chapter 4

Unsere kleine Reisegruppe war einen Tag unterwegs und Tanmoku Ki erwies sich als sehr versierter Reiter. Er schien überhaupt keine Probleme zu haben lange Strecken zu Pferde zu bereisen. Zwischendurch machten sie in einem Gasthaus Halt, um sich zu stärken und danach zügig weiter zu reiten. Conrad hatte Josak gebeten, die Truppe zu begleiten, war er sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob sein kleiner Bruder immer alle Aufmerksamkeit der Umgebung schenkte, oder doch eher seinem silberhaarigen Begleiter. Auf seinen besten Freund und hervorragenden Spion konnte sich Conrad jedoch immer verlassen. Der orangehaarige Mazoku hatte seine Umgebung komplett im Blick, ebenso wie Murata, der neben ihm ritt. Wolfram und Tanmoku unterhielten sich angeregt. „Dies hier sind die Länder der Wincott Familie. Hast du schon von Julia von Wincott gehört?“ fragte Wolfram. Ki nickte. „Ja, ich habe von ihr gehört, da meine frühen Vorfahren mit ihr gemeinsam arbeiteten. Sie haben sich gegenseitig in den beiden Welten geholfen bei der Heilung verletzter Seelen. Allerdings auch bei der Suche nach Dämonen, die ihrer Strafe versuchten zu entfliehen, in dem sie die Welten wechselten.“ Ki genoss die herrliche Landschaft. „Es ist wunderschön hier. Wenn die gesamte Reise so eine hübsche Aussicht bietet, bin ich mehr als beglückt.“ Sagte er leise zu Wolfram und schaute ihn tief in die Augen. Sein Herz schien zu explodieren, als er das Feuer in den smaragdgrünen Augen sah. Dem Feuerdämon huschte eine zarte Röte über die Wangen als er Tanmoku anlächelte. „Es freut mich, dass dir unsere Reise bisher gefällt.“ Wolfram ritt näher zu dem Yomeishi. Ihre Beine berührten sich wie zufällig. Wolfram musste sich beherrschen, um nicht seine Hand zu Ki auszustrecken. Sechs Wachen des Dämons sicherten die Gruppe in einiger Entfernung unauffällig ab, während vier Wachen, je zwei vorne und zwei hinten wie Mitreisende wirkten. Wolframs Stellvertreter lenkte seinen Fuchs neben ihn und gab bekannt, dass alles unauffällig sei und sie in wenigen Minuten die nächste Stadt erreichen sollten. „Danke Alanius.“ Sagte Wolfram und sah sich um. „Wir machen dort dann Rast und reiten morgen weiter. So erreichen wir nachmittags das Schloss von Delchias von Wincott.“ Alle stimmten ihm zu, waren sie doch müde von der langen Reise. Murata gab Wolfram ein Zeichen, dass er zu ihm vorreiten solle. „Was gibt’s Murata?“ fragte der Dämon überrascht. „Lasst mich bitte heute Nacht mit dem Yomeishi ein Zimmer teilen und eure Lordschaft mit Josak.“ Wisperte der große Weise ihm zu. „Ich möchte ihm einige Fragen stellen.“ Wolfram nickte verwundert. „In Ordnung. Wahrscheinlich ist es auch besser so.“ seufzte er und wandte den Kopf ab. „Ihr habt Angst Yuri zu hintergehen nicht wahr?“ Muratas Aussage traf Wolfram direkt ins Herz. Dieser nickte zögernd. „Ich verstehe es nicht. Obwohl ich die Verlobung aufgelöst habe, liebe ich ihn immer noch.“ Murata schien in Gedanken versunken. „Das Gefühl kenne ich.“ Erwiderte er. „Aber ich kann euch versichern. Es wird alles gut werden und zu euren Wünschen ausgehen.“ Irritiert schaute der Feuerdämon ihn von der Seite an. „Woher wollt ihr das wissen?“ Er ließ offen, ob er die Erwähnung seiner Wünsche meinte, oder die Tatsache, dass alles zum Guten werden würde. Muratas Blick schien seine Seele zu erreichen. „Weil ich weiß, welche Kraft sich hinter eurem Handeln verbirgt. Es ist vorherbestimmt. Ihr müsst so handeln.“ Schnell trieb der Doppelschwarze sein Pferd von Wolfram weg, bevor dieser näher nachfragen konnte. Verwundert sah der Blonde ihm nach, als er Josaks Stimme vernahm. „Dort ist die Stadt.“   
Sie hatten ihre Zimmer aufgesucht und waren erschöpft auf die Betten gefallen, als Murata sich aufrichtete und seinen Blick auf den Yomeishi richtete. „Darf ich euch eine Frage stellen?“ fragte er. Tanmoku Ki war überrascht. „Natürlich dürft ihr das, großer Weiser.“ Murata ließ sich Zeit die Gedanken zu ordnen. „Was empfindet ihr für Lord von Bielefeld?“ Zwei verdutzte silbergraue Augen starrten ihn an. Schließlich hörte er ein leises Seufzen ehe er die sanfte Stimme des Yomeishi vernahm. „Ich weiß, ich dürfte ihn gar nicht begehren. Aber ich kann mich nicht von ihm lösen. Er ist ein Engel in Dämonengestalt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er mich nicht wirklich liebt, aber sein Herz begehrt werden möchte. Er möchte geliebt werden. Ich liebe ihn nicht so, wie er Yuri liebt, aber ich begehre ihn, wie ein Mann einen Geliebten begehrt.“ Murata nickte. Das hatte er sich gedacht und offen gesagt auch gehofft. „Warum fragt ihr?“ wollte nun Tanmoku Ki wissen. Murata überlegte, wieviel er dem Priester erzählen sollte. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ihr Wolfram nicht für immer für euch beanspruchen würdet. Sondern nur als…hm…sagen wir … Affäre.“ Der Yomeishi schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich könnte ihn niemals für mich beanspruchen, seine Seele gehört bereits dem Dämonenkönig, auch wenn dieser es nicht zu würdigen weiß.“ „Doch.“ Flüsterte Murata. „Er weiß es. Er lernt es gerade. Und ihr habt ihn dazu befähigt. Ohne euch, wäre er nie eifersüchtig geworden. Ohne euch hätte er nie seine Gefühle für Wolfram erkannt und öffentlich zugegeben. Es scheint für ihn zu spät, doch wenn er jetzt richtig handelt, wird Shin Makoku eines Tages sogar einen Erben bekommen.“   
Wolfram lag auf seinem Bett und war eingeschlafen. Josak wollte ihn gerade zudecken, als er ein Seufzen des Prinzen vernahm. „Yuri…nicht…bitte. Ich … dich.“ Liebevoll schaute er den schönen Mazoku an, welcher so sehr liebte und sich nach ebensolcher Zuneigung sehnte. Tanmoku Ki war zum richtigen Zeitpunkt erschienen, um Yuri und Wolfram irgendwann wieder zueinander zu führen. Doch erst mal musste der Dämonenkönig leiden. Und das war gut so grinste Josak in sich hinein, drehte sich um und wollte das Licht ausmachen. Plötzlich hörte er ein Schluchzen. Erschrocken drehte er sich wieder zu Wolfram und sah Tränen über dessen Wangen laufen. Erst war es ein zaghaftes Schluchzen. Dann wurde es heftiger, obwohl der Spion das Gefühl hatte, Wolfram weine im Traum. Schließlich wachte der Feuerdämon auf und schaute sich verwirrt um. Schnell nahm Josak ihn in den Arm und flüsterte ihm zu: „Du bist in Sicherheit. Du musst nicht traurig sein.“ Früher hatte er eine eher niedere Meinung über den verwöhnten Sohn der ehemaligen Mao gehabt. Doch in den letzten Monaten hatte sich seine Meinung geändert. Wolfram war je mehr er Yuri liebte, immer weniger Selbstsüchtig gewesen. Er war ein anderer Dämon geworden. Und in diesem Moment tat er ihm einfach nur leid. Er hielt einen verzweifelten Mazoku in den Armen, der mit seinen Gefühlen nicht wusste wohin. „Nein, ich will ihn nicht mehr lieben.“ Schluchzte er. „Ich schaffe das nicht mehr.“ Seine smaragdgrünen Augen schauten den Freund seines Bruders traurig an. „Aber ich will ihn auch nicht betrügen. Tanmoku Ki ist so…anders. Er begehrt mich. Er will mich. Aber ich liebe trotzdem Yuri. Das ist doch nicht fair. Warum kann ich ihn nicht einfach aufgeben?“ Langsam beruhigte sich der Dämon. Josak fasste ihn an den Schultern. „Dein Herz hat ein Recht auf Liebe. Auch du darfst Liebe empfangen. Du musst nicht nur geben. Lass dich in den kommenden Wochen einfach auf den Yomeishi der Erde ein und genieße was kommt. Du musst Yuri nicht vergessen. Aber du kannst ihn eifersüchtig machen. Dann wird er dich zurück erobern wollen. Und dann kannst du immer noch entscheiden, ob dein ehemaliger Verlobter vielleicht eine Chance hat dein zukünftiger Ehemann zu werden.“ Wolfram musste lachen, als er Josaks kämpferischen Ausdruck in den Augen sah. „Du hast Recht.“ Nickte er. „Ich werde Yuri die nächsten Wochen einfach bei Seite schieben.“ Er lächelte in zwei funkelnde blaue Augen. „Danke Josak. Allmählich verstehe ich, warum mein Bruder dich so schätzt.“ Er legte sich wieder auf seine Seite des Bettes, hatten sie doch ein Ehebett im Zimmer vorgefunden und zog sich die Decke über die Ohren. Den liebevoll überraschten Blick Josaks sah er nicht mehr. Zum ersten Mal hatte Wolfram Conrad als seinen Bruder bezeichnet.   
Yuri saß an seinem Papierkram, konnte sich aber überhaupt nicht konzentrieren. Wolfram war jetzt schon einen ganzen Tag mit diesem Priester unterwegs. Zwar waren Murata und Josak dabei, aber sie würden sich bestimmt nicht zwischen die beiden drängen, sollte der gutaussehende Erdling seinen Verlobten küssen wollen. Naja…offiziell war Wolfram nicht mehr sein Verlobter. Aber diese Auflösung nahm Yuri nicht für voll. Er akzeptierte sie genau genommen nicht im Geringsten. Nachdenklich erhob er sich und schaute er aus dem Fenster. Das Klopfen hörte er gar nicht. So schrak er zusammen, als er plötzlich Conrads Stimme hinter sich vernahm. „Du scheinst nicht wirklich weit mit deinen Papieren gekommen zu sein.“ Sagte Lord Weller sarkastisch. „Woran denken wir denn die ganze Zeit?“ Yuri drehte sich wütend um. „Woran wohl Conrad?“ zischte er. „Mein Verlobter reitet mit einem liebestollen Priester durch die Gegend. Wochenlang.“ Conrad musste grinsen. Sonst kamen solche Gebaren eher von seinem jüngeren Bruder denn vom Dämonenkönig. „Wolfram ist nicht mehr euer Verlobter Heika.“ „Nenn mich endlich Yuri…“ knurrte dieser noch genervter. „Die Verlobung wollte er doch gar nicht lösen. Irgendwie muss ihn dieser Tanmoku Ki die Sinne vernebelt haben. Wie macht er das nur?“ Conrad fasste Yuri an den Schultern und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Wie er das macht willst du wissen? Er zeigt Wolfram, dass er begehrenswert ist. Das er hübsch ist, dass er es wert ist geliebt zu werden.“ Conrad seufzte. „Er macht all das, was du nie gemacht hast.“   
Als die Reisegruppe im Schloss der Familie Wincott ankam wurden sie aufgeregt von Ranji und Lindsey den beiden Kindern des Oberhauptes empfangen. „Wolfram, endlich kommst du uns wieder besuchen.“ Rief Ranji. „Zeigst du uns deine Feuerdrachen?“ bettelte Lindsay. „Langsam Kinder.“ Mahnte ihr Vater die beiden Wildfänge. „Lasst unsere Gäste doch erst einmal ankommen.“ Lachend ging Delchias von Wincott auf Wolfram zu. „Lord von Bielefeld. Es ist uns eine Ehre, dass ihr uns besuchen kommt.“ Er zeigte auf seine aufgeregten Kinder. „Und für die Beiden ist es ein langgehegter Wunsch, euch wieder persönlich zu treffen. Die Feuerdrachen sind immer wieder etwas Faszinierendes für sie.“ Wolfram stieg vom Pferd und konnte gerade noch in die Knie sinken, bevor er von zwei juchzenden Kindern bestürmt wurde. „Wie man sieht, ist Lord von Bielefeld allerseits begehrt.“ Grinste Murata. „Oh ehrwürdiger Daikenja.“ Lord von Wincott verneigte sich. „Wen habt ihr außer eurem treuen Spion noch mitgebracht?“ Josak verbeugte sich grinsend. „Ja gute Spione sind rar gesät.“ Delchias nickte. „Da habt ihr durchaus Recht. Leider kann ich euch nicht abwerben.“ Lächelte er. Josak schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin treu.“ Murata sah zu Wolfram, welcher immer noch unter den Kindern begraben lag. Also deutete er auf den silberhaarigen. „Darf ich vorstellen. Dies ist der Yomeishi der Erde. Tanmoku Ki. Der Mächtigste aller Zeiten und ein direkter Rakugetsu Nachfahre.“ Lord von Wincott hob die Augenbrauen. „Ein direkter Nachfahre.“ Er verneigte sich vor dem Priester. „Es ist mir eine Ehre Euch persönlich kennen zu lernen. Man hört viel von euch und euren Reinigungs-Zeremonien.“ Tanmoku verbeugte sich ebenfalls. „Vielen Dank. Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, lerne ich doch endlich das Land der Dämonen kennen.“ Wolfram konnte sich befreien und beschwor einen Feuerdrachen. Begeistert hüpften die Kinder auf und ab, während alle gebannt auf die zu tanzen scheinenden Drachen schauten. Schließlich ließ Wolfram sie in ein kleines Feuerwerk münden und verschwinden. Die Kinder jubelten. „Oh Wolfi, das ist so toll!!!“ Bleich geworden nahm Lord von Wincott seine Kinder an den Händen. „Ihr dürft Lord von Bielefeld nicht so nennen. Das ist ein Spitzname seiner Majestät für ihn.“ Ranji drehte sich zu seinem Vater um. „Und Greta. Und wir dürfen ihn auch so nennen hat sie gesagt.“ Wolfram lächelte Delchias an. „Macht euch keine Gedanken. Sie dürfen mich gern so nennen. Ihre Majestät hat diesen Spitznamen nicht für sich gepachtet.“ Bevor er sich unangenehmen Fragen des Oberhauptes von Wincott ausgesetzt sah, nahm er Lindsay auf den Arm. „Na kleine Prinzessin. Habt ihr etwas Leckeres für eure Gäste bereitet?“ Diese schlang ihre Ärmchen um den Feuerdämon und nickte. „Ja, es gibt leckeren Kuchen. Den hab ich schon pro…“ schnell schlug sie mit der Hand auf ihren Mund. Wolfram lachte schallend. „Also fehlt da schon eine kleine Ecke…?“ fragte er sie neckend. Ranji antwortete anstatt seiner Schwester. „Nein, Rosalia konnte ihn retten.“ Alle lachten und folgten Delchias von Wincott in das Schloss. Wolfram bemerkte nicht, wie Tanmoku Ki ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Er war so liebevoll zu den Kindern und sie schienen ihn regelrecht zu vergöttern. Dieser reizende Blonde war schon ein außergewöhnlicher Dämon. Wie er wohl mit eigenen Kindern wäre…  
Schließlich verabschiedeten sie sich wieder von der Wincott Familie und setzten ihre Reise fort. Sie durchquerten die Länder von Gunther von Christ, nach Süden ins Rochefort Territorium. Dort wollten sie Lady Rochefort, eine tüchtige Geschäftsfrau besuchen. Von dort sollte es über das Radford Territorium über die Länder von Wolframs Mutter zurück zu den Gyllenhaal Ländern gehen, wo ebenfalls ein Besuch des Königs angedacht war. Die anderen Gebiete waren ohne offizielle Besuche bei den Herrschern geplant, da diese entweder gerade selbst auf Reisen befanden, oder wie bei den Christ und Spitzweg Ländern, die Herrscher in der Burg des Mao wohnten. Als sie schließlich in den Ländern Gyllenhaals ankamen waren sie bereits zwei Wochen unterwegs und sowohl Murata als auch Josak spürten, wie das Band zwischen Wolfram und Tanmoku Ki enger verknüpft wurde. Endlich bekam der junge Feuerdämon das zurück, was er bereits so lang gab. Liebe, Zuneigung und Wärme. Er blühte regelrecht auf, seine Augen strahlten und seine Haut war rosig geworden. „Dieser Yomeishi tut unserem Lord wirklich gut.“ Raunte Murata dem Spion zu. Dieser nickte. „Ja, er hat es verdient.“ Als er sich umdrehte, sah er gerade, wie sich ihre Hände voneinander lösten und sie ihn verlegen ansahen. Er grinste sie frech an. „Tut ruhig, was ihr nicht lassen könnt. Bei mir sind Geheimnisse sicher. Das müsste euch bekannt sein Lord von Bielefeld.“ Dieser errötete noch mehr. „Ich weiß ja, ich weiß.“ Lächelnd blickte er zu Tanmoku Ki, welcher seine Hand wieder in Wolframs schob und zufrieden die Gegend bewunderte. „Es ist wirklich wunderschön in Shin Makoku. Schade, dass ich nicht immer hier leben kann.“ Verwundert schaute Wolfram ihn an. „Weshalb nicht?“ Der Blick des Priesters wurde traurig. „Meine Lebenszeit vergeht hier wesentlich schneller als auf der Erde. Da ich in jeder meiner Zeremonien Lebenszeit von mir an Gott opfere, habe ich sowieso schon nur eine begrenzte Lebensdauer von etwa 20-25 Jahren.“ Erschrocken zog Wolfram die Luft ein. „Du lebst nur höchstens 25 Jahre?“ Ki nickte. „Ja, und wenn ich hier leben würde, verkürzte ich die Zeit noch um ein vieles…“ Wolfram sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Aber du bist doch bereits 19 Jahre alt…“ flüsterte er. Ohne es zu merken, zog er seine Hand zurück. Tanmoku Ki wollte etwas erwidern, aber Wolfram war bereits voraus galoppiert. Ki wollte hinterher doch Murata schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass ihn. Er hat euch gerade sein Herz geöffnet und muss erst mal verdauen, dass ihr nicht für immer der Mann an seiner Seite sein werdet.“ Tanmoku Ki sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Ich würde für ihn hier bleiben.“ Murata nickte. „Das weiß ich.“ er schaute Wolfram hinterher. „Aber dann würde euer Sohn dich nicht einmal kennenlernen.“ Flüsterte er leise.  
Wolfram war einige Zeit galoppiert, als er sein Pferd zügelte und sich ins Gras fallen ließ. Tränen liefen ihm ungehindert über die Wangen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Er wurde geliebt und begehrt und wurde abermals bestraft. „Was hab ich nur getan?“ „Nichts, eure Lordschaft. Ihr habt nichts getan. Aber es soll so sein.“ Hörte er auf einmal Muratas Stimme neben sich. Erschrocken sah er sich um, doch der Weise hob besänftigend die Hand. „Die anderen sind weiter geritten. Josak kennt den Weg ebenso gut wie wir.“ Und so saßen sie eine Weile, ehe Wolfram zu sprechen wagte. „Warum Murata? Warum?“ wieder schüttelte ihn ein Schluchzer. Murata legte seinen Arm um den blonden Prinzen. Überrascht bemerkte Wolfram dies, doch er war froh nicht allein zu sein. Und irgendwie schien der Weise diese Situation zu kennen und zu wissen, wie es ihm ging. „Es gibt eine alte Prophezeiung. Diese wird mit dem Yomeishi und mit euch Lord von Bielefeld erfüllt. Es muss so sein. Ihr musstet euch kennen und lieben lernen. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen. Ich möchte nichts gefährden.“ Wolfram schaute ihn irritiert an. „Eine Prophezeiung?“ Murata nickte. „Ja, aber wie gesagt, ich möchte nicht näher auf sie eingehen. Noch nicht. Aber alles was ihr tut ist richtig. Eure Gefühle sind richtig und auch die gegenseitige Liebe von euch ist richtig. Auch wenn sie nicht von Dauer sein wird, ist sie doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt richtig und gut so.“ Wolfram seufzte. „Warum muss alles so kompliziert sein?“ Murata grinste ihn von der Seite an. „Einfach wäre doch langweilig. Vor allem für einen so leidenschaftlichen Feuerdämon wie euch, nicht wahr?“   
So vergingen die Wochen und Yuri bekam langsam gar nichts mehr auf die Reihe. Eines Tages wollte er ins Büro von Gwendal, um etwas mit diesem zu besprechen, als er auf dem Weg einfach umkippte. Conrad, der ebenfalls zu der Besprechung wollte, fand seinen König auf dem Flur liegend. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn hoch und trug ihn in Gwendals Büro und legte ihn auf die dortige Couch. Gleichzeitig ließ er nach Gisela rufen. Gwendal sah seinen Bruder besorgt an. „Er scheint tatsächlich an Liebeskummer zu leiden. Das kann einen Dämon umbringen.“ Conrad nickte. „Allerdings ist er ein halber Mensch, da müsste er stärker sein, was solche Gefühlskrankheiten betrifft.“ Gisela kam herein und sah Yuri besorgt an. Nach einigen Untersuchungen sagte sie. „Es wird Zeit, dass Wolfram wieder kommt. Sonst weiß ich nicht, wie lang Yuri noch durchhält. Sein Körper ist von Fieber durchdrängt und sein Immunsystem ist im Keller. Er beginnt sich aufzugeben.“ Gwendal schüttelte den Kopf. „Und das bei ein paar Wochen…unser Bruder musste Monate aushalten, wenn Yuri auf der Erde war.“ Conrad grinste. „In einem hat Wolfram Recht. Yuri ist ein Weichei.“ Gwendal und Conrad lachten leise und sahen sich mit einem tadelnden Blick Giselas gestraft. „Auch wenn ihr Recht habt, hier liegt immer noch euer König.“ Sofort hörten die Brüder auf zu lachen, aber in ihren aller Augen war ein schalkhaftes Blitzen nicht zu übersehen.   
Auf dem Schloss Lord von Gyllenhaal fand an dem Tag ihrer Ankunft eine Vernissage bekannter Künstler im Land Gyllenhaal statt. „Ah guten Tag Lord von Bielefeld, ehrwürdiger Daikenja, Josak…und…“ Gyllenhaal machte eine kleine Pause, um den silberhaarigen Gast die Möglichkeit zu geben sich vorzustellen. „Tanmoku Ki, Yomeishi der Erde und ein Gast in Shin Makoku.“ Sagte er und verneigte sich anmutig. Gyllenhaal lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Seid ihr etwa ein direkter Rakugetsu Nachfahre? Ihr habt eine große Ähnlichkeit mit ihm.“ Ki nickte. „Ja, das ist korrekt.“ Der gastgebende König nickte andächtig. „Dann müsst ihr ein sehr mächtiger Yomeishi sein.“ Murata nickte und fügte hinzu. „Er ist der mächtigste Yomeishi aller Zeiten.“ Verlegen schaute Ki den großen Weisen an. „Nun übertreibt nicht so ehrwürdiger Daikenja.“ Wolfram musste lachen. „Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht unser Murata. Nicht wahr?“ Dieser nickte ihm zu. „Allerdings.“ Gyllenhaal wandte sich an den blonden Dämon. „Heute findet eine Vernissage statt. Das ist doch bestimmt etwas für euch Wolfram. Anschließend beginnen hier die Künstlertage. Eine Woche Musik, Tanz und Kunst in meinem Schloss. Ich habe gehofft, dass ihr morgen Abend mit meinem kleinen Orchester einige Arien vortragen würdet, die ihr eventuell aus dem FF singen könnt. Wir haben die irdischen Messen und Oratorien Johann Sebastian Bachs, sowie die Chorwerke Camille Saint-Saens im Repertoire diese Woche.“ Wolfram, welcher begeisterter Maler war und ebenso begeisterter Musiker war sofort Feuer und Flamme. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Vor Begeisterung entstand plötzlich über seinem Kopf ein kleiner lustiger Feuerdrache. „Äh…Wolfram…“ Murata zeigte grinsend über Wolframs Kopf. Dieser schaute irritiert über sich und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Schnell ließ er den Drachen verschwinden. Lord von Gyllenhaal musste lachen. „Ihr habt bei Gefühlsüberschwang wohl eure Kräfte nicht ganz im Griff was?“ Wolfram senkte verlegen den Blick. „Bitte entschuldigt eure Lordschaft, aber meine Gefühle fahren derzeit ziemlich Achterbahn.“   
Er schaute zu seinem Gast, welcher mit einem Blick zurück sah, der Wolframs Herz pochen ließ. Bevor er jedoch reagieren konnte fragte Murata den Gastherren, ob sie sich eine Weile in ihre Zimmer zurückziehen dürfte, um sich von den Reisestrapazen zu erholen. Lord von Gyllenhaal nickte eifrig und zeigte den Vieren ihre Zimmer. Wolfram hatte sich gerade auf sein Bett gelegt und betrachtete das kunstvoll gestaltete und eingerichtete Zimmer, als es vorsichtig klopfte. „Wolfram, darf ich reinkommen?“ hörte er eine sanfte Stimme. Hastig antwortete er: „Natürlich Tanmoku Ki. Komm nur.“ Die Tür öffnete sich und zwei wundervolle graue Augen lunzten in das Zimmer. Lächelnd kam der junge Priester herein und schloss leise die Tür. „Ich wollte dich vorhin nicht verletzen.“ Sagte er traurig. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich für dich hier bleiben würde.“ Wolfram schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du darfst deine Leidenschaft für mich nicht aufgeben. Du bist ein Priester, der Gottes Liebe den Menschen und Dämonen weitergibt. Das darfst du nicht aufgeben. Lass uns die Zeit, die wir haben genießen und nicht an das Ende denken.“ Er stand auf und küsste den Yomeishi. Dieser konnte sich nicht beherrschen und warf den Feuerdämon auf das Bett. Leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich. Ki ließ seine Hände über die Brust des Dämons streifen und spürte die gute Bemuskelung. Dieser keuchte, als Ki mit seinem Knie wie zufällig zwischen Wolframs Beine ging und sein hartes Glied berührte. Vorsichtig rieb der Yomeishi sein Knie daran und spürte wie Wolfram verrückt wurde. „Bitte. Ki…ich…“ Ki riss dem Dämon das Hemd vom Leib. Wolfram war froh, dass er noch frische übrig hatte und das Alte wechseln wollte. Jetzt konnte er es zwar in die Tonne kloppen aber das war egal. Sie zogen sich gegenseitig aus und liebten sich mit allen Sinnen und jeder Faser ihrer Körper. Erschöpft lagen sie im Bett und dösten, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Wolfram, wir wollen uns in einer halben Stunde unten im Salon treffen. Ich denke der Yomeishi wird diese Nachricht ebenfalls vernommen haben.“ Wolfram und Tanmoku schauten sich an und wussten, dass Murata vor der Tür mit einem breiten Grinsen stand und auf Wolframs Antwort wartete. Wolfram schluckte und versuchte möglichst ruhig zu antworten. „Ja, ich gebe es ihm weiter.“ Murata hustete. „Da bin ich mir sicher. Bis nachher denn.“ Die Schritte entfernten sich. Wolfram musste grinsen. „Es scheint offensichtlich zu sein, wo du dich derzeit aufhältst.“ Tanmoku beugte sich über den Feuerdämon und küsste ihn zwischen seinen Worten. „So …sieht…es wohl … aus.“ Wolfram verzog sein Stupsnäschen. „Ich glaube, wir sollten ein Bad nehmen.“ Tanmoku verzog seinen Mund. „Hm…das glaube ich auch. Die halbe Stunde wird noch sinnvoll genutzt.“ Ehe sich Wolfram versah, war Ki aufgestanden, hatte ihn im Brautstil hochgehoben und ins Bad getragen. Dort dampfte ein wohlriechendes kleines Whirlpoolbad. Der Priester stellte Wolfram neben sich und stieg ins Bad hinein. Als er sich zu seinem Geliebten umdrehte, konnte er seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Er starrte die elfenbeinfarbene weiche Haut an, die blonden Haare, welche seidig glänzend das Gesicht des hübschen Dämons umrahmten, sein Blick glitt tiefer über die Brust zu den Lenden und dem erregten Glied. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass Wolfram frieren musste. Dieser bewegte sich jedoch keinen Zentimeter, sondern schaute nur schüchtern auf den Yomeishi. Also zog der den frierenden Blonden mit ins Bad und sie machten dort weiter, wo sie vor einer Weile im Bett aufgehört hatten.  
Zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt waren alle im Salon erschienen. Einige Streicher schienen auf die Gäste zu warten. Als sie hereintraten, gab Lord von Gyllenhaal ein Zeichen und das Ensemble fing an zu spielen. Wolframs Augen leuchteten auf. „Oh…bereite dich Zion. Eine wundervolle Alt-Arie aus dem Weihnachtsoratorium von Johann Sebastian Bach, ein sehr bekannter Komponist auf der Erde.“ Gyllenhaal nickte anerkennend. Der Dämon kannte sich wahrlich aus. „Könnt ihr sie singen, Lord von Bielefeld?“ Wolfram überlegte und setzte einfach ein. Murata, Josak und Ki lauschten den Klängen. Als die Arie fertig war klatschten sie begeistert. Andere Gäste, die sich aufgrund der anstehenden Vernissage am Abend und dem Kirchenmusik Konzert am darauffolgenden Abend im Schloss aufhielten, waren ebenfalls hinzugekommen und hatten Wolframs Gesang zugehört. „Wie kommt es, dass du sowohl Tenor als auch Alt singen kannst?“ fragte Ki überrascht, wusste er doch, dass Wolfram bei ihm in der Kirche damals in der Tenorlage gesungen hatte.“ Wolfram lächelte. „Ich kann alle Stimmlagen singen. Bass nicht so gern, da ich nicht so tief komme und das Fundament in meiner Stimme fehlt. Aber Tenor, Alt und Sopran singe ich wahnsinnig gern.“ Murata schaute ihn überrascht an. „Das wusste ich gar nicht.“ Wolfram nickte. „Lord, ihr singt doch Bariton. Nicht wahr?“ Gyllenhaal nickte. „Können sie aus dem Weihnachtsoratorium von Camille Saint-Saens das Duett Benedictus zwischen Bariton und Sopran?“ Gyllenhaal nickte begeistert. „Ich liebe es.“ Wolfram strahlte. „Dann lassen Sie es uns musizieren.“ Das Ensemble schien alle Noten der Welt dabei zu haben, zuckten sie doch mit keiner Wimper, schlugen die Noten auf und begannen zu spielen. Als Wolfram mit seinem Solo begann lief Ki ein Schauer den Rücken herunter. So wie er mit seinen Zeremonien die Herzen erreichte, so erreichte Wolfram mit seinem Gesang die Herzen. Woher konnte er diese irdischen Werke so gut? Nachdem die Beiden geendet hatten erschall ein begeisterter Applaus. „Diese beiden Werke müssen wir morgen Abend unbedingt aufführen.“ Sagte Gyllenhaal euphorisch. Wolframs Augen funkelten. „Ja sehr gern.“ Vorsichtig drehte er sich nochmal zu den Streichern um, welche ihn ehrfürchtig anschauten. „Würden Sie für ich noch eine Altarie spielen?“ Eifrig nickten die Musiker. „Aus der h-Moll Messe von Bach das „Agnus dei?“ Die Streicher schluckten. War dies ein wunderschönes, jedoch nicht sehr einfaches Werk des Meisterkomponisten. Sie holten die Noten hervor und begannen. Wolfram setzte nach einer Weile ein. Es herrschte atemlose Stille im Salon. Diese Arie ergriff das Herz, berührte die Seele und rührte die Zuhörer. Sie war erfüllt mit Wehmut und Wolfram sang, als würde er selbst um sein Erbarmen flehen. Agnus dei, qui tollis pecata mundi misere nobis/Lamm Gottes nimm hinweg die Sünde der Welt, erbarm dich unser. Dona nobis pacem/Gib uns deinen Frieden. Als das Stück fertig war, wagte niemand zu klatschen, so erfüllt waren die Zuhörer von dem Gesang des Feuerdämons. Verlegen schaute Wolfram zu dem ersten Geiger, welcher ihn selig anlächelte. „Es war wundervoll, Lord von Bielefeld. Es ist uns eine Ehre morgen Abend mit Ihnen gemeinsam musizieren zu dürfen.“ Er stand auf und verneigte sich vor dem rot gewordenen Dämon. Lord von Gyllenhaal riss die Arme in die Luft. „Ja, fürwahr Wolfram. Ich freue mich auf morgen Abend. Ihr singt wirklich außerordentlich schön.“ Da brandete der Applaus auf. Wolfram nickte strahlend. „Ich freue mich auch.“ Er reichte dem Konzertmeister die Hand und beide nickten zufrieden. „Bis morgen Abend dann.“  
Lord von Gyllenhaal forderte seine Gäste auf ihm in den Park zu folgen. „Heute Abend findet die Vernissage der zeitgenössischen Künstler statt. Es werden Gemälde, Skulpturen und andere Arbeiten ausgestellt. Ihr werdet doch unter meinen Gästen sein hoffe ich.“ Fragte der Schlossherr. Alle Anwesenden nickten. „Aber sehr gern.“ Antwortete Murata stellvertretend für alle. Nach einer Weile kündigte Lord von Gyllenhaal an, er müsse nun seine Künstler empfangen und ihre Plätze zuweisen. Damit verabschiedete er sich bis zum Abendessen. Murata und Josak schlenderten durch den Park als ihnen auffiel dass Wolfram und Tanmoku Ki gar nicht mehr bei ihnen waren. „Mir ist überhaupt nicht aufgefallen, dass die Beiden sich abgesetzt haben.“ Murata schaute sich überrascht um. Josak grinste. „Die zwei sind ziemlich raffiniert dabei, sich unbemerkt abzuseilen.“ Murata nickte. „Dann wollen wir nur hoffen, dass sie nicht herausfinden, wie Wolfram schwanger werden kann.“ Josak lachte. „Du meinst nicht, sie würden dann vorsichtig sein?“ Murata schüttelte den Kopf. „Da bin ich mir momentan nicht so sicher.“ Er ging langsam weiter. „Und dafür ist es noch zu früh.“ Josak keuchte. „Früh?“ er schaute den großen Weisen erschrocken an. „Sie sollen zusammen…die Beiden sollen…“ Murata nickte nur. „Es ist so vorherbestimmt.“   
Besorgt schaute Conrad seinen König an. Yuri fieberte seit Tagen vor sich hin, aß kaum noch und trank nur unter Zwang. „Ich glaubte es nicht, wenn ich es nicht sehen würde.“ Brummte Gwendal. „Ich hole Gisela.“ Conrad legte kalte Tücher auf Yuris Stirn. „Das bringt nichts. Er braucht Wolfram.“ Gwendal schaute seinen Bruder zornig an. „Und wo war er, als Wolfram ihn brauchte?“ Beide sahen zu ihrem Dämonenkönig. Lange sahen sie ihn einfach an. Dann ging Gwendal zu Tür. „Timio. Schickt eine Brieftaube zu Josak, dass sie zurückkommen sollen, der König befindet sich im kritischen Zustand. Josak soll sich irgendeine Ausrede einfallen lassen.“ Befahl Gwendal seinem Wachsoldaten seufzend. Dieser machte sich sofort auf den weg, um den Befehl auszuführen. „Sie müssten jetzt in den Gyllenhaal Ländern sein. Von dort sind sie in drei Tagen hier.“ Er schaute zu Yuri, der sich im Bett hin und her wälzte. Hoffentlich hielt er durch.   
Wolfram, Tanmoku Ki, Murata und Josak waren vier Tage bei Lord von Gyllenhaal zu Gast und wollten in Bälde ihre Reise fortsetzen, als Josak die Nachricht erhielt. Er nahm Murata beiseite und zeigte ihm den Zettel. Murata runzelte die Stirn. „Da ist Wolfram einige Wochen weg und es wird sofort ein Aufstand gemacht, weil der König seine Gefühle nicht gebacken bekommt.“ Schnaufte er wütend. Josak pflichtete ihm bei. „Als Yuri monatelang auf der Erde war, hat niemand nach Wolframs Gefühlen gefragt.“ Murata nickte. „Yuri scheint es verdammt schlecht zu gehen. Aber das ist gut für Wolfram.“ Josak schaute den Weisen irritiert an. „Wieso sollte das gut sein? Wolfram hat die Verlobung doch aufgelöst.“ Murata nickte. „Das schon. Doch Wolfram liebt Yuri immer noch. Und Yuri hat endlich erkannt was ihm sein ehemaliger Verlobter wirklich bedeutet. Wenn die Prophezeiung in einigen Monaten erfüllt sein wird, bekommt Shin Makoku in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft eine Hochzeit und sogar Erben. Aber das dauert noch.“ Er stockte und schaute nun seinerseits erschrocken zu Josak, merkte er doch zu spät, dass er viel zu viel ausgeplaudert hatte. Er sah den orangehaarigen Spion ernst an. „Ich glaube, ich sollte dir von der Prophezeiung erzählen. Aber weder Yuri noch Wolfram dürfen davon erfahren.“ Josak nickte langsam. „Nun gut. Es war vor knapp 4000 Jahren…“  
Nach einigen Tagen traf die Kunde ein, dass die Reisenden zurückkehren sollten. Als Yuri dies hörte, fing er an wieder zu essen und zu trinken, ohne dass man ihn zwingen musste. Conrad war erleichtert zu sehen, dass Yuri über den Berg war. „Und du wirst Wolfram nichts von meiner Krankheit erzählen.“ Herrschte Yuri seinen Paten an. Dieser nickte nur. „Ja, ich habe es dir versprochen.“ Yuris Gesundheit verbesserte sich Tag für Tag und so kam es, dass man nichts mehr von seinem einstigen Zustand erkennen konnte. „Morgen kommen sie zurück.“ Sagte Yuri leise, als er bei Gwendal im Büro saß. Dieser schaute ihn ernst an. „Denke nicht, dass Wolfram dir in die Arme fällt. Ihr seid nicht mehr verlobt und er scheint Gefallen an dem Yomeishi gefunden zu haben.“ Bei diesen Worten beobachtete der Dunkelhaarige seinen König sehr genau. Dieser zischte wütend. „Als wenn dieser Priester der Richtige für einen Bielefeld ist.“ Überrascht hob Gwendal eine Braue. „Ach…aber du bist es?“ fragte er streng. Yuri schaute ihn bestimmt an. „Ich werde ihm beweisen, dass ich der Richtige für ihn bin.“ Gwendal grinste. „Na dann viel Glück. Denn das brauchst du dabei zuhauf.“ So langsam begann er zu glauben, was Ulrike und Murata ihnen erzählt hatten. Yuri würde tatsächlich um seinen ehemaligen Verlobten kämpfen. Wer hätte das vor einigen Monaten noch gedacht.  
Dann war der Tag da, als die Reisegruppe zurückkehrte. Conrad ritt ihnen entgegen. „Hallo Bruder!“ rief Wolfram und ritt ihm entgegen. Erfreut schaute er seinen kleinen Bruder an. „Dir scheint es richtig gut zu gehen. Du siehst gut aus.“ Sagte er und umarmte den Feuerdämon. Dieser nickte verlegen und schaute zur heranrückenden Gruppe. „Ja, Ki und ich sind uns sehr nahe. Näher als ich mit Yuri je war.“ Lächelte er und strahlte. Conrad schluckte, wusste er doch um Yuris Gefühle. Das würde jetzt genau umgekehrt ablaufen. Wolfram könnte sich wahrscheinlich vor Yuri nicht mehr retten. An solche Szenen denkend musste Conrad unwillkürlich lächeln. Wolfram bemerkte es, fragte aber nicht nach, dachte er, das Conrad aufgrund seiner Aussage über seine Beziehung mit Ki so reagierte. „Ah…Weller, ihr seid unser Begrüßungskomitee.“ Rief Josak und zog Conrad beiseite. „Ich habe Murata den Brief gezeigt und Wolfram und Tanmoku Ki erzählt, dass wir aufgrund einer unvorhergesehenen Einladung von Lady Flynn zurück müssten.“ Conrad nickte. „Die Einladung können wir ja dann als falsch verstanden vorschieben, falls Wolfram wirklich weiter nachfragen würde.“ Josak nickte. „Wie geht es dem leidenden König?“ fragte er leise. Conrad schaute zu Wolfram, der wieder zu Ki zurück geritten war und seine Hand in die des Priesters legte. Dann zog dieser den blonden Dämon zu sich und küsste ihn. Josak lächelte als er die Blicke Conrads bemerkte. „Die Beiden werden die Prophezeiung wohl erfüllen. Murata hat mir von ihr erzählt.“ Conrad betrachtete seinen glücklichen jüngsten Bruder noch eine Weile, bevor er auf Josaks ursprüngliche Frage zurückkam. „Yuri geht es wieder gut, seit der weiß, dass ihr zurück kommt. Wir haben ihn zwar gewarnt, dass Wolfram kein Interesse mehr an ihm haben wird, doch er will um ihn kämpfen.“ „Das wäre hervorragend für Shin Makoku.“ Hörten sie plötzlich Muratas Stimme. „Vorsicht, Wolfram ist in Hörweite.“ Conrad drehte sich um und machte eine einladende Bewegung in Richtung der Stadt. „Willkommen zurück! Lasst uns zum Schloss reiten und essen. Ich hab Hunger!“ Die Anderen nickten. „Wir auch.“ Sagte Murata.  
Yuri sah Conrad aus dem Hof reiten. Er wollte Wolfram und die Anderen abholen und ihnen entgegen reiten. Yuri war aufgeregt Wolfram endlich wieder zu sehen. Er hatte ihn so vermisst. Auch wenn dieser ihn nicht vermisst zu haben schien. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser Priester ihn den Verlobten wegnahm. Nach einer Weile des Wartens hörte er Hufgetrappel und schaute aus dem Fenster. Da kamen sie. Sofort sah er die strahlenden goldenen Locken, welche im Wind wehten. Sein Herz pochte, als er an die Smaragdgrünen Augen dachte, die er so liebte. Schnell rannte er aus dem Zimmer, den Flur entlang auf den Hof. „Da seid ihr ja endlich!“ hörte er Gretas Stimme, die auf Wolfram zu rannte. Der war gerade vom Pferd gestiegen und drehte sich um, als Greta ihm in die Arme sprang. Da er noch keinen festen Stand hatte, stolperte er nach hinten und drohte zu stürzen, als Tanmoku Ki ihn auffing. So sah Yuri einen Wolfram in den Armen des Yomeishi und Greta die einfach beide drückte. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Herz mit vielen Stichen malträtiert werden. So musste sich also Wolfram gefühlt haben, wenn er sich immer in Conrads oder Gretas Arme geworfen hatte, anstatt in seine. Er hatte es nicht anders verdient. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, doch er konnte sie herunter schlucken. Wolfram merkte nur, wie er nach hinten fiel und Greta auffing, aber seinerseits keinen Halt fand. Er wartete auf den harten Aufprall, doch der kam nicht. stattdessen fingen ihn starke Arme auf und eine sanfte Stimme erklang an seinem Ohr. „Aber aber junge Dame nicht so stürmisch. Ihr werft euren Vater noch komplett aus der Bahn.“ Greta lachte. „Du hast ihn ja zum Glück aufgefangen.“ Sie stellte sich vor die Beiden, lehnte Wolfram immer noch in Tanmoku Kis armen. „Ihr seht schön aus zusammen.“ Sagte Greta. „Ist das jetzt dein neuer Mann Papa Wolfram?“ Yuri hielt die Luft an. Wolfram kniete sich zu Greta herunter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie strahlte und gab Wolfram einen Kuss. „Das wünsche ich mir auch.“ Sie grinste Wolfram an und sah zu Yuri. Dieser wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Hatte Wolfram etwas über ihn gesagt? Dass er durch Ki ersetzt wurde? Langsam ging er auf Tanmoku Ki und die anderen zu. „Ich freue mich, dass Sie wieder zurück sind. Hoffentlich war die Reise nicht zu anstrengend und sie hat euch gefallen, Yomeishi.“ Dieser nickte. „Die Reise war wundervoll. Ihr habt ein traumhaft schönes Land eure Majestät und hervorragend ausgebildete Soldaten. Ich fühlte mich sicher wie nirgends sonst und sehr gut aufgehoben.“ Er verneigte sich höflich und warf einen intensiven Blick zu dem Feuerdämon. Dieser wurde rot und schaute verlegen zu Boden. Die Pferde wurden versorgt und die Gruppe begab sich in den Speisesaal. Als sie alle aßen, fragte Wolfram plötzlich. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, weshalb wir plötzlich zurückkommen sollten und die Reise abbrechen mussten. Was ist das für eine wichtige Einladung von Lady Flynn? Hat sie einen neuen Mann gefunden und heiratet? Was anderes kann kaum so wichtig sein, als das wir unsere Reise nach der Hälfte abbrechen müssten.“ Conrad, Murata und Josak sahen sich schnell an. Gwendal antwortete mit einer Gelassenheit, dass Murata sich fragte, ob er sich die Antwort bereits zurecht gelegt hatte, falls Wolfram diese Frage stellen würde. „Verzeih mir kleiner Bruder, aber es war mein Fehler. Ich hatte die Nachricht falsch gelesen. Ich hatte gelesen, dass Lady Flynn heiraten würde, dabei hatte sie nach deiner Hochzeit mit Yuri gefragt.“ Yuri hielt den Atem an. Auch die anderen Personen am Tisch waren überrascht, über Gwendals Antwort. Doch er schien etwas damit bezwecken zu wollen. Wolfram starrte ihn wütend an. Die Raumtemperatur stieg merklich an, als er leise antwortete. „Welche Hochzeit? Die Verlobung ist gelöst. Der König ist frei und kann sich eine Frau suchen, wie er es schon immer wollte. Was müsst ihr uns da zurückholen? Das war völlig überflüssig!“ Wolframs Stimme war lauter geworden. Murata und Conrad schauten sich wissend an. Wolfram hatte nicht gesagt, er war frei. Er hatte gesagt, Yuri sei frei. Und er wurde wütend. Das wurde er immer, wenn er seine wahren Gefühle überspielen wollte. Wolfram liebte Yuri immer noch genauso wie Yuri es nun wissentlich für Wolfram tat. Conrad schaute Gwendal an. Dessen Blick sagte ihm, dass er dieselbe Aussage aus Wolframs Reaktion entnommen hatte. Noch was fiel auf. Wolfram erwähnte seine Beziehung mit dem Yomeishi, welche sich laut Josak und Murata die letzten Wochen entwickelte hatte nicht mit einer Silbe in Yuris Anwesenheit. Er hätte ihn damit verletzen können. Aber aus einem bestimmten Grund tat er das nicht. Wolfram wusste, wie weh es tat, wenn man mit eigenen Ohren hörte, dass man nicht geliebt wurde und dass man eine andere Person begehrte. Er wusste selbst nicht, was er denken sollte. Er sah in Yuris Augen und las darin Verzweiflung, Schmerz und Liebe. Wolfram wollte wegschauen, konnte aber vor Überraschung seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Der Dämonenkönig wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er erkannte, dass Wolfram seinen Blick lesen konnte. Und er spürte, dass da immer noch etwas zwischen ihm und Wolfram war. Auch der Yomeishi schien es zu merken. Er nahm Wolframs Hand. „Du solltest dich nicht weiter aufregen, sonst müssen wir den Saal löschen.“ Er sah nach oben. „Die kleinen Drachen sind ja wirklich süß, aber auch ziemlich brandgefährlich.“ Verdutzt schauten alle einschließlich Wolfram nach oben. Kurz bevor die kleinen Drachen etwas Brennbares erreichen konnten, ließ Wolfram sie verschwinden. Er sah Tanmoku Ki dankbar an. „Danke, ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass sie da waren.“ Er nahm seine Hand nicht aus der der Yomeishi, sondern drückte sie fest. Yuri sah dies und sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Wenn er Wolfram zurück gewinnen wollte, musste er sich wahrlich anstrengen. Zu viel hatte er bereits kaputt gemacht. Aber sein Herz spürte, dass er trotz allem eine Chance hatte. Eine kleine Chance. Aber es war eine Chance.  
Nach dem Essen lagen Tanmoku Ki und Wolfram im Bett. Wolfram hatte seinen Kopf auf Kis Brust gelegt. „Und du willst wirklich morgen schon zurück?“ fragte er traurig. Der Priester nickte. „Ja, Murata geht morgen einige Tage zu seiner Familie und würde mich mit auf die Erde nehmen.“ Er küsste Wolfram auf sein weiches Haar. „Kommst du mich besuchen?“ fragte er. „Sobald ich kann. Ja. Ich muss auf Murata warten, oder Ulrike fragen, aber auch sie benötigt einige Wochen Vorbereitungszeit.“ Wolfram setzte sich aufs Bett und verlor sich in den Augen des silberhaarigen. Er konnte sich nicht loseisen und versank förmlich in den Sternen des Universums. Wie konnte der Blick des Yomeishi so unendlich sein… sein Herz fühlte sich eingeengt und Wolfram hatte das Gefühl nach Luft schnappen zu müssen. „Oh Gott, ich … ich begehre dich so sehr.“ Flüsterte Wolfram. Ki lächelte ihn an und setzte sich ebenfalls. Dann küsste er Wolfram innig und drückte ihn aufs Bett. Langsam streichelte er die weiche Haut des Dämons. Sie schmeckte süß und fruchtig. Er wollte mehr von ihr kosten und zog Wolfram kurzerhand aus. Es folgte ein Kuss, der alle Leidenschaft dieser Welt enthielt, ein Kuss, als hinge Leben und Tod davon ab ... ihre beiden Münder verschmolzen zu einem, sie tranken förmlich voneinander, mit geschlossenen Augen ... atemlos ... hingebungsvoll ... alles um sich vergessend ...Danach lagen sie aneinander gekuschelt unter der wärmenden Bettdecke. Wolfram dachte an die vergangenen Wochen zurück. „Wieviel Zeit hast du durch unsere Reise eingebüßt?“ fragte der Blonde leise. Er wollte nicht weinen, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine Träne auf Kis nackte Haut tropfte. Dieser schob Wolfram von sich runter und beugte sich nun über den blonden Dämon. Sanft nahm er dessen Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste die weichen Lippen des Geliebten. „Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht ein halbes Jahr…ein ganzes Jahr…? Aber es ist egal. Jede Minute, die ich für dich kürzer leben würde, ist eine gewonnene Minute.“ Wolfram konnte ein Schluchzen nicht verhindern. „Ich könnte mit dir kommen.“ Ki schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du liebst Yuri. Vorhin beim Essen habe ich es gemerkt. Ihr liebt euch beide. Er wird um dich kämpfen. Gib ihm eine Chance.“ Wolfram schluchzte verzweifelt. „Ich will ihm nicht vergeben. Er hat meine Gefühle drei Jahre lang mit Füßen getreten. Ich werde nicht einfach zu ihm zurückkehren, nur weil ihm jetzt einfällt, dass er um mich kämpfen will.“ Er küsste Ki leidenschaftlich. „Bitte liebe mich, nimm mich für dich. Ich will dich. Ich will dich ganz.“ Wolfram stöhnte leise, als eine vertraute feurige Leidenschaft in ihm aufstieg. Er drückte sich weiter in den Kuss hinein und öffnete seinen Mund, um Ki einzuladen. Ki brauchte keine zweite Chance, als seine Zunge sofort in die süßen Tiefen von Wolframs Mund tauchte. Ki zog sich schließlich zurück und Wolfram gab ein leises Geräusch der Enttäuschung von sich.  
"Mein feuriger Dämon, ich möchte mit dir schlafen, aber ich möchte dich nicht schwanger machen. Du sollst die Kontrolle haben. Mach mit mir, was du willst." sagte der Yomeishi und ließ sich genüsslich zurück auf das Bett sinken und wartete.  
Wolfram beugte sich vor, zog Kis Hemd aus und küsste sanft die Haut um Kis Nabel. Ki holte tief Luft, überwältigt von Wolframs Lippen auf seinem Körper. Seine Hände an seinen Seiten griffen nach den Laken und krallten sich in selbiges hinein. "Gefällt es dir?" Fragte Wolfram mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck. "Du ... ahhhh ... ja, Wolfram", schaffte es Ki zu antworten und schloss die Augen, um die durch die Liebkosungen des Dämonen verursachten Empfindungen zu verstärken.   
Wolfram öffnete die Hose von Tanmoku Ki und zog sie aus. Kis Körper zuckte zusammen, als Wolframs Hände sich zum Verschluss seiner Hose bewegten.   
Die Hose wurde schnell entfernt und schließlich wurde Ki ihm vollständig gezeigt. Wolfram konnte sich den großen hervorstehenden Beweisen für das Verlangen des Yomeishi nicht entziehen, und er verspürte Wollust diesen silberhaarigen faszinierenden Menschen in sich aufzunehmen. Doch er beherrschte sich. Er wandte seinen Blick von Kis Männlichkeit ab und schaute stattdessen auf die starken Schenkel. Ohne es zu merken, fanden Wolframs Hände den Weg zu den Gliedmaßen und er streichelte sie sanft und spürte das Zittern kraftvoller Muskeln unter seinen Fingern.  
"Wolfram bitte, du machst mich wahnsinnig." brach Ki schließlich aus.  
Wolfram lächelte neckend. "Das sind Informationen, die ich mir merken sollte."  
"Wolfram!"  
"Ich bin nicht sicher, was ich als nächstes tun soll, Ki", gestand er. "Du warst wirklich noch nie mit einem anderen Mann zusammen?" Fragte Ki überrascht.  
"Nein. Es wurde erwartet, dass ich Jungfrau bleiben würde, wenn ich einen Ehepartner nehmen würde." Ki nahm eine kleine Dose, die er in seiner Hosentasche hatte und cremte Wolframs Finger damit ein. Dann nahm er Wolframs Hand und führte sie zu seinem Eingang. „Es ähnelt dem einer Frau, es ist etwas eng und du musst dich trauen, gegen den Widerstand zu schieben.“ Wolfram schaute ihn erschrocken an. „Hab keine Angst, es tut mir nur kurz weh, dann ist es der Himmel auf Erden.“ Versicherte Ki. Wolfram fuhr langsam mit seiner Hand an Kis Brust über dessen Brustwarzen, was Ki aufstöhnen lies. Dann ging er weiter nach unten und blieb nochmals an dessen mittlerweile etwas auslaufenden steifen Glied hängen und leckte die Tropfen ab. Ki wimmerte, doch Wolfram unterbrach sein Tun und erforschte Kis Eingang. Er schob sich sanft vor und stieß auf den angesprochenen Widerstand. Vorsichtig versuchte er etwas stärker zu schieben.  
Ki spürte, wie sein Körper eng wurde, und versuchte, sich ein wenig mehr zu entspannen, um es seinem Dämon leichter zu machen. Schließlich schaffte es Wolfram und Ki stöhnte. Es war einige Zeit her gewesen, seit er das letzte Mal auf diese Weise berührt worden war. Es gab zuerst ein leichtes Brennen, doch er schob das Gefühl beiseite und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf das Gefühl von Wolframs Finger, der sich in seinem Körper bewegte.  
Wolfram begann sanft seinen Finger in Kis engen Kanal zu drücken, dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück und drehte ihn leicht, um die Muskeln zu dehnen. Als Wolfram in Kis Körper eindrang, fühlte er einen Noppen und sein Finger streichelte ihn neugierig. Er war überrascht über die Wirkung, die es auf Ki hatte.  
Der Yomeishi stöhnte laut und krümmte seinen Rücken, sein Körper drückte sich weiter auf Wolframs Finger. Wolfram spürte die Kontraktion der inneren Muskeln um seinen Finger und eine Welle brennenden Feuers schoss auf seine Lenden. Sein Körper würde sich irgendwann in diesem heißen, engen Kanal verfangen, und Wolfram fand die Idee fast zu viel für seine eigene Kontrolle. Stattdessen fügte er in Anbetracht seines Geliebten einen weiteren Finger in Kis Körper ein und machte Scherenbewegungen, um den engen Kanal weiter zu dehnen.  
"Genug Wolfram bitte. Ich muss dich jetzt in mir fühlen, bitte", bettelte Ki, seinen Stolz vergessend angesichts seines Verlangens.

Wolframs Leidenschaften waren geweckt worden und alle seine Ängste wurden beiseite geschoben. Er beschichtete sein eigenes steif gewordenes Glied mit Öl und setzte sich dann zwischen Kis Schenkel. Wolfram sah auf seinen Geliebten hinunter.  
"Bist du sicher?" fragte sanft.  
"Ja, ich war mir nie sicherer, Wolfram, bitte nimm mich jetzt, ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen."  
Kis Beine schlangen sich um Wolframs Taille und dieser positionierte sich am Eingang zu Kis privatestem Teil und bewegte sich langsam vorwärts. Ki stellte fest, dass es auch nach dem Dehnen noch leichte Schmerzen gab, versteckte diese jedoch. Er wollte seinen feurigen Dämon nicht abschrecken. Stattdessen biss er die Zähne zusammen und drückte sich gegen Wolfram, um ihn weiter in seinen Körper zu lockern. Zwischen dem Drängen beider Liebenden befand sich Wolfram schließlich vollständig in Ki versunken.  
Er machte eine Pause, um zu Atem zu kommen, und sah auf seinen Geliebten hinunter. Dann begann der blonde Dämon sich mit seinem Blick auf Ki zu bewegen. Zuerst langsam mit sanften Stößen, damit sich Ki an das Tempo gewöhnt, und dann mit etwas mehr Kraft. Er neigte seinen Körper, um den Punkt zu finden, den er mit den Fingern vorbereitet hatte und wurde mit einem Schauder und einem Triumphschrei von Ki belohnt. Er bewegte sich immer wieder, um denselben Punkt zu treffen.  
Tanmoku Ki stellte fest, dass sein Verlangen fast vulkanisch wurde, und er griff zwischen seine Beine, um sein erregtes Glied zu ergreifen und streichelte sich rechtzeitig zu Wolframs Stößen. Ki spürte, wie er immer näher an den Höhepunkt rückte und mit einem großen Schrei von Wolframs Namen diesen schließlich erreichte, wobei sein Samen mit großer Kraft aus seinem Körper schoss. Seine inneren Muskeln spannten sich um Wolframs Glied und mit einem scharfen Schrei erreichte auch der Dämon seinen Höhepunkt. Ki spürte einen heißen Ausbruch in sich, als Wolframs Körper seinen Samen herausschoss.  
Wolfram sackte erschöpft zusammen, als er sich vorsichtig von Kis Körper zurückzog. Seine Lippen suchten die von Tanmoku Ki, der seine Arme um den zierlichen Körper seines Partners schlang und Wolfram auf seine Seite schob. Er schmiegte den Körper an seinen eigenen, genoss die weiche und erhitzte Haut und sah auf das Gesicht des Dämons hinunter. Er lächelte sanft als er bemerkte, dass Wolfram mit einem kleinen Lächeln eingeschlafen war.  
Ki zog Wolfram fester an seinen Körper, bevor auch er in einen erschöpften Schlaf versank.  
Am nächsten Morgen wachten beide zufrieden auf und genossen die letzten Stunden gemeinsam, bevor der Yomeishi mit Murata zurück auf die Erde ging. „Wie hast du geschlafen, mein hübscher Engel?“ fragte Tanmoku Ki. Wolfram knabberte an dessen Lippen und schaute Ki verschlafen an. „Sehr gut. Es war wunderschön letzte Nacht.“ Nuschelte Wolfram und kuschelte sich an seinen geliebten Silberhaarigen. Ki leckte sich die Lippen. „Hm…du schmeckst süß und leidenschaftlich.“ Sinnierte er. Wolfram sagte nichts, sondern döste noch ein wenig, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Papa Wolfram, du sollst zum Frühstücken…“ weiter kam Greta nicht. Sie stand vor Wolframs Bett und starrte auf ihren Vater und den fremden Mann neben ihm im Bett. „Du könntest auch warten, bis man dich herein ruft, kleine Maus.“ Lachte Wolfram. Greta grinste. „Bekomme ich jetzt endlich mein Geschwisterchen?“ fragte sie. Wolfram und Ki schauten sich verdutzt an und prusteten los. „Was denkst du junge Dame eigentlich, was ich mit deinem Vater angestellt habe?“ fragte Tanmoku Ki lächelnd. Greta hielt Wolframs Klamotten hoch. „Naja, hier liegen Papas Klamotten.“ Sie drehte sich um und ging zu dem Stuhl vor der Kommode. „Und hier liegt sein Nachthemd. Ich bin ja nicht blöd, auch wenn ich jung bin.“ Wolfram wurde rot und Ki lachte laut los. „Das muss man deiner Tochter lassen. Auf den Mund gefallen ist sie wahrlich nicht.“ Greta kletterte aufs Bett. „Du warst lange nicht mehr so glücklich. Papa Wolfram.“ Sie gab Wolfram und Ki einen Kuss. „Deine Augen strahlen in ihrer wunderschönen grünen Farbe, wie damals als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah. Ich mag deinen neuen Freund Papa. Er ist nicht so ein Schlappschwanz wie Papa Yuri.“ Wolfram drückte Greta. „Sei nicht so gemein. Dein Papa ist ein guter König.“ Greta nickte. „Ja, Papa Yuri ist zu allen gut und liebevoll, nur zu dir nicht. Und das ist doof. Deswegen mag ich auch Tanmoku Ki, obwohl Papa wegen dir ganz krank war, als du weg warst.“ Wolfram sah sie erschrocken an. „Yuri war was?“ Greta hielt sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. „Ich sollte das gar nicht sagen.“ Wolfram umarmte seine Tochter zärtlich. „Was solltest du mir gar nicht sagen?“ fragte er sanft. Greta schaute Wolfram unsicher an. „Bitte sag nicht, dass du es jetzt weißt.“ Verlangte sie. Wolfram nickte. „Ich verspreche es.“ Greta seufzte. „Papa Yuri konnte sich nicht mehr auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Er war so in Sorge, dass dir was passieren konnte. Dann sagte er im Schlaf immer wieder, dass er dich liebt, und das sagte er auch Gwendal und Conrad. Aber die meinten, es wäre zu spät für ihn. Du hast ja die Verlobung beendet. Irgendwann wurde er krank, er hatte Fieber und trank und aß nur wenn Conrad ihn dazu zwang. Er war so krank, dass Gwendal sagte, sie müssen dich von der Reise zurückholen, sonst stirbt Papa Yuri.“ Wolfram konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. Er schlang seine Arme um Greta und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich werde niemanden sagen, dass du mir das erzählt hast. Und nun geh und sag den Anderen, dass wir auch bald kommen.“ Nachdem Greta gegangen war warf Wolfram sich in Kis Arme. „Was soll ich nur tun? Ich liebe Yuri immer noch, aber ich begehre dich. Du nimmst mich so wie ich bin. Aber wir können nicht zusammen bleiben. Oh Gott. Ki, was soll ich nur tun?“ Der Yomeishi nahm seinen verzweifelten Dämon in die Arme und sagte gar nichts. Er wusste auch keine Antwort. Er wusste nur, dass er Wolfram liebte und begehrte. Aber er wusste, dass ihre Liebe keine Zukunft hatte. „Lass uns einfach die wunderschöne Zeit im Herzen behalten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns eines Tages wieder sehen werden. Und dann wird unsere Leidenschaft wieder aufflammen.“ Er küsste Wolfram und so blieben sie noch eine Weile aneinander gekuschelt liegen.  
Nach dem Frühstück war es nun soweit. Murata und Tanmoku Ki sollten auf die Erde zurückkehren. Murata, Ki, Conrad, Gwendal, Yuri und Wolfram standen um den Brunnen, welcher das Tor zur Erde war. Alle verabschiedeten sich. Wolfram spürte eine Träne die Wange hinunterlaufen. Er sah in die silbergrauen Augen, welche ihn liebevoll anschauten. Ki ging zu dem Feuerdämon und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die Wolfram den Atem stockte. Er würde ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen. Erst hatte er mit Yuri so gefühlt, jetzt mit dem Yomeishi. Warum musste er immer so leiden? Ein Räuspern unterbrach sie. „Wir müssen los, Ki.“ Der Priester löste sich von Wolfram. „Ich werde dich immer lieben und begehren.“ Flüsterte er Wolfram ins Ohr. Dieser hielt den Kopf gesenkt, wollte er nicht, dass man seine Tränen sah. Yuri zerriss es das Herz, als er Wolfram so leiden sah. Hatte er auch so gelitten, wenn er einfach auf die Erde zurück gekehrt war und sich von allen verabschiedete nur nicht von seinem Verlobten? Was war er doch für ein Idiot gewesen, den Mann den er liebte so weh zu tun. Und jetzt waren die Tränen des hübschen Dämonen nicht für ihn, sondern für einen anderen Mann. Yuri konnte nur schwer verhindern, dass seine Tränen die Augen verließen, doch er schaffte es. Murata stieg in den Brunnen. Tanmoku Ki sah ein letztes Mal zu Wolfram, dessen wundervoll smaragdgrünen Augen mit Tränen gefüllt waren und über dessen Porzellanhaut liefen. „Wir werden uns wiedersehen mein Geliebter.“ waren seine letzten Worte bevor er in den Brunnen stieg und verschwand. Noch lange stand Wolfram da und sah in das Wasser. Plötzlich legten sich zwei Arme um seinen Körper und zogen sie zu sich ran. Verwundert merkte er, dass es Gwendal war. „Weine ruhig. Liebe ist manchmal grausam.“ Wolfram drehte sich um und klammerte sich an seinen ältesten Bruder. Schluchzend sank er in die Knie und wurde von Gwendal einfach nur festgehalten.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Tage vergingen, in denen Wolfram Yuri aus dem Weg ging. Dieser versuchte immer wieder die Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden auf sich zu ziehen. Eines Mittags ging Wolfram durch den Garten spazieren. Yuri kam ihm entgegen. „Hallo Wolfram.“ Wolfram verneigte sich förmlich. „Eure Majestät…“ Yuri seufzte. „Nenn mich Yuri Wolfram.“ Der Feuerdämon schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geziemt sich nicht. Ich habe keinerlei Verbindung mehr zu ihrer Majestät. Ihr lasst mich gütiger Weise hier im Schloss wohnen.“ Wolfram machte eine kleine Pause. „Vielleicht sollte ich fortgehen…“ er schien nachzudenken. Yuri schluckte. „Wohin willst du denn gehen? Zu Tanmoku Ki?“ Wolfram schaute ihn traurig an. „Er liebt mich so wie du es nie konntest.“ Damit drehte sich der blonde Mazoku um und ging davon. Yuri schaute ihn nachdenklich nach. Er hatte so viele Fehler gemacht. Wie dumm war er nur gewesen. Der Dämonenkönig musste lächeln. Wolfram war so stur. Aber auch das liebte Yuri so an ihm. Er schaute dem Feuerdämon immer noch hinterher. Er liebte einfach alles an dem temperamentvollen Lord von Bielefeld. Wolfram spürte den Blick seines ehemaligen Verlobten und musste sich zusammen reißen nicht umzudrehen und ihm um den Hals zu fallen. Nein, er würde jetzt nicht nachgeben. Das wäre zu leicht. Wer weiß wie ernst es das Weichei wirklich meinte.   
Yuri wusste was er zu tun hatte. Er suchte Conrad. „Weißt du wo Conrad ist?“ fragte er Gwendal in dessen Büro. Dieser verneinte. „Nein, was willst du von ihm?“ Yuri zögerte. „Es geht um Wolfram. Ich…ich möchte wissen, was er so mag, was ist seine Lieblingsfarbe, welche Tiere mag er am Liebsten, was ist seine Lieblingsspeise, seinen Lieblingsplatz kenne ich, seine Leidenschaft für seine Soldaten kenne ich ebenfalls, aber es geht um Kleinigkeiten. Welche Musik mag er, warum malt er nicht mehr so wie früher…“ Yuri fiel auf den Stuhl vor Gwendals Schreibtisch. „Ich möchte alles über ihn wissen. Wenn ich von ihm noch eine Chance bekommen sollte, will ich es nicht noch einmal vermasseln.“ Er schaute Gwendal verzweifelt an. „Sagst du mir wo Conrad ist?“ Gwendal lächelte seinen König zum ersten Mal richtig aufrichtig an. „Ich helfe dir mit deinen Fragen. Auch ich bin Wolframs Bruder.“ Überrascht schaute Yuri ihn an. Ausgerechnet der sonst so mürrische Lord von Voltaire strahlte ihn zum ersten Mal ehrlich und offen an. „Nur weil ich das Leben ernster nehme als andere, hat das nicht zu bedeuten, dass ich mich nicht um die Belange meiner Mitmenschen kümmere.“ Er stand auf und öffnete das Fenster. „Conrad!“ brüllte er. Erschrocken sprang Yuri auf und schaute ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Bald sah er seinen Paten aus einer Tür herausrennen. Er schaute sich um. „Gwendal?“ Lord von Voltaire rief Conrad zu. „Hier oben. Komm sofort in mein Büro.“ Conrad schaute zu ihrem Fenster und rannte los. Grinsend schloss Gwendal das Fenster. „Wir wissen zwar nicht, wo er war, aber wir wissen, dass er gleich hier ist. Ziel erreicht.“ Yuri gluckste. „Ich hab mich total erschrocken.“ Gwendal guckte ernst. „Ups…“ Die Tür wurde aufgeworfen. „Bruder, du hast gerufen? Ist was passiert?“ Gwendal nickte und deutete auf Yuri. „Unser Dämonenkönig hat sich vorgenommen seine Fehler nicht zu wiederholen und alles über unseren kleinen Bruder wissen zu wollen. Ich dachte, wir helfen ihm gemeinsam.“ Conrad sah Yuri erstaunt an. Dieser nickte bestimmend. „Wenn er mir noch eine Chance geben sollte, möchte ich sie nicht nochmal vergeigen.“   
Nach dem Gespräch mit Wolframs Brüdern ging Yuri gestärkt aus dem Zimmer. Er würde um den hübschen Dämon kämpfen. Und wenn es Jahre dauern sollte. Schließlich hatte er sich Jahrelang dumm gestellt und Wolfram leiden lassen. Jetzt war er wohl an der Reihe. Sein ehemaliger Verlobter war auch weiterhin nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen und mied ihn wo er konnte. Wenn sie sich mal begegneten, schwiegen sie sich an, oder Wolfram wurde sauer auf ihn. So auch an einem sonnigen Morgen beim Frühstück. Wolfram war schon länger aus dem Schlafzimmer ausgezogen, so dass Yuri keinerlei Einsicht auf die Schlafgewohnheiten seines eigentlich nicht mehr Verlobten hatte. Wie auch an diesen Morgen. Yuri saß bereits mit Gwendal und Conrad am Essenstisch, als Wolfram und Greta herein kamen. Yuri schnürte es das Herz zusammen als er sah wie herzlich der Feuerdämon ihre gemeinsame Tochter anlächelte. „Papa Wolfram, das müssen wir unbedingt wiederholen. Es war so toll!“ Wolfram streichelte ihr sanft über das Haar. „Aber gern doch. Jederzeit!“ Es waren zwei Plätze neben Yuri frei. Wolfram setzte sich so, dass der Platz zwischen Ihm und Yuri frei blieb, auf den sich nun Greta setzte. Er vernahm das enttäuschte Aufblitzen in Yuris Augen durchaus, tat aber so als bemerke er nichts. Gwendal musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Sonst war es umgekehrt und sein kleiner Bruder wurde in seinen Gefühlen von Yuri ignoriert. Er konnte Wolfram sein Verhalten nicht verübeln.   
Während dessen plapperte Greta munter drauf los. „Papa Wolfram und ich haben wettreiten gemacht. Ich hab sogar gewonnen. Fast eine ganze Pferdelänge.“ Sie streckte ihre Ärmchen auseinander, so dass Yuri und Wolfram ihr ausweichen mussten. Cerie und Conrad mussten lachen. „Na da hast du aber ein schnelles Pony, wenn das gegen Wolframs Wallach siegt.“ Meinte Conrad anerkennend. Wolfram nickte lächelnd. „Ja, ich hatte einfach keine Chance.“ Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sie hat ihr Pony sehr gut im Griff.“ Greta nickte zustimmend. „Ja, das nächste Mal reitest du mit Papa Yuri.“ Sagte sie und stupste Yuri an. „Du wolltest heute schon mitreiten.“ Wolfram schnaubte. „Das glaube ich kaum, ihre Majestät hat sehr viel zu tun, Papierkram, mit deinem Onkel Conrad Baseball zu spielen, und was es sonst noch zu tun gibt. Für andere Dinge hat dein Vater keine Zeit.“ Yuri meinte den Schmerz und die Enttäuschung in Wolframs Stimme herauszuhören.   
Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das ist nicht wahr. Ich habe immer Zeit für die, die mir wichtig sind.“ Wolfram starrte wütend auf seinen Teller. „Dann ist dir deine Tochter entweder nicht wichtig, oder du hast es mal wieder vergessen. Sie wartete auf dich, als ich vorbei kam, um eigentlich zum Training meiner Soldaten zu gehen. Sie stand da, völlig verloren, mit hängenden Schultern und meinte, du wolltest eigentlich mit ihr ausreiten. Also bin ich mit ihr geritten.“ Greta schaute Yuri vorwurfsvoll an. „Seit Papa Wolfram mit Ki zusammen ist, bist du total anders geworden.“ Yuri zuckte zusammen und Wolfram beschlich eine zarte Röte. Verwundert sahen sich Gwendal und Conrad an. Selbst Greta war Yuris verändertes Verhalten aufgefallen. Ärgerlich schaute der Doppelschwarze seine Tochter an. „Das ist nicht wahr. Von sowas hast du gar keine Ahnung.“ Wolfram fuhr auf. „Behandle deine Tochter nicht wie ein kleines Kind. Du kriegst einfach überhaupt nichts gebacken. Du bist ein Weichei und ein Dummkopf.“ Wütend starrte er Yuri an.   
Dieser hielt die Luft an, als er merkte, dass dein Herz schneller schlug und in seinem Bauch Schmetterlinge flatterten. Was war das denn jetzt? Wolfram war wütend auf ihn und er reagierte mit Liebesgefühlen. Er liebte einfach alles an diesem Feuerdämon. Und er war ein Dummkopf. Er hatte alles vermasselt. Aber das würde er ändern. „Es tut mir leid Greta. Bitte lass uns alle drei heute Abend zusammen ausreiten. Wolfram du liebst doch den Sonnenuntergang, wir könnten zu deiner Lieblingsstelle vor dem Dorf reiten, an der Eiche und dem Sonnenuntergang zuschauen. Möchtet ihr zwei das machen?“ Greta umarmte Yuri. „Ohja. Das ist toll. Du und Papa Wolfram, ihr reitet mit mir dorthin. Und auf der großen Wiese machen wir ein Wettrennen. Ich werde gewinnen!“ rief sie glücklich und strahlte. Neugierig betrachtete Conrad seinen kleinen Bruder aus dem Augenwinkel, welcher völlig überrascht drein schaute. „Woher kennst du meinen Lieblingsplatz?“ rutschte es Wolfram raus. Yuri schaute ihn zufrieden grinsend an. „Ich vergesse nicht alles was du mir sagst. Nicht mehr. Ich höre dir zu. Ich lese zwischen den Zeilen. Du bist mir wichtig. Und deswegen ist alles was du machst und was du sagst wichtig für mich.“ Wolfram starrte ihn an. „Seit wann das denn?“ Yuri holte tief Luft.   
„Seit ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe.“   
Alle am Tisch starrten den Dämonenkönig an. Hatten sie richtig gehört? Er hatte tatsächlich vor allen in der Öffentlichkeit zugegeben, dass er seinen Verlobten liebte. Yuri wurde rot. Aber es fühlte sich gut an. Er schämte sich nicht mehr dafür Wolfram zu lieben. Und er würde um ihn kämpfen. Wolframs Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Wütend sprang er auf. „Die ganze Zeit leugnest du deine Gefühle. Du lässt mich all die Jahre warten. Ich liebe dich die ganze Zeit unerwidert und jetzt, wo ich es schaffe, dich endlich loszulassen, erzählst du mir, dass du mich liebst. Ich kann das nicht mehr. Mein Herz will nicht mehr enttäuscht werden. Ich habe die Verlobung gelöst und dabei bleibt es. Auch wenn ich dich immer lieben werde. Du bist zu spät Yuri.“   
Yuris Herz blieb stehen. Wolfram schluchzte auf und rannte aus dem Speisezimmer. Greta schaute erschrocken zu Yuri. „Wolfram hat die Verlobung gelöst? Warum denn? Er liebt dich doch!“ Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Yuri schaute sie traurig an. „Weil ich zu viele Fehler gemacht habe, von denen ich nicht weiß, ob ich sie je wieder reparieren kann.“ Er wischte seiner Tochter eine Träne weg. „Aber ich werde ihn nicht aufgeben. Ich werde um meinen Verlobten und deinen Papa kämpfen. Das verspreche ich dir Greta.“  
Wolfram rannte durch den Flur in sein Zimmer. Doch dort fühlte er sich nicht sicher vor Yuri. Er würde bald hier sein und mit ihm reden wollen. Doch das wollte Wolfram jetzt nicht. Plötzlich wusste er wohin er gehen musste. Vorsichtig schlüpfte er aus der Tür, schlich zum Stall, sattelte sein Pferd und ritt los. Einige Zeit später sah er den Tempel vor sich auftauchen. Dort angekommen stieg er ab, ließ sein Pferd grasen und rief nach Murata. Er wusste, dass der große Weise wieder von der Erde zurück war. Er hatte nur Tanmoku Ki zurück gebracht und seiner Familie einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet. Wie erwartet hörte er dessen Stimme als er durch die Gänge lief. „Ich bin hier Lord von Bielefeld. Was wollt ihr von mir?“ Wolfram stand einem neugierig lächelnden schwarzhaarigen gegenüber. „Warum hast du Ki wirklich mit nach Shin Makoku gebracht?“ Murata seufzte. Da war sie also, die Frage, auf die er eine Antwort hatte, sie aber Wolfram nicht sagen sollte. „Es ist kompliziert Wolfram.“ Der Feuerdämon wartete. „Du und Tanmoku Ki…ihr seid für einen bestimmten Zweck füreinander bestimmt, bevor du dein Glück mit Yuri finden wirst.“ Wolfram keuchte. Sein Glück mit Yuri? Er hatte ihm doch gerade eine Abfuhr erteilt. Was redete Murata da eigentlich? Der Weise schaute Wolfram nachdenklich an. Was sollte er ihm nur sagen… „Es gibt eine uralte Prophezeiung, die sich mit dem Yomeishi und dir erfüllt. Das darf ich nicht gefährden in dem ich dir alles erzähle. Nur so viel. Gib deinen Gefühlen für Ki nach und gib dich ihm hin. Wenn es auch nur von kurzer Dauer sein wird. Es ist richtig so. Es muss so sein. Vertrau mir. Das habe ich dir bereits auf unserer Reise gesagt. Bitte. Lebe wie du fühlst. Mehr darf ich nicht sagen. Ich habe dir schon zu viel verraten. Yuri wird seine Chance noch nutzen. Lass ihn ruhig zappeln.“ Murata und Wolfram grinsten sich an. Dann nickte der Feuerdämon und drehte sich um. „Ich wollte das wohl nur hören. Vielen Dank!“  
Nach dem Abendessen hielt Yuri Wolfram zurück. „Warte bitte. Ich möchte wirklich mit Greta und dir ausreiten. Bitte schlag Greta diesen Wunsch nicht ab.“ Wolfram schaute ihn wütend an. „Aha, also Gretas Wunsch ist es mit uns zusammen auszureiten.“ Yuri wurde heiß und kalt. Wieder hatte er sich blöd ausgedrückt. Warum passierte ihm das immer? „Nein, es ist auch mein Wunsch.“ Flüsterte er. „Warum jetzt auf einmal Yuri? Warum nicht früher.“ Wolframs Smaragdaugen funkelten traurig. Yuri konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Also senkte er den Blick und tänzelte von einem Fuß auf den Anderen. „Weil ich vorher nicht kapiert habe, wie einfach es ist zu meinen Gefühlen zu stehen.“ Wolframs Blick wurde weich. Oh wie sehr hatte er sich nach einer solch schüchternen Annäherung Yuris gesehnt. Doch nun wusste er nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Er seufzte leise. „Dann lass uns mit Greta ausreiten. Aber denke nicht, dass ich einfach so zu dir zurück komme.“ Fügte er hinzu und ließ einen verwirrten Dämonenkönig zurück. Er hatte es geschafft einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung zu machen. Das spürte er. Aber sein Weg war noch weit und würde ziemlich steinig werden.  
Und so ritten Yuri, Wolfram und Greta in der Abenddämmerung aus dem Schloss. Conrad hatte Josak beauftragt die drei keinen Augenblick aus den Augen zu lassen. Und so erlebte Josak einen schönen harmonischen Ausritt der kleinen Familie, die eigentlich gar keine mehr war. Doch er wusste, dass sie bald wieder eine sein würden. Er freute sich darauf und hoffte, dass Murata Recht behielt. Hatte er doch Wolfram lieb gewonnen. Hätte ihm jemand vor einem Jahr gesagt, dass er zugeben würde, Wolfram lieb zu haben wie einen kleinen Bruder, derjenige wäre wohl geköpft aufgefunden worden.   
Das fröhliche Lachen von Greta holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er sah wie Yuri und Wolfram mit ihrer Tochter fangen spielten und sich gegenseitig durchkitzelten. Auf einmal lag Yuri auf Wolfram und ihre Gesichter waren sich unheimlich nah. Wolfram spürte den beschleunigten Herzschlag des Dämonenkönigs. Schnell rollte er Yuri von sich runter und stand auf. „Wir wollen doch den Sonnenuntergang nicht verpassen, nicht wahr Greta?“ Diese sah ihn enttäuscht an. „Ich hätte lieber einen Kuss von dir und Papa Yuri gesehen.“ Antwortete sie. Josak musste grinsen. Er musste ihr Recht geben. Ein Kuss wäre viel interessanter gewesen. Yuri leckte sich die Lippen und musste sich beherrschen, seine blonde Versuchung nicht voller Begehren anzustarren. So nahm er Greta bei der Hand und lehnte sich an den Baumstamm der dicken Eiche. Wolfram setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Greta. Und so saßen sie still und lauschten den Vögeln und genossen das prächtige Farbenspiel der untergehenden Sonne. Greta lehnte an Wolframs Schulter und war scheinbar eingeschlafen. Yuri betrachtete die zwei von der Seite aus und stand auf. Da Wolfram sich nicht bewegen wollte schaute dieser unsicher zu Yuri. „Was hast du vor?“ fragte er misstrauisch. Yuri hockte sich neben den Feuerdämon und betrachtete ihn. Sein seidiges Haar glänzte in der untergehenden Sonne wie Gold. Seine Augen funkelten ihn an wie die tiefe unergründlicher Tümpel. Er beugte sich weiter vor. Wolfram wollte zurückweichen, doch er lehnte an einem ziemlich unbiegsamen dicken Baumstamm und hatte seine schlafende Tochter an der Schulter. Seine Hände wollten Yuri abwehren. Doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Stattdessen berührten seine Lippen die Wolframs. Sie schmeckten süß wie Erdbeeren in ihrer prächtigsten Reife. Wolfram reagierte erst nicht, doch irgendwann erwiderte den Kuss. Dann plötzlich bäumte er sich auf und warf Yuri zur Seite. „Wie kannst du es wagen…“ Erschrocken war Greta aufgewacht und zur Seite gerollt. „Papa Wolfram…“ Dieser stieg auf sein Pferd und galoppierte davon. Greta sah Yuri ärgerlich an. „Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“ Josak musste lachen und war froh weit genug weg zu sein, dass ihn niemand bemerkte. Yuri schaute der Staubwolke nach. „Ich bin mir gerade nicht sicher.“ Murmelte er. Wolfram hatte seinen Kuss erwidert. Entweder war der Feuerdämon wütend, weil Yuri ihn so überrumpelt hatte, oder weil er sich nicht gegen seine Gefühle wehren konnte und den Kuss ebenso wollte.  
Diese Überlegung teilte Josak auch Conrad und Gwendal mit, als er Bericht erstattete. Alle schauten sich nachdenklich an. „Ich glaube Wolfram genießt seine Rolle als Hahn im Korb.“ Sagte Conrad grinsend. Gwendal schaute ihn irritiert an. „Hahn? Wieso ist er…“ Conrad unterbrach ihn. „Das ist eine Redewendung auf der Erde, wenn zwei Frauen sich um einen Mann streiten.“ Gwendal brummelte vor sich hin. „Also merkwürdige Dinge sagt man auf der Erde…“Josak lachte. „Aber es trifft genau den Punkt. Nur dass hier zwei Männer kämpfen.“ Gwendal und Conrad nickten als es an der Tür klopfte. Zwei schwarze und zwei blaue Augen schauten herein. Josak und Conrad schauten erstaunt auf die Besucher. „Shinou und Murata.“ Gwendal zog erstaunt eine Braue hoch. „Ihr wünscht eure Exzellenz?“ Murata setzte Shinou auf den Schreibtisch und setzte sich seinerseits auf einen der gemütlichen Sessel in Gwendals Büro. „Shinou möchte euch etwas Wichtiges mitteilen.“ Shinou wartete, bis er die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden hatte. „Wolfram muss auf die Erde. Nur dort wird die Prophezeiung erfüllt werden.“ Conrad schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Warum nur auf der Erde?“ „Tanmoku Kis Lebenskraft lässt nach. Er würde hier zu viel Zeit verlieren. Und ich möchte, dass er seinen Sohn dreimal sehen darf. Einmal direkt nach der Geburt, einmal mit einem Jahr und einmal wenn das Kind laufen und sprechen kann.“ Gwendal runzelte die Stirn. „Nur so kurze Abstände?“ Murata nickte. „Wie gesagt, die Lebenszeit Kis ist fast abgelaufen. Er wird in einer Zeremonie in naher Zukunft sein Leben opfern. Davor soll er aber sein Kind noch sprechen hören, damit er den Klang derer die er liebt, nämlich Wolfram und seinen Sohn, mit in den Tod nehmen kann.“ Gwendal seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Es wird Wolfram das Herz brechen…“ Murata schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein, er weiß, dass Ki nicht mehr lang zu leben hat. Er hat es ihm gesagt.“ Gwendal holte tief Luft. „Wolfram muss also auf die Erde, damit sich die Prophezeiung erfüllen kann…“ wiederholte er die Worte des Einzigartigen. Dieser nickte. „Murata nimmt ihn morgen mit.“ Conrad schaute ihn erschrocken an. „So schnell…“ Murata nickte. „Nach allem was ihr erzählt habt, scheinen sich Yuri und Wolfram wieder anzunähern. Wenn wir noch länger warten, gefährden wir die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung.“ Gwendal schaute Shinou ernst an. „Und Wolfram wird höchstwahrscheinlich schwanger zurückkehren. Sollten wir Yuri nicht von der Prophezeiung erzählen?“ Murata nickte. „Ja, aber erst, wenn Wolfram weg ist.“   
Nach dem Abendessen verkündete Gwendal Wolfram die Nachricht, dass er am folgenden Tag mit Murata für zwei Tage auf die Erde gehen könne. „Wolfram, Murata fragt, ob du ihn auf die Erde begleiten möchtest.“ Fragte Gwendal seinen kleinen Bruder. Dieser ließ vor Schreck sein Besteck fallen. Eilig hob er es wieder auf, bevor Yuri einen erneuten Fauxpas begehen konnte. Seine Wangen röteten sich und er schaute verlegen zu Conrad. Dieser lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Wolfram strahlte. „Ja, gern.“ Yuri konnte es nicht glauben. „Aber wo willst du denn wohnen? Ich gehe nicht mit, also landest du auch nicht bei meinen Eltern.“ Gwendal antwortete mit stoischer Ruhe. „Murata hat mit dem Yomeishi Kontakt aufgenommen. Wolfram wird dort wohnen.“ Wolframs Herz machte einen Sprung. Das Blut rauschte ihm durch die Adern und er musste sich an der Tischkante festhalten. Yuri bemerkte seine Reaktion und wurde wütend. Scheinbar wollten alle, dass er leiden sollte, alle wollten Wolframs Glück mit dem Yomeishi sehen. Beherrscht wandte sich Yuri an seinen ehemaligen Verlobten. "Ich kann dir verbieten auf die Erde zu gehen.“ Wolfram schaute ihn belustigt an. „Und der Grund?“ Yuri schluckte. „Weil …. Weil ich es nicht will.“ Wolfram stand auf und beugte sich zum Dämonenkönig. „Ach, weil du es nicht willst. Jetzt merkst du, wie es ist, wenn deine Wünsche ignoriert werden. Ich habe keinerlei Verbindung mehr zu dir. Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will.“ Er küsste Yuri leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Die Anwesenden hielten den Atem an. Yuri leckte sich die Lippen. „Wenn du zurück bist, werde ich dir beweisen, dass ich der richtige Mann an deiner Seite sein werde.“ Wolfram lächelte ihn süß an. „Na dann gib dir mal Mühe.“ Überrascht von der Antwort starrte Yuri in funkelnde grüne Augen. Wolfram richtete sich auf und wandte sich Gwendal zu. „Wann geht morgen los?“ Gleich früh um acht Uhr. „Murata und du frühstücken auf dem Anwesen der Tanmoku Familie.“   
Als Murata und Wolfram an nächsten Morgen tropfnass aus dem Brunnen der Tanmoku Familie in deren Garten ausstiegen, kamen ihnen bereits Tanmoku Ki und seine Schwester entgegen. Ki eilte zu Wolfram und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich bevor er ihm das Handtuch gab. Wolfram musste lachen. „Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen Ki.“ Verlegen lächelte er den silberhaarigen Mann vor ihm an. „Du wirst ja ganz nass…“ Wolfram wollte ihn von sich wegschieben, doch Ki drückte ihm einen erneuten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er antwortete. „Ich hab dich so vermisst. Dein Lächeln, deine Augen, deinen Körper…einfach alles.“ Wolfram konnte nur nicken. So fühlte sich erwiderte Leidenschaft an. Es war wunderbar. Tanmoku und Jiyun führten ihre Gäste an einen Tisch, an dem bereits die Großmutter des Yomeishi saß. Sie wandte sich an Jiyun. „Bitte lass uns allein.“ Jiyun schaute sie irritiert an, verneigte sich jedoch als sie den Blick ihrer Großmutter sah und verließ die Terrasse. Das weibliche Oberhaupt der Tanmoku Familie gab Wolfram und Murata ein Zeichen. „Setzt euch.“ Sie betrachtete den blonden Feuerdämon. Ihr war nicht verborgen geblieben, wie sehr sich ihr Enkel nach dem Dämon sehnte. Er schien ihn tatsächlich zu lieben. „Lord von Bielefeld.“ Wolfram zuckte zusammen. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sie ihn durchdringend anschaute. „Ihr seid es also wahrhaftig, der die Prophezeiung mit meinem Enkel erfüllen wird.“ Ki keuchte und Wolfram sah ihn verwundert an. „Um welche Prophezeiung geht es hier eigentlich die ganze Zeit?“ Nun war es an der Dame des Hauses verwundert zu gucken. „Ihr wisst nichts von der Prophezeiung?“ Wolfram schüttelte den Kopf und schaute zu Ki, welcher blass geworden war. „Der große Weise will mir ja nichts darüber erzählen, um sie angeblich nicht zu gefährden. Ich weiß nur, dass es eine gibt. Aber ihren Inhalt kenne ich nicht.“ Murata hingegen schien überhaupt nicht überrascht zu sein. Was ging hier vor? „Was empfindet ihr für meinen Enkel, Lord?“ Wolfram musste nicht lang nachdenken. „Ich begehre ihn, wie man einen Geliebten begehrt, aber ich liebe ihn nicht so, wie ich einen Ehemann lieben würde.“ Er dachte an schwarze Augen, die ihn anblitzten als er das Wort Ehemann aussprach. Kis Großmutter sprach weiter. „Aber du würdest dich durchaus mit ihm vereinen, nicht wahr?“ Wolfram wurde rot. „Nunja…“ er senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll.“ Tanmoku Ki half seinem Dämon. „Wolfram und ich haben uns bereits geliebt und wir würden es jederzeit wieder tun, wenn wir die Gelegenheit hätten. Ich liebe und begehre ihn Großmutter.“ Wolfram stockte der Atem. Was ging denn das die Dame des Hauses an? Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Er war verunsichert und schaute zwischen Murata und Tanmoku Ki hin und her. Murata lächelte ihn. „Wolfram. Es gibt sowohl auf der Erde als auch im Dämonenreich eine uralte Prophezeiung. Diese lautet:  
Angetrauter des Doppelschwarzen Mao  
Seine Kraft und seine Leidenschaft ist das Feuer  
Seine Augen so grün wie die Tiefen der Meere  
Er wird den ersten Yomeishi des Dämonenreichs gebären.  
Wolfram ging die Zeilen nochmal durch und konnte es nicht fassen. Was sollte das? War er damit gemeint? Gemahl des doppelschwarzen Mao…er war nur der Verlobte…und nicht mal das momentan. Ja, er war ein Feuerdämon, und ja er hatte grüne Augen. Aber was sollte er? Er sollte den Yomeishi gebären? Das heißt er und Ki würden… Er sah verwirrt zu den anderen Tischgästen. Ki schaute ihn verlegen an, Murata lächelnd und Großmutter ernst. Plötzlich wurde ihm schwindelig. Er stammelte vor sich hin und stand auf. „Murata was soll das? Ich … ich bin nicht der Angetraute des Mao…ich habe die Verlobung gelöst.“ Murata schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast die Papiere Gwendal vorgelegt, doch es hat sie niemand außer dir unterschrieben. Das heißt, die Verlobung wurde niemals gelöst und Yuri will um dich kämpfen und dich heiraten. Die Prophezeiung meint dich, Wolfram Lord von Bielefeld.“ Er bekam keine Luft mehr. War das etwa nur ein Spiel von Ki? Hatte er die ganze Zeit nur gelogen, hatte er ihm etwas vorgetäuscht. Ki stand ebenfalls auf. „Wolfram, ich liebe dich wirklich. Ich habe von dieser Prophezeiung erst gehört, als ich mich bereits in dich verliebt hatte. Bitte glaube mir.“ Wolfram hörte gar nicht was Ki zu ihm sprach. Er wich zurück und stieß dabei den Stuhl um. „Nein, das…nein. Ich sollte nur deswegen so plötzlich hierher?“ Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Ki wollte nach seiner Hand greifen, doch Wolfram drehte sich um rannte davon. Murata schaute Ki an. „Lauf ihm nach, er braucht jetzt deine Nähe.“ Die Dame des Hauses legte ihrem Enkel die Hand auf den Arm. „Hol ihn dir zurück.“   
Wolfram rannte durch den Garten hinaus in den Wald des Berges. Irgendwann wusste er nicht mehr wo er war. Schluchzend sank er zusammen. Da hörte er die Stimme Tanmoku Ki. Wolfram stand auf und lief in die Richtung, aus der er das Rufen vernahm. „Liebst du mich nur, weil du die Prophezeiung erfüllen willst, oder weil du mich…wirklich begehrst?“ hörte Ki plötzlich die sanfte Stimme des Feuerdämons hinter sich. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah in zwei mit Tränen gefüllte Augen, die ihm fast das Herz brachen. Er nahm Wolfram in den Arm. „Ich liebe dich. Habe ich wirklich auf dich gewirkt, als würde ich mit dir spielen?“ Ki drückte sein Gesicht gegen Wolframs Hals. Der Feuerdämon roch so gut. Ki wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen. „Bitte glaube mir.“ Er drehte Wolfram zu sich um und lehnte ihn an seine Brust. Zärtlich küsste er ihn auf seine seidenen Locken. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, obwohl ich sehe, wie du deinen Verlobten liebst. Und ich werde dich gehen lassen. Wenn du wütend bist, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten und du kannst sofort zurück kehren. Mir ist die Prophezeiung egal. Ich will dich spüren, weil ich dich begehre. Und nicht weil ich eine Prophezeiung erfüllen will.“ Er küsste Wolfram zärtlich auf die glänzenden Locken. „Ich kenne von Murata auch die weitere Vorsehung eures Gottes Shinou. Ich bin der Grund, dass der König endlich seinen Verlobten heiratet und Shin Makoku endlich einen Erben erhält. Das erfüllt mich mit einem gewissen Stolz, ist meine Liebe zu dir auch für dich nicht umsonst. Also habe ich die Zeit mit dir intensiv genossen. Ich liebe dich immer noch, aber ich werde dich nicht aufhalten, wenn du ins Dämonenreich zurückkehrst.“ Wolfram schluchzte. „Wie kann ich so fühlen? Wie kann ich den Mann lieben, der mir das Herz bricht und den Mann das Herz brechen, der mich liebt.“ Tanmoku Ki schaute den Dämon traurig an. „Wenn du mich heute Nacht noch einmal begehren möchtest, wirst du unser Kind empfangen. Dann werden sich ab morgen unserer Wege trennen, wenn du mit Murata zurückgehst. Doch ich kann mit dem Wissen auf Erden weiterleben und sterben, dass im Dämonenreich mein Sohn lebt und aufwächst und der erste Yomeishi von Shin Makoku wird. Meine Liebe für dich wird in ihm weiterleben.“ Ki hielt Wolfram noch lange in seinen Armen. Dieser kuschelte sich an die Brust des Yomeishi und schaute in die Sterne. Das Universum war so unendlich weit und unergründlich, so weit und unergründlich wie seine Gefühle, die er momentan empfand. Wolfram hob seinen Kopf. Seine Lippen wollten die Tanmoku Kis berühren. Er versuchte sich ihm entgegen zu strecken. Ki merkte sein Verlangen und beugte sich näher zu Wolfram. Sein Herz pochte wild und die Lippen des Priesters verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wenn du so weitermachst, stirbst du an einem Herzinfarkt, bevor unser Sohn überhaupt eine Chance hat gezeugt zu werden.“ Wolfram schluckte. Die Lippen Kis kamen immer näher, bis sie schließlich auf seine trafen und die Zeit stehen blieb.  
Ki wollte den Dämon schmecken, er wollte die süße Frucht des Verlangens in ihm schmecken und küsste Wolfram sanft, aber bestimmend. Als er merkte, dass Wolfram seinen Kuss erwiderte, tastete er sich mit seiner Zunge in Wolframs Mund und suchte dessen Zunge, die mit ihm verstecken zu spielen schien und sich beide einen Moment lang umkreisten. Dann löste sich Wolframs Zunge kurz von seiner, bevor sie plötzlich in seinem Mund auftauchte und ihn leidenschaftlich und zu mehr aufforderte. Keuchend entfernte sich Ki etwas von dem Dämon und sah ihn voller Lust an. „Lass uns hineingehen Wolf…“ doch dieser küsste ihn einfach wieder und stieß Ki nach hinten auf das Gras. So lag Wolfram auf dem Yomeishi und konnte die Auswirkungen zwischen dessen Beinen deutlich spüren, was den Dämon dazu verleitete, mit seinen Fingern ein wenig nachzuhelfen und dem Yomeishi ein lustvolles Stöhnen zu entlocken. Stürmisch beginnt Wolfram Ki zu küssen während er sich mit einem Arm über dem Yomeishi abstützt. Die andere Hand gleitet wieder zwischen die Beine des Priesters, dessen Erektion nun deutlich zu spüren ist. Wolfram knöpft Kis Hose auf und streichelt sanft den Pilz. Leise keucht Ki in den Kuss und zuckt unter der Berührung wohlig zusammen.  
Kis Finger krallen sich in Wolframs Shirt, gleiten am Rücken hinunter zu dessen Hose und beginnen kurz darauf an einem der Knöpfe herum zu fingern, während er unter Wolframs Berührungen erschaudert. Heftig keuchend löst der Dämon sich aus dem Kuss, öffnet Kis Hemd und küsst den Hals hinab, weiter über den Bauch, bis hin zu dessen zuckendem Glied. „Bitte Wolfram, ich…kann mich nicht mehr beherrschen…bitte bring es zum Ende.“ Ki stöhnte, Wolfram macht ihn wahnsinnig, bringt sein Blut zum überkochen. Immer wieder reckt er seinen Körper Wolfram entgegen, sucht möglichst viel Körperkontakt. Dessen Berührungen werden immer gieriger, fast schon grob massiert er Kis Schwanz und küsst sich über sein Schlüsselbein zu den harten Brustwarzen und weiter hinab, während sich Kis Hände in Wolframs blonden Locken festkrallen. Mit einem heftigen Aufkeuchen bäumt sich Ki auf und wimmert. Wolfram spürte plötzlich eine Hand an seinem Glied und krampfte vor Lust zusammen, bevor er die klebrige Masse zwischen seinen Fingern spürte, als Ki sich mit einem leisen Schrei löste. Wolfram spürte den wachsenden Druck in seinem Penis und sank stöhnend auf Ki, nachdem dieser ihm ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt bescherte. Schwer atmend lagen die beiden Liebenden aufeinander, ließen sich von ihren Gefühlen treiben und küssten sich immer wieder. Schließlich stand Tanmoku Ki auf und zog den Dämon ebenfalls auf die Beine. „Komm lass uns im Bett weitermachen. Dort ist es weicher und wärmer.“ Flüsterte er in Wolframs Nacken, während er ihn sanft hinein biss. „Ich weiß doch, dass du es gern heiß magst mein feuriger Dämon.“ Wolfram nickte grinsend.   
Tanmoku Ki kam aus dem Bad, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Lenden gewickelt und betrachtete Wolfram. Sein Atem ging schneller, er konnte sich kaum mehr beherrschen als er den Dämon gedanklich sein Nachthemd auszog und am ganzen Körper streichelte. Wie er so vor ihm auf dem Bett lag und mit geschlossenen Augen vor sich hin döste, während er auf ihn wartete. Seine Haare umrahmten das wunderschöne weicher gewordene Gesicht und fielen ihm bis auf die Schultern. Seine Taille war deutlich sichtbar, obwohl er ein männlicher Mazoku war. Sein gesamter Körper schien zu leuchten, besonders jedoch seine smaragdgrünen feurigen Augen, die ihn voll Verlangen ansahen. Moment, er schlief doch bis eben… Verwirrt lenkte Ki seine Konzentration auf das Gesicht des hübschen Dämons und sah diesen nun grinsen. „Nun, Priester. Was möchten Sie gern mit diesem Körper anfangen, den Sie so begehrlich betrachten?“ fragte Wolfram ihn süßlich. Ki beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf die weichen Lippen. Gerade, als er sich von ihnen lösen wollte, umschlangen ihn zwei kräftige Arme und zogen ihn auf das Bett. „Bitte Ki. Ich will dich spüren. Ich will dich in mir spüren. Bitte… Nimm mich diesmal ganz!“   
Ki zog Wolfram das Nachthemd aus. Dann tat er wie ihm befohlen und ließ Zeige- und Mittelfinger in dem Blonden tanzen. An den Armen des Dämonen traten Muskeln und Sehnen hervor, als sich seine Hände noch mehr im Laken verkrampften. Er warf den Kopf zurück, und sein wunderschöner Leib spannte sich. Die Finger in Wolfram, beugte Ki sich vor und begann an der harten Erektion des Gemarterten zu lecken. Ein Wimmern war die Antwort. Ki selbst glaubte, den Verstand zu verlieren. Sein Schaft stand in Flammen und vor ihm wand sich dieser Prachtkerl von Dämon im selben Verlangen. Jede noch so winzige Bewegung seiner Finger brachte den Blonden zum Aufbäumen, er war wie ein Spielzeug in seinen Händen.   
Da überkam es ihn beinah, er wollte nicht länger warten - er wollte ihn, jetzt und sofort, aber vor allem wollte er es auch von ihm hören. Und so bezwang er noch einmal seine Begierde; er zog die Finger aus dem Dämon und verharrte mit den Lippen dicht vor dem erwartungsvollen Schaft. 

"Bitte ... Ki ... bitte ...", flehte der Blonde.  
Tanmoku hauchte einen Kuss auf die feuchte Spitze seines Ahornstabes.  
"Um was bittest du mich?", flüsterte er und leckte genüsslich über die Stelle, die er gerade geküsst hatte. Der goldene Schaft zuckte wild.  
"Erlöse mich, Yomeishi, nimm mich ...", brach es aus dem Dämon heraus.   
"Wie, mein schöner Wolfram - wie soll ich dich ... nehmen? Sag es mir ... sag es mir ganz genau ..."

Da ließ der Blonde das Bettlaken los, an dem er sich die ganze Zeit festgehalten hatte, nahm Kis Hand und führte sie direkt an sein Glied. Dort spürte Ki plötzlich eine Öffnung, welche bei einem männlichen Körper sonst nicht zu finden war. Erregt keuchte er, als er seine Finger darin versenkte. Der Dämon hatte eine Vagina. Er war sowohl männlich als auch weiblich.   
"Ich will dich in mir spüren, will von dir durchbohrt werden ...", hörte Ki Wolframs fast schon versagende Stimme. "Bitte ... nimm mich ... gib dich mir mit all deiner Kraft ... Nimm mich!"

Und als der Priester seinen glühenden Schaft in des Dämonen Öffnung versenkte, wusste er, dass er noch nie in seinem Leben solche Lust und solches Vergnügen empfunden hatte wie jetzt, wo der von ihm Bezwungene sein Verlangen erwiderte und jeden seiner Stöße gierig in sich aufnahm. Durch das Öl glitt sein Schaft mühelos bis zum Anschlag in die pulsierende Öffnung, und doch nahm es nichts von deren berückender Enge. Hart schlossen sich die inneren Muskeln des Blonden um sein Glied, das in jeder Sekunde mehr und mehr anschwoll.   
Blind vor Erregung umfasste Ki den Leib des Feuerdämonen und tastete nach dessen Erektion. Sein Schweiß vermischte sich mit dem Schweiß des Dämons, und sein Verlangen wurde das des Dämons, und in dem Rhythmus, mit welchem er seine Begierde in ihn stieß, bewegte er auch seine Hand. Er wusste nicht mehr - verspürte er die eigene Lust oder die Wolframs? - und es war ihm einerlei, denn Wellen der Lust überrollten sie beide, sein Keuchen war wie das des Dämons, und gemeinsam beschleunigten sie das Tempo, und endlich, endlich!, geschah es: durch seine Hand schoss in heftigen Krämpfen die Erlösung des Blonden, und während Wolfram seine Begierde aufs Bett verspritzte, verspürte Ki das wilde Melken verborgener Muskeln an seiner Härte, und im selben Moment löste sich auch bei ihm all die aufgestaute Anspannung der Nacht und ergoss sich in einer nicht enden wollenden Flut ... und er verströmte sich ... endlich ... 

Nach einem langen Moment kam er wieder zu sich. 

Noch immer lagen sie, heftig atmend, eng aneinandergeschmiegt auf dem Bett. Die Haare des Blonden kitzelten ihn in der Nase, und das Glied in seiner Hand hatte die stählerne Härte verloren. Die flammende Hitze seines Unterleibs war einer angenehmen Wärme gewichen. 

Vorsichtig löste der Yomeishi sich aus dem Dämon. Glücklich und völlig atemlos sah er seinen Geliebten an. Beide wussten, dass dies ein besonderer Augenblick war, in dem etwas Großes geschehen war. Die Prophezeiung war erfüllt worden.  
Am nächsten Tag kam Murata, um Wolfram abzuholen. Er wurde von Keika auf die Terrasse geführt, auf der Ki und Wolfram frühstückten. „Oh großer Weiser. Ihr seid bereits angekommen.“ Tanmoku Ki verneigte sich vor Murata. Dieser nickte ihm zu, bevor sein Blick auf den Feuerdämon fiel. Überrascht zog er die Luft ein. Wolfram leuchtete von innen, obwohl sein Blick voller Traurigkeit war. „Haben wir noch etwas Zeit?“ fragte der Dämon. Murata nickte und wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Yomeishi zu. Dessen Augen strahlten in einer Art und Weise, wie sie es vorher nicht getan hatten. „Es scheint vollbracht…“ flüsterte Murata andächtig. Wolfram schluchzte und verdeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen. Ki ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn sanft. „Ich werde dich immer lieben und du weißt, dass meine Liebe in unserem Sohn weiterleben wird. Das habe ich dir gestern gesagt und meine es immer noch so.“ Er küsste den Blonden auf die Stirn. „Sei vorsichtig und pass auf euch auf.“ Zärtlich legte Ki seine Hand auf Wolframs flachen Bauch. Murata konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz klopfte.   
Die Zeit des Abschieds nahte. Vor dem großen Brunnen im Garten der Tanmoku Familie waren nur Tanmoku Ki, Murata und Wolfram versammelt. Ki hatte allen mitteilen lassen, dass er in diesem Moment von niemandem gestört werden wolle. Nicht einmal von seinem Schattengeist. Doch dieser beobachtete die Szene aus einiger Entfernung. Er wollte seinen Herrn in dieser Situation nicht allein lassen. Murata stellte den Strudel her, mit dem Wolfram und er zurück ins Dämonenreich gelangen sollten. Er wollte schon losgehen, als er sich noch einmal umsah. Wolfram stand unschlüssig und wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Gefühlen. Sollte er Ki noch einmal küssen, oder sollte er einfach gehen? Wie er so überlegte, rollten ihm die Tränen über die Wangen. Zögernd drehte er sich zu dem Yomeishi der Erde um. Grüne Smaragdaugen trafen silbergraue Sterne, die ihn voller Liebe anstrahlten. Sein Herz pochte. „Ich habe Angst zurück zu gehen. Was ist, wenn Yuri mich nicht so lieben kann wie ich ihn liebe?“ Ki küsste ein letztes Mal Wolframs weiche und süße Lippen. „Er liebt dich noch tausendmal mehr als ich dich liebe. Vertrau mir. Ich weiß es.“ Wolfram fuhr mit seiner Zunge vorsichtig über seine Lippen, um ein letztes Mal den Geschmack Tanmoku Kis aufzusaugen. „Es tut mir so leid.“ Flüsterte Wolfram, drehte sich um und trat an Murata vorbei in den Brunnen. Der große Weise und der Yomeishi schauten sich eine Weile an. Dann sprach Murata zu Ki: „Ich danke euch Yomeishi der Erde. Ihr habt die Zukunft von Shin Makoku gerettet. Ich hoffe, das wisst ihr. Wolfram hat euch wirklich begehrt. Vielleicht hat er euch auch geliebt. Und trotzdem wird sein Herz immer unserem Dämonenkönig gehören.“ Tanmoku Ki senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß.“ Mit einem wehmütigen Blick sah er Murata an. „Bitte versprecht mir auf Wolfram und unseren Sohn achtzugeben.“ Murata nickte. „Das verspreche ich!“ Als der Strudel versiegt war, hielten seine Beine ihn nicht mehr. Schluchzend sank er auf die Knie und wurde von zwei schlanken Armen aufgefangen. Überrascht sah er auf. „Keika.“ Flüsterte er. Dieser hielt Ki einfach nur fest und wartete bis dieser sich beruhigt hatte. „Ich wusste, warum ich euch nicht allein lassen wollte in dieser Situation.“ Ki schaute ihn dankbar an. „Ich bin froh, dass du da bist. Ich liebe Wolfram wirklich, aber sein Herz gehört nicht hier her.“ Seufzend lehnte er sich an seinen Schattengeist. „Hoffentlich reicht meine Zeit noch aus, unseren Sohn kennenzulernen.“  
Yuri lief in Gwendals Büro auf und ab. „Was? Wolfram kann schwanger werden?“ Er setzte sich zum X-ten Mal auf einen Stuhl. „In der Tat Heika.“ Antwortete Gunter ernst. Wenn Heika mir im Unterricht einmal zugehört hätten, wüsstet ihr das.“ Yuri schluckte. Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit seinen Eltern vor der Kirche. „…er kann keine Kinder kriegen…“ Wolfram hatte es gehört…wie sehr musste er verletzt gewesen sein. Oh Shinou! Er war so dumm! Plötzlich bemerkte er die Blicke der Anderen. Yuri dachte an den wunderschönen Dämon. „Und er wird zurück kommen und das Kind des Yomeishi tragen?“ Conrad nickte. „So wird es wohl sein.“ Yuri schaute zu seinem Paten. „Wusste Wolfram davon?“ Gwendal schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er wird es erst dort erfahren.“ Yuri schaute die Brüder ängstlich an. „Habe ich denn dann überhaupt noch eine Chance, wenn Wolfram zurück kommt und ein Kind des Mannes, der ihn so begehrt, unter seinem Herzen trägt?“ Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Conrad stand auf und ging zu Yuri. Sanft legte er einen Arm um den König. „Ja, das hast du, denn Wolfram hat dich die ganze Zeit geliebt. Er sagte es auch beim Frühstück letztens, erinnerst du dich?“ Yuri nickte. „Wolfram begehrte Ki weil er ihm das zurück gab, was du ihm nie gegeben hattest. Jetzt weiß Wolfram, dass du ihn wirklich liebst und um ihn kämpfen willst. Damit wird er eines Tages zu dir zurückkehren. Er weiß, dass er Ki nicht so liebt wie dich.“ Yuri musste lächeln als er sich Wolfram mit einem Babybauch vorstellte. „Woran denkst du?“ fragte Conrad. „Ich stelle mir meinen Verlobten mit einem süßen Babybauch vor.“ er strahlte seinen Paten an. „Und weißt du was? Ich finde es toll und wünsche mir, dass eines Tages mein Baby in ihm wächst. Ich finde es nicht mehr schlimm und nicht mehr abnormal einen Mann zu lieben. Oh wie konnte ich nur so lang so dumm sein.“ Yuri schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht. „Du hast ihm bereits gezeigt, dass du dich geändert hast.“ Conrad strich Yuri über das Haar. „Er wird stolz sein, euer Kind in sich zu tragen. Du wirst sehen.“ Gwendal war selten glücklich und strahlte Yuri an. „Ich glaube, Murata hatte tatsächlich mit allem Recht. Es wird alles gut ausgehen für euch beide und das Königreich.“ Überrascht schauten ihn vier Augen an. Doch Gwendal tat so als bemerke er es nicht. „Wolfram und Murata werden bald hier sein. Wir sollten zum Brunnen gehen.“   
Prustend kamen Murata und Wolfram im Brunnen an. Yuri stand mit Conrad und Greta am Rand und warteten bereits. Wolfram stieg aus dem Brunnen und wischte sich das Wasser aus den Augen. Greta rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Du bist wieder da.“ Wolfram lachte. „Du wirst ganz nass kleine Prinzessin. Und es waren doch nur fünf Tage.“ Er hatte ein Handtuch vor der Nase und sah in zwei grinsende schwarze Augen. „Wir haben dich eben vermisst Wolfram.“ Wolframs Herz hüpfte vor Freude. Yuri hatte ihn noch nie am Brunnen empfangen. Yuri konnte sich denken, was in Wolframs Kopf vorging. „Ich weiß, ich werde einiges ändern in Zukunft.“ Wolfram lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Greta strahlte ihre beiden Väter an. Yuri schien wirklich sein Versprechen wahr zu machen und um Papa Wolfram kämpfen zu wollen. Vielleicht würden sie ja wirklich eine richtige Familie werden. „Du solltest trockene Kleidung anziehen, sonst erkältest du dich noch.“ Sagte Yuri. Wolfram traute seinen Ohren nicht. Klang die Stimme des Dämonenkönigs etwa besorgt? „Ich erkälte mich nicht du Weichei.“ Antwortete der Feuerdämon sanft und stapfte ins Schloss. Conrad sah Yuris unsicheren Blick und ging zu seinem Patensohn. „Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg.“ Sagte er und lächelte ihn aufrichtig an. Yuri nickte und folgte seinem Verlobten. Die nächste Tat würde sein, Wolfram davon zu überzeugen, die Verlobung nicht zu beenden.  
Wolfram hatte sein eigenes Zimmer wieder bezogen und war Yuri weitgehend aus dem Weg gegangen. Allerdings weniger, weil er ihn nicht sehen wollte, sondern weil er nicht wusste, wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Yuri hatte in den letzten Wochen einen großen Schritt auf den Feuerdämon zu gemacht. Doch Wolfram wusste, dass in ihm die gemeinsame Frucht der Leidenschaft mit dem Yomeishi zu wachsen begann. Nun, es war ein Prophezeiungsbaby. Trotzdem. Würde Yuri ihn unter diesen Umständen überhaupt zurück wollen? Er musste lächeln als er an die strahlenden Augen dachte, die ihn am Brunnen empfangen hatten. Er liebte Yuri mehr als alles andere. Doch er würde ihn zappeln lassen. Das Weichei sollte ruhig um seine Liebe kämpfen.   
Einige Tage später. Als der Dämonenkönig sich an den Frühstückstisch setzte und seinen Verlobten suchte, kam dieser gerade zur Tür herein. Yuri hielt den Atem an. Der Feuerdämon schien zu leuchten. Seine goldfarbenen Haare glänzten in den Sonnenstrahlen, welche durch die großen Fenster fielen. Die Smaragdaugen bohrten sich in die tiefe jener Seele, deren Blick sie trafen. Auch Gwendal und Conrad schienen die Veränderung an ihrem jüngsten Bruder zu bemerken. Cherie sprang auf und umarmte ihren Sohn. „Wolfram, du siehst wundervoll aus. Die Liebe scheint dir gut zu tun.“ Yuri zuckte bei den Worten zusammen und senkte den Blick. Gwendal konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Mutter musste ihm aber auch wirklich unsanft Wolframs Liaison mit dem Yomeishi unter die Nase reiben. Wolfram errötete leicht und wollte sich gerade auf einen freien Platz neben Conrad setzten, als Greta durch die Tür stürmte. „Papa Wolfram, es ist so schön, dass du endlich wieder hier bist.“ Sie umschlang Wolfram innig. Dieser küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Wir haben dich alle vermisst hier. Nicht wahr?“ Sie sah in die Runde. Alle nickten. Wolfram bemerkte, dass selbst Yuri heftig nickte. „Papa Yuri hat dich ganz besonders vermisst. Stimmt’s?“ Yuri strich sich verlegen durch die Haare. Eine typische Geste, wenn er etwas abwiegeln wollte, dachte Wolfram. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen antwortete Yuri mit fester Stimme: „Ja, wir haben dich alle sehr vermisst Wolfram.“ Dieser schaute erfreut zu seinem Ex-Verlobten. „Ihr auch Heika?“ Yuri nickte. „Ja, ich wohl am meisten…“ antwortete er und sah Wolfram fest an. „Nenn mich endlich Yuri Wolfram. Wir sind verlobt.“ Wolfram lächelte, nahm Gretas Hand und setzte sich zwischen Conrad und Greta, so dass Greta zwischen Yuri und Wolfram saß. Conrad hob eine Braue. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte zum ersten Mal nicht widersprochen, als Yuri sagte, sie seien verlobt. Als er Gwendal anschaute, sah er ebenfalls ein leichtes Lächeln auf dessen Lippen. Sein Blick gab ihm zu verstehen, dass ihm diese Tatsache ebenfalls aufgefallen war. Wolfram war verändert von der Erde zurück gekehrt. Er war sanfter geworden.   
In Gwendals Büro fand im Anschluss an das Frühstück die allgemeine Morgenbesprechung statt. Da Wolfram noch nicht da war, nutzte Gwendal die Zeit, um Yuri und Conrad zu instruieren. „Wir müssen behutsam herausfinden, ob Wolfram von der Prophezeiung weiß und was passiert ist. Wir dürfen nicht erreichen, dass er denkt, er habe den Yomeishi nur kennenlernen sollen, um diese alte Prophezeiung in Erfüllung zu bringen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Wolfram sich als Marionette des Schicksals fühlt, welches Shinou ausgeheckt hat.“ Plötzlich vernahmen sie eine sanfte Stimme. „Ich weiß, weshalb ich Tanmoku Ki kennenlernen sollte.“ Wolfram stand in der Tür. Erschrocken fuhr Gwendal herum. „Wolfram…“ dieser schüttelte den Kopf und kam herein. „Ki hat es mir bei meinem letzten Besuch gesagt. Er erfuhr ebenso spät wie ich von der Prophezeiung. Da hatten wir uns bereits ineinander…naja…verliebt.“ Wolfram schaute Yuri entschuldigend an. „Er gab mir dass, wonach ich mich so sehr sehnte.“ Yuri schluckte. „Ich weiß. Und es tut mir leid. Ich möchte dir beweisen, dass ich es wert bin an deiner Seite zu stehen und dich meinen Ehemann nennen zu dürfen.“ Wolfram zog überrascht die Luft ein. „Yuri weißt du, was du da sagst? Ich trage das Baby des Yomeishi in mir.“ Gwendal stockte der Atem. „Das weißt du jetzt bereits?“ Wolfram nickte lächelnd. „Ich hab es im Moment der Zeugung gewusst.“ Flüsterte er. „Und Ki ebenfalls.“ Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. „Dabei weiß er nicht einmal, ob er seinen Sohn je kennenlernen wird…“ schluchzend sank er in die Knie und wurde von Conrad aufgefangen. Wolfram vergrub sein Gesicht in Conrads Brust. Yuri wollte zu ihm gehen, doch Gwendal hielt ihn fest. „Gib ihm Zeit Heika.“ Murmelte er leise. Yuri verstand und schaute zu dem hübschen Dämon, der sein Herz gestohlen hatte. ‚Eines Tages wirst du unser Baby in dir tragen‘. Dachte Yuri zärtlich. ‚Ich werde dir beweisen, dass ich dich nie wieder verlassen werde, dass ich immer an deiner Seite sein werde und dass ich dich als mein Ehemann auf Händen tragen werde‘.


	6. Kapitel 6

Yuri saß an seinem Papierkram und konnte sich kaum konzentrieren. Seit Wolfram zurückgekehrt war, herrschte eine merkwürdige Stimmung im Schloss. Jeder ging auf Zehenspitzen, um den Feuerdämon nicht in seinen Gedanken zu stören. Man hörte kein Kinderlachen von Greta mehr, keine Gespräche der Bediensteten, alle waren mit der Frage beschäftigt, ob Wolfram nun das Baby des Yomeishi unter seinem Herzen trug oder nicht. Auch wenn der sagte, er wüsste es, bisher war es von Gisela noch nicht bestätigt worden. Wolfram schlenderte durch die Flure, oder den Garten, ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten. Sein Gesicht war von einer Traurigkeit überzogen, die Yuri das Herz brach. Er musste irgendetwas tun, um seinen geliebten Feuerdämon aufzuheitern. Er ging zum Fenster und erblickte seinen Verlobten im Schlosshof. Er irrte etwas ziellos umher, als Yuri Greta auf ihn zu rennen sah. Wolfram bemerkte sie und kniete sich zu ihr auf den Boden, während sie ihn umarmte. Wie sehr sehnte sich Yuri danach seinen Verlobten so berühren zu dürfen.   
Wolfram drückte seine Tochter fest an sich. „Na kleine Prinzessin. Was ist los mit dir?“ Sie klammerte sich an um seinen Hals. „Ich hab Angst dich zu verlieren, Papa Wolfram.“ Sie schlang ihre kleinen Ärmchen fest um ihn. „Warum solltest du mich verlieren?“ fragte der Blonde überrascht. „Wenn du das Baby des Yomeishi bekommst, dann hast du das doch viel lieber als mich. Ich bin nur eine adoptierte Tochter, und auch noch mit Yuri zusammen.“ Wolfram stand auf und hob sie hoch. „Ach mein Schatz. Du wirst mich nie verlieren. Ich bin immer dein Papa. Und Yuri und ich lieben dich wie unsere eigene Tochter. Da ändert auch das Baby von Tanmoku Ki nichts an dieser Tatsache.“ Greta kuschelte sich an Wolfram und lachte. „Deine Locken kitzeln mir in der Nase.“ Wolfram trug sie auf eine Bank auf dem Hof und setzte sich mit ihr. Greta schaute Wolfram nachdenklich an. „Meinst du, Gwendal hat Recht?“ Wolfram blinzelte verwundert. „Womit?“ Greta setzte sich auf Wolframs Schoß und lehnte sich an seine Brust. „Damit, dass Papa Yuri und du wieder zusammen kommt, heiratet und Shin Makoku einen Erben schenkt?“ Wolfram verschluckte sich fast an seinem eigenen Speichel. „Das hat mein Bruder gesagt?“ Greta nickte eifrig. „Ich hab ihn belauscht bei einem Gespräch mit Gunter, Conrad und Josak…“ Wolframs Herz schlug schneller. „Wenn dein Papa mich noch haben möchte, mit dem Baby eines anderem im Bauch…“ Flüsterte er in Gretas Haare, als er ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf drückte. Greta sprang von Wolframs Schoß. „wirklich?“ Wolfram lächelte sie schüchtern an. Plötzlich begann Greta durch den Hof zu tanzen. „Das wäre toll! Oh Wolfram, ich freue mich darauf.“ Dieser lachte und winkte sie schnell zu sich. „Aber vorerst ist das unser Geheimnis, ok?“ Greta nickte. Wolfram stand auf und nahm Greta an die Hand. „Komm lass uns reingehen…“ plötzlich wurde ihm schwindlig und er wurde blass. Der Feuerdämon ließ Gretas Hand los und presste sie auf seinen Magen. „Ohje… mir ist schlecht.“ Er taumelte zur Seite, fiel auf die Knie und übergab sich. Yuri, der die Beiden lächelnd von seinem Arbeitszimmer aus beobachtet hatte, sah plötzlich Wolfram zusammenbrechen. Blitzschnell rannte er durch die Korridore raus auf den Schlosshof. Wolfram würgte und hielt sich den Bauch. Yuri eilte zu seiner Tochter und seinem Verlobten und rieb Wolfram den Rücken. „Ich glaube, das Baby macht sich endlich bemerkbar. Hattest du das die Tage schon mal?“ fragte er. Wolfram nickte. „Ja, aber es war nur ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl. Übergeben musste ich mich bisher nicht.“ Yuri schickte Greta vor. „Geh schnell zu Gisela und sag ihr, dass ich mit Wolfram komme. Sie soll ihn gründlich untersuchen.“ Greta nickte und rannte los.   
Mühsam richtete sich Wolfram mit Yuris Hilfe auf. „Danke, dass du da bist Yuri.“ Dieser legte seinen Arm und Wolframs Hüften um ihn zu stützen. „Ich werde dich nie wieder allein lassen. Wenn du es zulässt, werde ich ab jetzt immer für dich da sein.“ Wolfram lächelte ihn zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder aufrichtig an. Plötzlich würgte er wieder. „Oh Gott. Es wird nicht besser. Ich…“ er beugte sich zur Seite und übergab sich ein weiteres Mal. Die Dienstmädchen hatten bereits mitbekommen, dass sich der blonde Dämon mehrmals übergeben hatte und beseitigten die Überreste. „Er ist bestimmt schwanger.“ „Ja, er soll doch den ersten Yomeishi des Dämonenreiches tragen.“ „Habt ihr also auch schon von der Prophezeiung gehört?“ „Aber natürlich.“ Die Nachricht von Wolframs Erbrechen verbreitete sich in Windeseile im gesamten Schloss. So kam es, dass sowohl Conrad als auch Gwendal bereits vor der Krankenstation auf ihren kleinen Bruder warteten. Yuri half seinem schwankenden Verlobten zu Gisela und legte ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett. Sofort begann die Ärztin Wolfram zu untersuchen. Nach einer Weile drehte sie sich um und verkündete: „Die Prophezeiung hat sich erfüllt. Der erste Yomeishi Shin Makokus ist unterwegs. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Lord von Bielefeld. Ihr seid schwanger.“   
Wolfram war plötzlich wie erstarrt. Obwohl er es bereits wusste, war diese Bestätigung der Ärztin ein Schock. Yuri strahlte ihn an. „Du wirst Mama Wolfram, du trägst Leben in dir. Ist das nicht wundervoll?“ Mit Tränen in den Augen wandte sich Wolfram an den Dämonenkönig. „Wie kannst du dich darüber freuen, dass dein Verlobter das Kind eines anderen trägt?“ Tränen der Verzweiflung liefen über seine Wangen. Was hatte er nur getan? Yuri nahm Wolframs Hand und setzte sich an seine Seite. „Ich liebe dich Wolfram von Bielefeld. Und wenn du mich lässt, werde ich dein Baby wie mein eigenes lieben.“ Er gab Wolfram einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Darf ich?“ Wolfram schluchzte und klammerte sich an Yuri. Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte. Yuri wusste, dass er von Wolfram soeben wieder in dessen Leben gelassen worden war. Dieses Mal würde er alles richtig machen und dem Feuerdämon zeigen wie sehr er ihn liebte. Gwendal, Conrad und Gisela sahen sich glücklich an. Der erste Schritt war getan.   
Gisela ergriff das Wort. „Ihr seid in der vierten Woche eurer Schwangerschaft. Ich werde euch nun erklären, was ihr zu beachten habt. Da Wolfram ein männlicher Mazoku ist, dessen Körper sich innerlich in einen weiblichen Körper umwandelt, also eine Gebärmutter hat, einen Geburtskanal und einen Muttermund, kann es durchaus sein, dass ihr das Baby selbst gebären könnt. Wir müssen evtl keinen Bauchschnitt machen. Aber das entscheiden wir spontan einige Tage vor der Geburt. Dadurch ergibt sich jedoch eine innere Komplettveränderung des Körpers, wogegen seine Körper kämpfen könnte. Das bedeutet, dass Wolfram also gegen seinen eigenen Körper kämpfen muss, weil dieser sich gegen die Änderungen wehrt. Wolframs Kräfte und Magie sind sehr mächtig, sowie die Macht des Yomeishi ist sehr groß. Dies kann zu inneren Spannungen führen. Das Baby hat beide Mächte vereint und wird sie womöglich unkontrolliert einsetzten bei Schmerzen, Aufregung, etc. Das heißt für euch Wolfram, bitte so wenig Aufregung, Stress und Anstrengung wie möglich.“ Wolfram schwirrte der Kopf. Leise stöhnte er auf. Besorgt sah Yuri seinen Verlobten an. Gisela sah Wolfram sanft an. „Ich weiß, es ist wahnsinnig viel am Anfang. Aber wenn ihr Fragen habt, kommt jederzeit zu mir. Ihr müsst euch an alles gewöhnen. Euer Körper muss sich an die Schwangerschaft gewöhnen, ihr euch ebenfalls. Das braucht seine Zeit.“ Sie gab Gwendal und Conrad ein Zeichen. Die beiden folgten der Ärztin nach draußen. „Passt gut auf euren Bruder auf. Die Macht des Babys ist immens. Diese gepaart mit Wolframs Macht, eventuell noch außer Kontrolle kann zu einer Katastrophe führen. Je größer das Baby wird, umso instabiler wird Wolframs Kontrolle über seine Kräfte sein. Er braucht von allen Seiten absolute Sicherheit. Er muss das Gefühl haben sich in allen Lagen auf euch verlassen zu können. Yuris Liebe gibt ihm ebenfalls Halt. Je zufriedener und glücklicher Wolfram in den nächsten elf Monaten sein wird, umso leichter wird ihm die Schwangerschaft fallen.“   
Und so kämpfte Wolfram gegen die Übelkeit und sein Körper gegen die Veränderungen. Die folgenden Wochen wurden sehr schwierig für Yuri und seinen Verlobten. Wolfram hatte starke Schmerzen, die ihn zuweilen wimmernd im Bett liegen ließen und daran zweifeln ließen, ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung war, ein Baby von einem derart mächtigen Yomeishi auszutragen. Es wurde so schlimm, dass Fieber hinzu kam, wie Gisela vermutet hatte. Yuri wachte eines Morgens auf, weil ihm furchtbar warm war. Als er sich zu seinem Verlobten umdrehte, sah er, dass Wolfram förmlich glühte und die Raumtemperatur merklich angestiegen war. Yuri stand auf und öffnete die Fenster. Danach betrachtete er Wolfram erneut. Dieser leuchtete und glühte von innen, seine Wangen waren rot, er stöhnte und wälzte sich im Bett hin und her. Yuri traten die Tränen in die Augen. „Wie kann ich dir nur helfen…“ flüsterte er und küsste Wolfram sanft auf die Stirn. Diese war so heiß, dass er Brandblasen auf seinen Lippen bekam, welche er mit seinen blitzschnell eiskalt werdenden Händen abkühlte. Erschrocken sprang er aus dem Bett und rannte zur Tür. „Conrad!“ brüllte er. „Gisela!“ er rannte Richtung Krankenstation und prallte mit seinem Paten zusammen. „Yuri. Was ist passiert?“ fragte Conrad besorgt. „Wolfram. Er glüht. Ich hab mich an ihm verbrannt.“ Conrad sah ihn erschrocken an. „Ich hole Gisela. Du gehst wieder zu Wolfram.“ Er drehte sich um und sprintete los. „Fass ihn nicht an!“ schrie er noch. Yuri war bereits zurück in sein gemeinsames Schlafzimmer mit Wolfram gelaufen. „Yuuri!“ Yuri kniete sich neben Wolfram ins Bett. „Ich bin hier. Wolf kannst du mich hören?“ Er kühlte seine Hände runter und berührte seinen Geliebten. Dankbar lehnte der sich gegen die Abkühlung. „Es tut so weh. Yuri bitte, ich will mein Baby nicht verlieren.“ Schluchzte er. „Du wirst das Kind nicht verlieren. Du bist stark!“ Yuri liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Hoffentlich hatte er Recht. Der Feuerdämon kämpfte so sehr gegen seinen eigenen Körper um sein Baby mit Tanmoku Ki zu retten. Gisela kam mit Conrad in das Zimmer. Schnell lief sie zu Wolfram und spendete ihm Heilmagie. „Hast du ihn mit deinen Händen abgekühlt?“ fragte sie. Yuri nickte zögernd. „Ja, er hat sich regelrecht dagegen gelehnt.“ Die Heilmagierin nickte erleichtert. „Das ist gut. Dann hilft ihm das. Und was ihm hilft, ist gut für das Baby.“ Sie legte ihre Hände auf Wolframs Bauch. „Dem Baby geht es gut. Es scheint ebenfalls Heilmagie an seine Mutter abzugeben. Ich spüre eine andere Art von Heilmagie in Wolfram. Das Baby will ihm helfen, während Wolfram für das Baby kämpft.“ Sie lächelte Yuri an. „Wenn dieses Kind es schafft die kommende letzte Woche zu überleben, wird Wolfram zwei persönliche Beschützer haben. Einen, der ihn von außen beschützt. Du. Und einen, der ihn von innen beschützt. Dieses mächtige Baby.“ Yuri sah Wolfram liebevoll an. Ja, er würde diesen Feuerdämon beschützen. Und dessen Baby.  
Plötzlich war alles vorbei. Yuri wachte eines Morgens auf und fand einen friedlich schlafenden Wolfram neben sich liegend vor. So ruhig hatte er seit Wochen nicht mehr geschlafen. Als er ihn so versonnen betrachtete merkte er, dass Wolfram im Schlaf lächelte. Dann sah er die Hand des Feuerdämons auf seinem Bauch liegen. Vorsichtig legte Yuri seine Hand auf die seines Verlobten und kuschelte sich an ihn. Irgendwann klopfte es leise an der Tür. Conrad lugte herein und strahlte. „Es ist wohl überstanden?“ fragte er erleichtert. Yuri nickte und streichelte Wolfram einige Locken aus dem Gesicht. „Ja, er schläft friedlich, tief und fest. Lass uns noch etwas Zeit ja?“ Conrad nickte. „Ich sage den Dienstmädchen sie sollen das Frühstück für euch stehen lassen. Wolfram sollte versuchen ein wenig zu essen.“ Yuri nickte, als er ein wohliges Seufzen vernahm. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er in zwei halboffene aber strahlende Smaragdaugen. „Hörte ich da etwas von Essen?“ fragte ein verschlafener Wolfram und streckte sich. Yuri lachte. „Dass du vom Wort Essen wach wirst, hätte ich nicht vermutet.“ Wolfram grinste und streichelte seinen noch ziemlich flachen Bauch. „Naja, ich muss ja für zwei Essen. Also hab ich auch mehr Hunger.“ Yuri sprang aus dem Bett. „Dann ist es wirklich überstanden? Dir und dem Baby geht es gut? Dein Körper hat es also akzeptiert? Oh ich freue mich ja so!“ Yuri warf sich wieder zu Wolfram ins Bett und umarmte diesen stürmisch. „Wenn du dich noch öfter so auf ihn drauf wirfst, bekommt das Baby auch noch ein Schleudertrauma.“ Bemerkte eine süffisante Stimme von der Tür her. „Conrad, du bist immer noch hier.“ Bemerkte Yuri peinlich berührt. Wolfram hüpfte aus dem Bett und lief zu Conrad. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist.“ Er umarmte seinen Bruder und verschwand im Bad. Yuri und Conrad schauten sich verwundert an. „Was ist denn mit ihm los?“ fragte Yuri. „Schwangerschaftshormone. Stimmungsschwankungen. Die können die Welt retten oder ein getarntes U-Bott versenken. Wenn er nach unserer Mutter kommt, was das angeht…na dann viel Spaß.“ Grinste Conrad. Er winkte Yuri zu und verließ das Zimmer. „Ihr kommt sicher noch zum Frühstück.“ Vernahm Yuri noch seine Stimme. „Ja, wir kommen.“ Brüllte es aus dem Bad.   
Wenig später saßen alle am Frühstückstisch. Wolfram verschlang sein Essen mit einem strahlenden Gesicht. „Wolfram, dir wird ja schlecht, wenn du so in dich rein stopfst.“ Mahnte Gwendal. Wolfram schüttelte den Kopf. „Ne, ich hab noch Platz da drin.“ Gwendal zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab dich gewarnt.“ Eine halbe Stunde später hing Wolfram am Tisch und hielt sich stöhnend den Bauch. „Yuri … mir ist so schlecht.“ Gwendal zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, bemerkte er Conrads und Ceries warnende Blicke. Sofort atmete er wieder aus, ohne auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Wolfram stöhnte wieder. „Oh. Mein Bauch.“ Gwendal musste es loswerden. „Nope, das ist dein Magen. Deinem Baby geht es sicher gut.“ Conrad tötete ihn mit seinem Blick und Cerie trat ihn unter dem Tisch so kräftig, dass er aufkeuchte. Wolfram bekam das gar nicht mit. „Ja aber ich hatte doch so einen Hunger.“ Yuri legte seinen Arm um den blassen Feuerdämon. „Naja, aber du darfst trotzdem nicht so in dich hinein schlingen. Das verträgt nicht mal Josaks Magen.“ Conrad musste grinsen. Bei der Menge hätte selbst der Spion kapituliert. Wolfram stand mühsam auf. „Ich leg mich ins Bett. Und beim nächsten Mal erinnert mich bitte jemand an heute.“ Gwendal nickte. „Aber mit Sicherheit kleiner Bruder.“ Die Blicke der anderen Anwesenden blendete er einfach aus. Wolfram verließ das Bett für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr. Yuri wanderte permanent zwischen seinem Büro und dem Schlafgemach hin und her. Schließlich wurde es Gwendal zu bunt. Er rief Josak und gemeinsam schleppten sie einen Tisch und einen Stuhl in das Schlafgemach des Königs, so dass dieser bei seinem Verlobten seine Arbeit erledigen konnte. Wolfram schlief mehr oder weniger und ließ ab und zu ein leises Stöhnen verlauten. Ansonsten blieb es ruhig. Yuri beschloss für Notfälle den Tisch im Schlafgemach zu belassen. Es würde sicher die eine oder andere Situation geben, in der Wolfram im Bett bleiben musste. So konnte er ihm Gesellschaft leisten.  
Abgesehen von diesem Vorfall verliefen die kommenden Wochen entspannt für Wolfram und Yuri. Irgendwann bemerkte der Feuerdämon jedoch, dass seine Hosen im Bund nicht mehr passten und zu eng waren. Jammernd stand er vor dem Spiegel und versuchte seinen Bauch einzuziehen um die Hose schließen zu können. Yuri musste lachen. „Schatz, du kannst doch einen Babybauch nicht einziehen. Wo soll denn das Baby hin?“ Er küsste seinen Verlobten auf den leicht gewölbten Bauch. Wolfram hüpfte zurück. „Das kitzelt Yuri!“ rief er und lachte. „Hm…was ziehe ich denn jetzt an?“ fragte er und schaute in seinem Schrank zum X-ten Mal alles durch. „Ich weiß!“ rief Yuri. „Auf der Erde gibt es Schwangerschaftskleidung.“ Wolfram ächzte. „Ich zieh doch keine Kleider an.“ Yuri setzte sich neben ihn. „Nein Kleidung, also Umstandsmode. Das sind z.b. Hosen mit einem integrierten Gummibund, extra für Schwangere. Diese Hosen wachsen mit. Lass uns nach Hause zu meiner Mutter reisen und einige dieser Sachen kaufen.“ Wolfram schaute auf seinen Bauch, der bereits leicht zu sehen war. „Wenn du meinst…“ als Yuri Wolfram so betrachtete viel ihm auf, dass Wolframs Gesichtszüge weicher und weiblicher geworden waren. Durch die weiblichen Geschlechtsteile, die Wolfram bekommen hatte, hatte sich auch sein Äußeres verändert. Der Dämonenkönig fand ihn so begehrenswert, dass er sich nicht mehr halten konnte und über seinen Verlobten herfiel. Er küsste ihn auf den Mund, den Hals, weiter runter zum Bauch, während Wolfram keuchend nach Luft schnappte. „Was…Yuri…“ Weiter kam er nicht, wurde er nun von einer Zunge in seinem Mund gestoppt weiter zu sprechen. Und so kam es, dass Yuri und Wolfram sich gegenseitig genauestens erkundeten. Es war leidenschaftlicher und zärtlicher Sex, schließlich wollte Yuri dem Baby nicht schaden. Glücklich lagen die Beiden einige Zeit später nebeneinander und genossen ihre neue Liebe. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich habe solange warten lassen.“ Sagte Yuri und drehte sich so, dass er Wolfram in die Augen schauen konnte. Dieser lächelte ihn nur an und seufzte. „Du hast deine Lektion lernen müssen.“ „Ich hatte wirklich Angst, ob du mich überhaupt noch zurück haben wolltest.“ Yuri küsste Wolfram auf seine weichen Lippen. „Wie könnte ich dich nicht mehr haben wollen.“ Antwortete Wolfram. Yuri sah ihn zärtlich an. „Ich wusste, für dich würde ich kämpfen, egal wie lange es dauern würde. Diesmal wollte ich alles richtig machen und dich erobern. Ich wollte dir zeigen, dass ich dich wirklich liebe und mich nicht mehr dafür schäme einen Mann zu lieben. Du bist das wunderbarste was mir je passieren konnte.“ Wolfram streichelte seine kleine Wölbung. „Und eines Tages wächst hier unser kleines gemeinsames Liebeswunder heran.“ Yuri strahlte Wolfram an. „Ja, und ich werde der stolzeste und glücklichste Ehemann im ganzen Universum sein.“ Wolfram stutzte. „Ehemann…?“ Yuri setzte sich auf. „Ja natürlich. Ich werde dir einen wunderschönen Heiratsantrag machen. Aber dazu benötige ich noch etwas von der Erde.“ Wolfram zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter. „Aha…daher der schnelle Trip auf die Erde.“ Lachte er. Yuri küsste ihn erneut. „Naja. Die Umstandshosen sind wirklich besser für dich in den kommenden Monaten. Aber die Idee mit dem Heiratsantrag…die habe ich schon länger.“ Grinste er.  
Und so kam es, dass Yuri und Wolfram im Bad der Familie Shibuya auftauchten. Während Yuri seine Mama anstrahlte, kam Wolfram prustend an die Wasseroberfläche und stöhnte verzweifelt auf. „Oh Gott, dieses Gewirbel…mir ist…so…“ würgend kletterte er aus der Badewanne an Miko vorbei und schaffte es gerade noch zur Toilette. Diese sah verwundert in Yuris strahlendes Gesicht und wieder zurück zu einem blassen und würgenden Feuerdämon. Überrascht quietschte sie auf. „Oh Gott Wolfram. Du bist doch nicht etwa…“ Yuri nickte. „Doch Mama. Wir bekommen ein Baby.“ Geschockt klappte Miko die Kinnlade runter. „Wie…wir? Du bist der Vater? Ich dachte, ihr habt euch getrennt…?“ Yuri lachte. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Aber kurz erzählt, Wolfram trägt den ersten Yomeishi Shin Makoku unter seinem Herzen, aber da ich ihn mir zurück erobert habe, werde ich das Baby wie mein eigenes lieben. Mama, ich habe es geschafft, ihm endlich meine Liebe zu gestehen und habe meine ganzen Fehler eingesehen. Naja…und nun sind wir... also ich werde ihn eines Tages heiraten. Und dazu brauche ich dich noch. Aber das erkläre ich dir, wenn mein Schatz nicht zuhören kann.“ Sprach er und grinste Wolfram und Miko über beide Ohren an. Miko umarmte ihren Sohn voller Freude. „Oh ich bin ja so froh, dass ihr euch wieder gefunden habt. Es war furchtbar Wolfram so leiden zu sehen.“ Dann wandte sie sich an ihren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn. „Du trägst also Tanmoku Kis Kind unter deinem Herzen…“ Wolfram nickte. „Ja, aber ich liebe Yuri. Tanmoku Ki wusste das. Allerdings erfüllt sich mit diesem Baby eine uralte Prophezeiung.“ Yuri nahm seinen Verlobten glücklich in den Arm. „Mama, du hast doch bestimmt Curry gemacht oder?“ Diese nickte. „Ja, hab ich. Kommt lasst uns essen und ihr erzählt mir alles von dieser Prophezeiung und wie ihr wieder zusammen gefunden habt.“ Bevor sie aus dem Bad ging, drehte sie sich nochmal zu dem blonden Feuerdämon um. „Wie weit bist du eigentlich Wolfram?“ Dieser schaute verklärt auf seine kleine Wölbung und legte sanft eine Hand drauf. „Ich bin Ende des fünften Monats.“ Miko schaute verdutzt auf den Bauch. „Aber man sieht ja kaum etwas.“ Yuri half Wolfram beim Abtrocknen und grinste seine Mutter an. „Mama, Wolfram ist ein Vollblut Dämon. Er ist 12 Monate schwanger. Man sieht da erst ab dem 6./7. Monat ein wirkliches Babybäuchlein. Jetzt ist es noch ganz klein.“ Wolfram grummelte. „Aber die Hosen passen trotzdem nicht mehr.“ Seufzend zog er sein Hemd hoch und entblößte seinen Hosenbund, welcher mit einem Gummiband zusammen gehalten wurde. Miko lächelte. „Da müssen wir wohl Umstandshosen einkaufen was?“ Yuri nickte. „Deswegen sind wir da.“ In der Küche kam ihnen auch Shouma Shibuya entgegen. Überrascht guckte er seine beiden strahlenden Gäste an. „Na, ihr seid aber glücklich. Gibt es was zu feiern?“ Wolfram wurde rot, Yuri nickte und Miko schob ihren Mann an den Tisch und sagte: „Wenn wir gegessen haben, haben uns Yuri und Wolfram eine Menge zu erzählen glaube ich.“   
Am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück zeigte Miko Yuri und Wolfram Umstandskleidung in verschiedenen Geschäften. Als sie ihren Sohn so mit Wolfram durch die Läden schlendern sah, merkte sie, dass Wolfram weiblicher aussah. Er konnte locker als moderne Frau durchgehen. Sie musste lächeln. Wie sehr hatte sich Yuri geändert. Er hielt Wolframs Hand und schaute ihn immer wieder liebevoll und glücklich an. Es machte ihm überhaupt nichts mehr aus, Wolfram in der Öffentlichkeit zu küssen. Und wenn sie Wolfram genauer betrachtete, konnte man sein kleines Bäuchlein durchaus sehen. Zwar nur wenn man wusste wie schlank er vorher war, aber sie konnte es sehen. Auch wenn es nicht Yuris Kind war, sie würde das kleine Baby als ihren eigenen Enkel betrachten, wenn die Beiden es zuließen. Wolfram war vor Stoffhosen stehen geblieben und schaute irritiert. „Woher weiß ich denn, ob die mir dann in vier Monaten noch passen?“ Miko lachte. „Hier dieser Gummibund am Bauch wächst mit dem Bauch mit. Da wirst du wahrscheinlich bis zur Geburt reinpassen.“ Wolfram schaute verlegen. „Bis zur Geburt… das ist ja zum Glück noch lange hin.“ Miko spürte seine Unsicherheit zu diesem Thema. „Wenn du möchtest, können wir uns gern mal über eine Geburt unterhalten. So von Mutter zu Mutter.“ Raunte Miko ihm ins Ohr. Dankbar lächelte er sie an. „Oh ja…ich habe irgendwie Angst davor.“ Miko umarmte Wolfram. „Das hatte ich auch. Es tut auch weh. Aber wenn du das Baby im Arm hast, entschädigt das für alle Mühen und Qualen davor.“ Wolfram holte tief Luft. Miko lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Keine Angst, du hast ja noch viel Zeit, um darüber zu reden und dich damit zu befassen. Jetzt genieß erst einmal die Schwangerschaft. Es ist faszinierend, wenn man das Baby wachsen sieht und es spüren kann.“ Yuri gesellte sich zu den Beiden. „Na? Frauengespräche?“ grinste er. Wolfram schnaubte. Miko nickte ihrem Sohn unauffällig zu während Wolfram sich eine Hose vom Stapel nahm. „Du wirst in den kommenden Wochen und Monaten, Zeit für Wolfram brauchen und dir die Zeit auch nehmen müssen, neben deinen Pflichten als Dämonenkönig. Er hat Ängste, die nur eine werdende Mutter fühlen kann. Hilf ihm damit umzugehen. Schenk ihm alle Liebe, die du hast, damit er sich bei dir sicher fühlt.“ Yuri sah sie erstaunt an. Er vergaß manchmal, was für eine wundervolle Mutter er doch hatte. Dankbar drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke Mama. Das mache ich.“ Nach ihrem Einkauf kamen Wolfram, Yuri und Miko bepackt mit mehreren Tüten im Hause Shibuya an. „Na, habt ihr den Laden leer gekauft?“ witzelte Shouma. Yuri nickte. „Fast. Wolfram soll sich ja wohl fühlen und verschiedene Sachen zum Anziehen haben. Wir haben einige Hemdblusen, ein paar Hosen, Shirts und zwei Jacken gekauft.“ Wolfram ließ sich erschöpft aufs Sofa fallen. „Jetzt hab ich Hunger.“ „Du hast doch gerade einen fetten Burger gefuttert.“ Erinnerte ihn Yuri. „Denk dran, was dir passiert, wenn du zu viel auf einmal isst.“ Wolfram stöhnte. „Du hast ja Recht, aber ich hab Hunger. Nur was Kleines.“ Miko lachte. „Ich hab noch etwas Ente süß sauer übrig…“ Bevor Yuri etwas dazu beifügen konnte, war Wolfram aufgesprungen und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Miko wärmte den Reis und die Ente kurz in der Mikrowelle auf. „Das ist genial. So ein Gerät brauchen wir im Schloss.“ Sagte Wolfram begeistert. „Nein.“ Wehrte Yuri ab. „Sonst isst du nur noch. So brauchen wir wenigstens die Köche und Zeit bis du futtern kannst.“ Wolfram wollte etwas erwidern, bekam aber gerade das Essen von Miko vor die Nase gesetzt und entschied sich später mit Yuri über dieses Wärmeding zu diskutieren.   
Nach dem Essen war Wolfram so müde, dass er auf dem Sofa einschlief. Zärtlich strich Yuri ihm eine Locke aus dem Gesicht, gab ihm einen Kuss und war sich nun sicher, dass sein Verlobter auch wirklich schlief. „Mama.“ Er wollte sie jetzt in sein Vorhaben einweihen. Miko kam aus der Küche. „Ja mein Schatz?“ Yuri winkte ihr, dass sie in den Flur kommen solle. Verwundert legte sie das Handtuch beiseite und folgte ihrem Sohn. Dieser sah nochmal zu Wolfram und vergewisserte sich, dass dieser immer noch schlief. „Mama, ich will Wolfram einen Heiratsantrag machen, so richtig mit Ring, nicht so wie im Dämonenreich.“ Miko hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut auf zu quietschen. „Oh Yuri. Du meinst es also wirklich ernst mit ihm.“ Strahlte sie. Yuri nickte. „Ja Mama, ich liebe ihn, ich kann nicht mehr ohne ihn leben, wenn ich mir vorstelle, ich könnte ihn verlieren, zerbricht es mir das Herz. Ich weiß endlich was Liebe ist, wenn ich ihn sehe, wenn ich an ihn denke, wenn ich seinen Namen höre. Ich will für immer mit ihm verbunden sein.“ Mikos Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Endlich hatte ihr Sohn erkannt, was er an dem blonden Feuerdämon hatte. Sie war so glücklich. „Mama, weinst du?“ Yuri schaute erschrocken. Miko nickte. „Ja, ich freue mich so für Wolfram. Er hat so lang auf dich gewartet.“ Yuri senkte beschämt seinen Blick. „Ich weiß. Ich hab ihn fast verloren. Dieses Gefühl möchte ich nie wieder spüren.“ Er schaute nach Wolfram. Dieser schlief immer noch auf dem Sofa. Dieser Bummel hatte ihn wirklich ziemlich erschöpft. „Wie bekomme ich Wolframs Ringgröße heraus?“ Miko überlegte. „Hm…ich lass mir was einfallen ok? Wie lang bleibt ihr noch?“ Yuri rechnete kurz nach. „Wolfram ist im fünften Monat einer Dämonenschwangerschaft. Also bis übermorgen längstens, dann sind ungefähr vier Wochen in Shin Makoku vergangen. Sonst wird es zu gefährlich wenn das Baby dann zu schnell wächst.“ Miko nickte. „Ok. Das schaffen wir sogar bis morgen.“   
Wolfram wachte mit einem leckeren Geruch in der Nase auf. „Hm…was gibt es denn leckeres zu essen?“ Yuri, der neben ihm saß und ein Buch las, lachte laut auf. „Sag mal Wolfram, du isst, dann gehen wir kurz einkaufen, du isst und schläfst, du wachst auf und isst. Du bist ja eine kleine Raupe Nimmersatt.“ Er küsste seinen Verlobten auf die Lippen. „Was ist eine Raupe Nimmersatt?“ fragte Wolfram irritiert. „Das ist ein Kinderbuch.“ Erklärte Miko aus der Küche. „Eine kleine Raupe isst, schläft, isst alles Mögliche, wird rund und dick und schläft ein. Am nächsten Tag ist aus ihr ein wunderschöner Schmetterling geworden.“ Yuri legte seine Hand auf die kleine Wölbung in Wolframs Leibesmitte. „Weißt du, bei dir ist es ähnlich. Du isst und schläfst, isst und isst und dann kommt aus dir ein wunderschönes kleines Baby raus.“ Wolfram musste lachen. „Na so einfach kommt das da nicht raus. Da würde ich lieber schlafen und ein Schmetterling werden.“ Yuri kuschelte sich an seinen Verlobten. „Hast du Angst vor der Geburt?“ Wolfram überraschte die Frage. Zögernd nickte er. „Ich glaube schon. Wie soll denn das ganze Baby da unten rauskommen. Es ist doch alles so eng da unten…“ Verschämt blickte er Yuri an. Miko kam zu den Beiden und legte Wolfram ebenfalls einen Arm um die Schultern. „Das geht von ganz alleine. Glaub mir. Die Wehen drücken das Kind nach unten in den Geburtskanal. Das tut richtig weh, aber wenn du mithilfst und mitpresst, dann schiebst du dein Baby da durch. Und dann…dann liegt es in deinen Armen und du bist der glücklichste Dämon den es in jenem Moment gibt. Mit Yuri zusammen wahrscheinlich…“ fügte sie lachend hinzu. Dieser strahlte Wolfram an. „Ja, ich werde dir helfen so gut ich kann. Ich werde an deiner Seite sein und dich unterstützen.“ Er überlegte kurz. „Ich werde wahrscheinlich eher mit dir leiden und die Krise kriegen weil ich dir nicht helfen kann und hilflos daneben stehe.“ Miko schüttelte den Kopf. „Denk das nicht Yuri. Dein Vater hat mir so viel Kraft gegeben, weil er bei beiden Geburten mit dabei war. Er war einfach da und hat mich unterstützt. Die bloße Anwesenheit des Mannes, den man liebt ist das wichtigste bei der Geburt. Du hilfst Wolfram schon, wenn du ihm sagst, dass du ihn liebst und dass du stolz auf ihn bist. Dass er das toll macht. Du bist an seiner Seite und das hilft der Mutter bei der Geburt.“ Wolfram grinste Yuri an. „Wie ich das Weichei kenne, kippt er um, wenn er den Kopf des Babys sieht…“ Miko lachte laut los. „Haha…ihr seid gemein.“ Brummelte Yuri beleidigt. Wolfram schlang seine Arme um den Dämonenkönig. „Nun Majestät. Ich glaube, ihr werdet der beste Geburtshelfer sein, den ich mir vorstellen kann. Ich liebe dich.“ Wie konnte Yuri diesem blonden Dämon jetzt noch sauer sein, wenn er ihn mit seinen Smaragdaugen anstrahlte.   
Als sie abends im Bett lagen kuschelte sich Wolfram an Yuri. „Hm du riechst so gut. Ich könnte dich schon wieder vernaschen.“ Flüsterte er und knabberte Yuri am Ohrläppchen herum. Dieser keuchte vor Lust auf und drehte sich zu seinem temperamentvollen Verlobten. „Kann es sein, dass du irgendwie scharf auf Sex bist, seit du schwanger bist?“ Wolfram zog einen Schmollmund. „Willst du etwa nicht?“ Yuri seufzte. „Ich habe Angst dein Baby zu verletzt.“ Wolfram gluckste. „Du bist ja süß. Das Baby ist in Fruchtwasser, in meiner Gebärmutter in meinem Bauch sehr gut eingepackt. Wenn du das verletzten willst, musst du mir schon mit einer Stange in den Bauch schlagen.“ Yuri zog die Luft ein. „Du hast ja wieder wilde Beispiele. Den letzten Satz hättest du weglassen können. Mit ner Stange in den Bauch…“ Wolfram knabberte wieder an Yuris Ohrläppchen. Dem anderen zwar…aber am Ohrläppchen. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du sogar noch oben liegen könntest dabei…“ Yuri schnappte sich seinen Verlobten und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. „Na dann zeig mal was du drauf hast.“ Murmelte er. „Aber reiß dich zusammen und sei leise. Die Wände sind hier nicht so dick wie im Schloss.“   
Obwohl sich Wolfram Mühe gab, wurde Yuri am nächsten Morgen schnell klar, dass seine Eltern nicht taub gewesen waren. Grinsend begrüßte sein Vater ihn. „Na Sohnemann. Sex in der Schwangerschaft hat was gell? Warte erst mal ab, wie geil das ist, wenn der Bauch wächst und das Baby noch mitmacht.“ Yuri schrie entsetzt auf. „Papa.“ Miko sah ihren Mann tadelnd an. „Also Shouma. Das geht dich doch gar nichts an.“ Unschuldig sah Yuris Vater seine Frau an. „Was denn? Das sind Gespräche unter werdenden Vätern.“ Yuri wurde tiefrot und bekam Schnappatmung. In dem Moment kam Wolfram zur Tür herein. Natürlich fiel ihm sofort die Stimmung auf. „Ich war wohl doch zu laut gestern was?“ fragte er einfach. Shouma musste laut loslachen. „Siehst du Sohn, dein Verlobter nimmt es mit Humor.“ Yuri grinste über beide Ohren. „Scheinbar…“ Es war allerdings unklar, ob er jetzt direkt auf Wolframs Frage oder die Aussage seines Vaters reagierte. Schnell zog er den blonden Feuerdämon an sich ran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Seine Eltern grinsten sich an. „Sag mal…Wolfram…“ Yuris Mutter zögerte mit ihrer Frage. „Willst du eigentlich Tanmoku besuchen?“ Stille breitete sich in der Küche aus. Wolfram wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Darüber hatte er sich überhaupt noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Erschrocken schaute er Yuri an. Dieser lächelte ihn an. „Wenn du möchtest, fahren wir hin. Es gibt gute Zugverbindungen dorthin.“ Wolfram schüttelte zur Überraschung aller den Kopf. „Ganz ehrlich…ich möchte noch nicht zu ihm. Gisela meinte, ich solle im letzten Drittel der Schwangerschaft noch einmal auf die Erde um diese Ultraschall Aufnahmen zu machen und zu sehen, ob es dem Baby gut geht. Da hatte ich gedacht, Tanmoku Ki zu besuchen. Schließlich sollen die Aufnahmen ja in dem Krankenhaus der Tanmoku Familie durchgeführt werden. Jetzt ist es mir irgendwie noch zu früh…“ Miko glaubte ein erleichtertes Aufatmen ihres Sohnes zu vernehmen. „Ja das ist doch eine gute Idee.“ Yuris Mutter warf ihrem Mann einen Blick zu. Dieser verstand und ging in das Esszimmer. „So ihr beiden. Kommt rüber Frühstücken. Miko hat alles fertig oder Schatz?“ Diese stimmte zu und kam mit der Kaffeekanne und dem heißen Kakao für Yuri und Wolfram ebenfalls an den Tisch. „Na dann mal guten Appetit.“ Nach einer Weile fragte Miko ihren Mann: „Wolltest du heute nicht mit Yuri an seine Schule gehen und noch die letzten Abschlusszeugnisse abholen? Inzwischen gehe ich mit Wolfram nochmal in die Stadt. Ich hab gestern noch was vergessen. Aber das ist Frauensache.“ Shouma, der in Mikos und Yuris Plan mit dem Verlobungsring eingeweiht war, nickte sofort. „Ja, Yuri das machen wir. Und dann wollten wir bei deinem Baseball Team vorbeifahren. Die Jungs freuen sich auf dich. Du warst lang nicht mehr dort. Sie trainieren immer vormittags bis zwölf.“ Yuri nickte. „OK. Das machen wir.“ Die Idee mit dem Baseball Team war zwar nicht abgesprochen, aber alle wussten, dass Wolfram Baseball hasste und er dort sicher nicht mit hin wollte. Wolfram schaute Miko erstaunt an. „Was haben wir denn gestern vergessen?“ Miko lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an. „Sag ich dir erst in der Stadt.“ Wolfram strahlte. „Also eine richtige Überraschung.“ Miko nickte. Er war ja süß, wenn er sich wie ein Kind über so kleine Dinge wie eine Überraschung freute.   
In der Stadt führte Miko Wolfram in einen Dessous Laden. Verdutzt stand er im Laden und schaute sich um. „Was soll ich denn mit einem Büstenhalter?“ Miko musste lachen. „Nein, kein BH, aber es gibt auch Umstandshöschen. Also Unterwäsche. An die hab ich gestern nicht gedacht. Und da ich mittlerweile von Shouma und Yuri weiß, was ihr im Dämonenreich für knappe Unterhöschen tragt, wollte ich dir für die späten Schwangerschaftsmonate etwas bequemere kaufen. Du wirst sehen, alles was deinen Bauch einengt, ist dann unangenehm.“ Die Verkäuferin wurde auf sie aufmerksam und sprach Miko an. „Guten Tag, kann ich ihnen helfen?“ Miko deutete auf Wolfram. „Meine Schwiegertochter ist schwanger und ich wollte ihr Unterwäsche für die spätere Schwangerschaft kaufen. Haben Sie so etwas?“ Die Verkäuferin nickte und fragte Wolfram. „Sie sind aber noch am Anfang ihrer Schwangerschaft nicht wahr?“ Wolfram nickte. „Ja, ich habe noch sechs Monate vor mir.“ Die Verkäuferin schaute auf seinen Bauch. „Wenn man es weiß, sieht man es ein wenig.“ Lächelte sie und kam bei der Umstandswäsche an. Es gab Nachthemden, BHs, Unterhosen, Strumpfhosen und noch einige andere Accessoires für werdende Mütter. Wolfram verliebte sich sofort in ein türkisgrünes Nachthemd, welches er sich anhielt. Miko schaute ihn an. „Das wird Yuri gefallen an dir. Es betont deine Augen. Das nehmen wir auch noch mit.“   
Nachdem sie Unterhosen und das Nachthemd gekauft hatten schlenderte Miko wie zufällig an einem Schmuckladen vorbei. Nun begann ihr eigentlicher Plan. „Oh Wolf, ich möchte mir einen Ring als Modeschmuck aussuchen. Kommst du kurz mit?“ Wolfram nickte. „Warum trägt man einen Ring als Modeschmuck? Es ist doch das Zeichen der Ehe oder nicht?“ Miko nickte. „Ja, aber Eheringe sind solche ringe hier.“ Sie zeigte auf wunderschöne wertvolle Ringe, die immer im Doppelpack in einer Verpackung lagen. „Aber Ringe als Modeschmuck sind solche ringe hier drüben.“ Sie nahm einen Ring und zog ihn sich auf den Ringfinger. „Weißt du, bei uns ist der linke Ringfinger verheiratet und für den Ehering reserviert. Aber alle anderen Finger können wir mit Ringen schmücken.“ Sie nahm einen schlanken Ring und gab ihn Wolfram. „Hier probier mal, ob dir sowas steht.“ Wolfram zog sich den Ring auf den Finger. Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke einen Ring am Finger zu haben. Er suchte sich einen Ring aus, der ihm gefiel und dann schaute er nach der passenden Größe. Mit dem Ring am Finger ging er zu Miko. „Schau mal. Der würde mir gefallen.“ Sie schaute sich den Ring genau an. Es war ein schlanker Ring mit einem kleinen schlichten Stein. Der Stein hatte die Farbe von Yuris Augen. Da kam ihr die Idee, wenn Wolfram einen Ring mit einem Stein in der Farbe von Yuris Augen hätte, könnte Yuri einen Ring mit einem Stein in Smaragdgrün nehmen. Das wäre passend. Hochzeitsringe sehen ja sowieso nochmal anders aus. Und dieser Ring passte wie angegossen. Nun musste sie unauffällig zu Teil 2 ihres Planes kommen. „Oh der ist aber hübsch. Darf ich ihn mal genauer anschauen?“ Wolfram legte ihr den Ring in die Hand. Sie tat so, als schaue sie nochmal genauer und entdeckte die Ringgröße auf dem Schild. So das wäre geglückt. Plötzlich kam ihr der Zufall zu Hilfe. Wolframs Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf eine Szene vor dem Geschäft gelenkt. Er drehte sich kurz zu Miko um. „Ich komme gleich wieder.“ Sprach und ging vor den Laden. Erleichtert eilte Miko zu dem Verkäufer. „Könnten sie bitte den Ring auf den Namen Shibuya bis morgen Abend zurücklegen. Ich komme mit meinem Sohn nochmal hierher. Er möchte für seine schwangere Freundin einen Verlobungsring aussuchen und der hier gefiel ihr eben und passte auch. Ich möchte meinem Sohn diesen Ring zeigen.“ Die Verkäuferin nickte lächelnd und legte den Ring auf Mikos Nachnamen zurück. In diesem Moment kam auch schon Wolfram zurück. „Ah da bist du ja. Ich habe mir gerade diesen Ring hier gekauft.“ Miko nahm den nächstbesten aus der Auslage und hielt ihn der Verkäuferin hin. Diese spielte das Spiel mit und war wie die meisten Menschen in Japan von Wolframs Schönheit überwältigt. Der Sohn dieser Frau musste ein Glückspilz sein dachte die Verkäuferin. Zufrieden verließ Miko mit Wolfram den Laden. Der Ring, den sie eben gekauft hatte, war gar nicht mal so schlecht, aber sie würde ihn zurückgeben, wenn sie mit Yuri her kam, um ihn den Ring zu zeigen.  
Die Tage waren vergangen und Yuri und Wolfram kehrten nach Shin Makoku zurück. Voll bepackt mit Tüten standen sie im Brunnen und wurden von Gunter, Greta und Conrad begrüßt. Wolfram konnte seine Tüten gerade noch an Conrad überreichen, bevor er sich würgend über den Brunnenrand übergab. „Ich glaube, das Reisen zur Erde lasse ich erst Mal sein. Das einzige Mal, dass ich da nochmal hingehe ist zur Untersuchung am Ende der Schwangerschaft.“ Nachdem sich der Schwindel und die Übelkeit gelegt hatten, kletterte er mit Yuris Hilfe aus dem Brunnen. „Na eure Ausbeute ist aber ziemlich groß.“ Bemerkte Conrad als er die ganzen Tüten betrachtete. „Ja, ich will ja die restlichen sieben Monate nicht in Sack und Asche rum laufen.“ Maulte Wolfram. „Yuri! Wolfram! Ihr seid wieder da.“ Greta umarmte zuerst Wolfram und dann Yuri. „Aber kleine Prinzessin, wir waren doch nur drei Tage auf der Erde.“ Gunter sprach ganz ohne Nasenbluten. „Nun, Heika, hier sind drei Wochen vergangen.“ Überrascht sahen sich Wolfram und Yuri an. „Doch so viel Zeit…“ Gunter wandte sich an Wolfram. „Wolfram, du sollst bitte ziemlich bald zu Gisela kommen, damit sie dich und das Baby untersuchen kann.“ Wolfram nickte. „Ich ziehe mir etwas Trockenes an und komme sofort.“ Kurze zeitspäter lag er bei Gisela in der Krankenstation. Die Ärztin ließ ihre Hände über Wolframs Bauch gleiten, horchte in ihn hinein und maß seinen Blutdruck und den Puls. Yuri wurde ganz unwohl so lang wie das grünhaarige Mädchen brauchte. Endlich kam sie zufrieden schauend zu Wolfram und Yuri. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Das Baby scheint in den drei Tagen so gewachsen zu sein, wie es in den drei Wochen hier im Dämonenreich hätte wachsen müssen. Da das in diesem frühen Stadium der Schwangerschaft noch nicht so viel ausmacht, ergeben sich für den Körper keine Beschwerden. Wenn ihr jedoch im letzten Trimester auf die Erde reist, um die Untersuchungen machen zu lassen, solltet ihr versuchen nur zwei Tage dort zu bleiben. Einen Tag für die Untersuchung und einen Tag für den Vater des Kindes. Aber nicht mehr. Besser wäre sogar nur ein Tag. Das wird sonst zu anstrengend für euren Körper Wolfram. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie das mit der Übelkeit aussieht.“ Dieser nickte. „In Ordnung. Danke Gisela.“ Zufrieden verließen Yuri und Wolfram die Krankenstation. Wolfram dachte an seine schönen Anziehsachen und freute sich darauf, Yuri damit zu überraschen und Yuri freute sich auf das kleine Geschenk, was er Conrad sofort nach der Ankunft mit den Worten übergab, das kleine Kästchen gut aufzuheben und zu verstecken. Die Ringe hatte er mit Hilfe seiner Mutter schnell gefunden. Nun brauchte er nur noch den perfekten Anlass für seinen Heiratsantrag.   
Es klopfte an der Tür. Gisela schrak zusammen, hatte sie doch mit keinem Besuch zu dieser Zeit gerechnet. Es war abends spät und der Mond stand bereits hell am Himmel Shin Makokus. „Herein.“ Die Tür öffnete sich und ein schwarzhaariger Kopf mit schwarzen Augen lunzte herein. „Hallo Gisela. Darf ich dich etwas fragen?“ Sofort stand die Ärztin stramm. „Heika! Natürlich! Jederzeit zu Diensten.“ Yuri musste lachen. „Ach Gisela. Bitte hör auf so förmlich zu sein.“ Er kam in ihr Zimmer. „Ich möchte dich etwas zu Wolframs Schwangerschaft fragen.“ Gisela wollte sich gerade entspannen, als sie besorgt ihren König ansah. „Gibt es Probleme?“ Yuri schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, im Gegenteil. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob es für Wolfram zu anstrengend ist, wenn ich ihm vor der Geburt noch einen Heiratsantrag machen würde.“ Gisela setzte sich baff. Ein Lächeln eroberte ihr Gesicht. „Ihr wollte es endlich machen!“ Yuri nickte strahlend. „Ich hab schon viel zu lange damit gewartet. Ringe von der Erde hab ich schon. Ich brauche nur noch den perfekten Zeitpunkt.“ Gisela überlegte. „Je früher ihr Wolfram fragt, umso besser kommt sein Körper mit der Aufregung klar. Der Antrag wird für Wolfram Stress bedeuten. Positiven Stress! Aber Stress. Das Adrenalin steigt, sein Herzschlag wird sich wahrscheinlich verdreifachen und er wird kurz vor dem Hyperventilieren stehen…aber das wird er überleben. Und das Baby ebenfalls. Allerdings kann auch solcher Stress im letzten Trimester seiner Schwangerschaft Wehen auslösen. Das wäre nicht so gut.“ Gisela legte Yuri eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ihr solltet ihn in den kommenden vier bis acht Wochen fragen. Dann wäre er noch im achten Monat. Also noch weit genug vor dem letzten Drittel.“ Yuri erhob sich und strahlte über beide Backen. „Das ist gut. Also hab ich noch genug Zeit mit seinen Brüdern alles zu organisieren. Es soll eine kleine Feier geben, in der wir den Adelshäusern unsere Hochzeit und die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung bekannt geben.“ Gisela nickte zustimmend. „Das ist eine sehr gute Kombination. Prophezeiungsbabys dürfen zwar auch unehelich zur Welt kommen, ohne dass Mutter und Kind Nachteile haben, doch wenn die Länder wissen, dass ihr König seinen langjährigen Verlobten heiraten will, dann ist es noch besser. Das gibt dem Volk Sicherheit.“ Yuri guckte Gisela verwundert an. „Warum Sicherheit?“ Gisela wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht. „Weil das Volk nun sicher sein kann, dass ihr König seine Heimat in Shin Makoku gefunden hat, wenn er Lord von Bielefeld heiratet. Und dieser ein Kind erwartet. Das Volk und die Adelshäuser können sicher sein, dass ihr König nicht wieder für Monate oder gar Jahre auf der Erde verweilen würde.“ Vorsichtig sah die Ärztin den Dämonenkönig an. Seine Miene war sehr ernst. Doch dann glitt ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Nein, du hast Recht Gisela. Ich werde Wolfram nie wieder so lang alleine lassen. Und unser Baby auch nicht. Auch wenn ich nicht der leibliche Vater bin, werde ich dieses Baby lieben wie ich meinen zukünftigen Gemahl liebe.“   
Sein nächster Weg war vorbei an seinem Schlafgemach, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Wolfram wirklich noch schlief, weiter zu Gwendals Gemach. Er klopfte an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Lord von Voltaire rief ihn herein und Yuri schlüpfte leise ins Zimmer und suchte Wolframs ältesten Bruder. Dieser saß am Fenster mit einem Glas Wein und Gunter zu Besuch. Der Dämonenkönig wollte sich bereits wieder entschuldigen, doch Gwendal fragte ihn, was der Grund seines Besuches war. Yuri räusperte sich und begann erst zögerlich doch mit jedem Satz bestimmter werdend sein Vorhaben darzulegen. „Gwendal, Gunter, ich möchte Wolfram um seine Hand bitten. Und zwar nach Erdentradition. Ich habe bereits zwei Ringe gekauft, einen für meinen Verlobten und einen für mich. Sie sind das Symbol unserer Verbundenheit. Die späteren Hochzeitsringe können gern von Gunter ausgesucht werden. Aber diese Verlobungsringe wollte ich persönlich auswählen.“ Gunter zog bereits ein Taschentuch hervor, um sein Nasenbluten unter Kontrolle zu halten, während Gwendal aufstand und zu Yuri ging. Der war sich gerade nicht sicher, ob Gwendal ihn gratulieren oder umbringen wollte, doch er blieb standhaft und schaute dem Voltaire Oberhaupt direkt in die stahlblauen Augen. „Hast du die Ringe dabei?“ fragte Gwendal überraschend sanft. Yuri nickte eifrig und holte das kleine schwarze Kästchen aus seiner Hosentasche. Gwendal nahm es fast ehrfürchtig in seine Hand und öffnete es. Als er die beiden schlanken Ringe mit den passenden Steinen sah, traten ihm Tränen in die Augen. "Ich bin so froh, dass Wolfram endlich sein Glück gefunden hat. Ihr macht mich gerade zum glücklichsten Bruder Heika.“ Yuri war völlig sprachlos, hatte er doch mit einer solchen Reaktion nicht wirklich gerechnet. Also starrte er den grünuniformierten Mann, welcher andächtig die Ringe betrachtete einfach mit offenem Mund an. Nach einer Weile fand er seine Sprache wieder. „Ich dachte, dass wir die Adelshäuser zu einem Ball einladen könnten, auf dem wir unsere Hochzeit und die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung ankündigen.“ Yuri sah zu Gwendals Besuch. „Das würde ich in deine versierten Hände legen Gunter.“ Dieser nickte strahlend. „Oh Heika, es wird mir eine Ehre und ein besonderes Vergnügen sein diesen Ball auszurichten.“ Gwendal wandte sich an Yuri. „Weiß mein kleiner Bruder eigentlich bescheid?“ Yuri senkte den Blick. „Nein…ich suche noch den perfekten Zeitpunkt, um ihn den Antrag zu machen.“ Gwendal hob eine Augenbraue. Der Dämonenkönig legte sich ja mächtig ins Zeug, um seinen geliebten Wolfram einen würdevollen Antrag zu machen. Endlich hatte Yuri begriffen, wie sehr er Wolfram liebte. Gwendal wollte am Liebsten die gesamte Welt umarmen so erleichtert und glücklich war er. „Ich werde mit Conrad darüber reden. Wir finden eine Möglichkeit.“ Er sah Yuri fest in die Augen. „Und wenn nicht, schaffen wir den perfekten Augenblick für dich.“ Lächelte er.


End file.
